The Return of Merlin
by Simba72598
Summary: Merlin had avoided Camelot for five years, not wanting to be reminded of all he lost. Yet when Camelot is threatened, Merlin finds he can't leave his remaining friends to fend for themselves. But once back in Camelot, where everyone else has moved on with their lives, can Merlin find the courage to stay? (Major season five spoilers).
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi all, I have no claim to Merlin but I really loved the characters so this is sort of a mini-episode by episode style continuation of their story. (Major spoils for season five if you didn't already notice!) Oh, and I did invent a couple new characters since there were so few left to work with...*sobs* The new additions are purely from my imagination. Also, I will include a little synopsis at the top of each chapter to let you know what it's about. Like I said, episode style. Anyway, enjoy!**_

•••

Merlin feels he has no place in Camelot without Arthur, but when a sorceress turns a public ceremony into an opportunity for revenge, will Merlin return to rescue his friends?

•••

Guinevere was dreaming again. They were back in Camlann, camped in the gorge.

"Merlin," Arthur mumbled vaguely in his sleep. She stirred and sighed. Poor Arthur. If only Merlin had come with them. Then the two wouldn't have had a row and Arthur wouldn't be waking her up with his gibberish about his servant and Morgana's armies...

Arthur bolted upright, suddenly looking terrified. Gwen was still half-asleep, but as Arthur sprang out of bed, she snapped to full alert as well.

"Arthur! Arthur!"

He grabbed his jacket and boots and frantically stumbled outside to find Sir Leon. Gwen quickly dressed as well, feeling her heart racing as if the battle had already started. Arthur came back in the tent several minutes later to finish dressing, and Gwen's pulse sped up even more. Everything was so final. They were trapped against the cliffs after all. If they failed it would mean total slaughter. Because there was no way they would ever surrender to Morgana. Not after all she'd done to them.

"Try to stay with Gaius," Arthur finally spoke. "We will need bandages, water-"

"Yes, there will be casualties, I understand," Gwen said, her tone a bit sharper than she'd meant for it to be. She turned around to face him, pulling her curly hair out of her face as she spoke. "Just...try not to be one of them."

Arthur didn't say anything as he walked forward and hugged her. She tried not to read too much into his silence. It was just another fight for the King of Camelot. He'd been in hundreds of battles.

"I love you," she whispered.

He tipped his head down and kissed her. "And I you, Guinevere."

Gwen gave him a small smile, relishing the way he spoke her name, as if it was the most precious, sacred word in their language.

Arthur sheathed his sword and smiled at her before heading outside. The tent flap fell behind him, cutting off Gwen's view as he walked toward where the knights had gathered.

And then there was the battle. The entire memory seemed faster, from the moment she last saw Arthur, until the moment she was forced to return to Camelot without him. She heard the sobs of people dying in the fight; of wounded knights, slowly suffering. She heard her own sobs, back in her empty bedroom after the horrible news had arrived. Merlin and Arthur had failed. They were dead. Gone...No more...

"My Lady? My Lady!"

Queen Guinevere woke with a start, realizing, somewhat self-consciously, that her pillow was wet. She'd been crying again. Ughh...

"My Lady, please. You were dreaming. You're all right, now." Aleesia looked on the verge of tears as well. She was crouched beside Gwen, gently squeezing her mistress's hand. "You're all right."

"Yes, ah, thank you." Gwen sat up straight and rubbed at her eyes. "Every year...that same dream..."

"'Tis only been five years, your Highness. T'will be better next time. Not that there is any shame in crying." Aleesia added as she stood and fluffed Gwen's pillows. "I would certainly cry if I were you. Well, look at me! I was crying just a moment ago and I wasn't even dreaming!"

Gwen managed a smile. Her maidservant was too sweet to actually exist. After the whole incident with Sefa, she hadn't wanted a maid. Which had worked out fine, until Gwen's duties doubled after Arthur's death. Having a couple extra hands at all times made a world of difference. And so, Guinevere herself had scoured the castle for a loyal servant- and found a friend.

"Do you have a preference on which gown you'd like?" Aleesia walked over to the wardrobe. "You have a council meeting this afternoon and then the remembrance ceremony tonight."

"No, you may choose. But then I'll dress myself this morning." Gwen climbed out of bed and glanced at her puffy-eyed reflection in the mirror above the wash table. "You can go tell Sir Leon that I'd like to double the patrols around the city courtyard tonight. We can't have any more mad sorcerers claiming Arthur's death was just. It really throws off the honorary remembrance bit." Gwen attempted to keep her voice light, even as she cringed at the memory of the woman appearing from out of nowhere, screaming threats against Gwen and her knights. When Leon and Percival had tried to quell the outburst, she had vanished into thin air and not been heard from since.

Gwen wanted to stay positive, to assume the sorceress was not indeed plotting against them. Sorcery had been made legal in Camelot- she had no intentions of being Uther after all. Especially with thoughts of Merlin's magic always surfacing. However, every now and then, they still got a few corrupt magicians, and without Merlin, there was little they could do in the fight against them. Gaius had used magic once, when the need had been desperate, but he was getting old and using his magic seemed to drain his energy more than ever. Gwen didn't feel comfortable asking him to use it often.

"You want me to give the message to Sir Leon?" Aleesia groaned for dramatic effect as she picked up Gwen's brush and moved to comb out the queen's knotted hair. "He's always training at this time! 'Tis embarrassing to have to interrupt their sessions. And if I don't interrupt them, then it looks as if I'm spying on him, which is even worse!"

Gwen smiled and Aleesia, watching her queen closely, also smiled before quickly adopting an expression of mock suffering- for the sake of cheering up her Majesty.

"I think you shall survive." Gwen glanced at their reflections in the mirror: her own curly dark locks contrasted with her servant's straight-as-a-board chestnut hair. Aleesia was tall, slender, and rather plain in appearance, though she did have brilliant green eyes that almost made Gwen jealous. Her own eyes were brown. Normal brown. But she supposed that was a step up from a black eye. Gwen smiled at her own thoughts. People always said she was strong; a brave spirit. What they didn't know was that she actually coped by amusing herself through unspoken lame jokes.

"There, my lady." Aleesia grinned again as she noticed Gwen's smile. "You're going to make it through today just fine. I'll see to it personally." The younger lady patted Gwen's hand reassuringly, then ducked out of the room, off to the training grounds.

Gwen walked to the window as the door creaked shut. Five years ago today, they had defeated Morgana's armies. Five years since Gwen had both gained and lost everything.

"I miss you, Arthur," she told the window.

As usual, it didn't respond.

•••

Hunith stood in her garden, staring down the road in disbelief. She was imagining things again. Dreaming. Seeing specters. Because surely that man coming up the path, surely it couldn't be...

"Merlin?" Her voice croaked as the figure pushed aside the garden gate and continued to walk toward her, almost unsteady on his feet, like he truly was a ghost. A ghost who was desperately nervous about something. "My son?"

"Mother!" The figure who resembled Merlin broke into a run and closed the remaining space between them. Before Hunith had time to process what was actually happening, he swept her into a tight hug.

He didn't feel like a ghost. He was solid flesh and bone. Which left her with only one explanation: he was Merlin.

Tears streamed down Hunith's face, but she was too happy to even give thought to her grimy appearance. She had to be dreaming still. Her son had been pronounced dead five years ago.

"Merlin," she whispered his name several times as she hugged him tighter, with each second further reassuring herself he was real; alive. It was a miracle! A scene from her wildest hopes!

"How?! You're... You're here?! Oh, Merlin, my boy!" Hunith gasped between sobs until finally Merlin, the specter who couldn't feasibly be Merlin and yet was standing before her very eyes, slowly guided her into the house.

He made her take a seat at the table. Merlin pulled out the rickety wooden chair across from her and sat down, taking one of her hands in his. Hunith continued to cry as she watched him. He looked so much older... For the first time ever, Merlin wasn't clean-shaven. His hair was in need of a trim and his chin was covered in scruff. And his eyes. They seemed more sorrowful. Tired. His smile was also missing. That made the largest difference. And it made Hunith's heart ache.

"My son...five years?!" She took a deep breath and swallowed heavily, attempting to corral her tears. "You're truly alive? How? Why are you just now letting me know? I thought..."

"I did die." Merlin's voice was hoarse and he didn't look at her as he spoke. "Just not in the way people usually assume."

He didn't say anything for a long moment, but instead traced the grooves on the table with a finger. Hunith waited. If it was really Merlin, he would speak when he was ready.

"I couldn't return to Camelot, mother," he finally glanced up at her and Hunith did see a ghost. He'd been hollowed out. "I still can't."

"Well you could have told me," she said. "You forgot your worth, my love. You are missed. So dearly. And not just by me."

"Gaius." Merlin stood up from the table, his voice cracking entirely.

"And not just Gaius." Hunith had visited the city a few times in the past years. Though her intent had been only to check in on the physician, Queen Guinevere had insisted she stay in the castle for however long she wished. Merlin had obviously meant a great deal to everyone.

"No one will blame you if you return," she glanced at her son, who was pacing. "You've come this far. You might as well go into the city."

Merlin's brow creased, slightly pained. "I plan to. At least under the cover of nightfall. Just to see them."

Hunith didn't comment on how creepy that sounded. She realized she was still missing the most important details. "Merlin," she waited until he turned in her direction. "Merlin, where have you been?! Why did you let me think my only son was dead!"

"Mother..." He looked like a caged creature, trapped between its desires and the bars that caused it harm. "I didn't mean for you to be left assuming I was gone...Not for so long. But I couldn't go back. Anywhere near Camelot. Which includes here." Merlin's breath was choppy, as if it was suddenly hard to breathe. "I love you, Mother. I've simply been far away. In the lands beyond our territories. A farmer in one village. A physician in another. A stable hand in yet another." Merlin's breathing seemed to calm back down as he explained a few of the odd jobs he did for a living in various places. "It was hard work. Constant. But that was what I wanted."

Hunith was not surprised. When Balinor had first left, so many years ago, she had reorganized everything in her possession. The more work she had, the better. The less time to think. Her son had been broken. She was still obviously upset he hadn't told her, but she understood why he had distanced himself. Why he had worked amongst strangers rather than friends- people who might act like they understood.

"But why return now?" She asked, after another pensive moment.

Merlin ran a hand over his little beard. "The ceremony tonight. 'Tis been five years. Camelot has had relative peace so I assume the lives of my friends are going well. I simply had to see. To reassure myself. And they'll all be together, in one place. And they won't be able to see me." Merlin gave Hunith was she supposed was his current attempt at a smile. "It will be a perfect night for spying. And I couldn't come to Camelot without first visiting you."

"Good," Hunith shook her head, realizing her hands were trembling with emotion. "'Tis about time."

"I planned to spend the day with you and ride into Camelot this evening. On my way back out of the city I will stop in again. Maybe stay longer?" He sounded so unsure. Hunith felt her tears returning.

"Oh Merlin, my boy." She stood from the table and held the young man tightly. "You will always- _always_ -be welcome here."

They stood in kitchen, arms around one another, for several long moments. Then they sat down to breakfast, Hunith looking forward to talking with her beloved son for hours.

When one came back from the dead, after five years, there was a lot to catch up on...

•••

"Come on! Finish up already, Perci! 'Tis been ten minutes!" Lady Mary was calling out to her knight as if it were a jousting tournament. Aleesia wasn't surprised. Lady Mary had never been known for her quiet demeanor.

"Good morning, my lady." Aleesia dipped her head in curtsey as she moved to stand beside Sir Percival's small, but fierce fiancée.

"Men," Mary said by way of greeting. "Ten minutes ago, Leon and Perci decided to demonstrate some sort of fighting technique to the younger knights. Ten minutes ago! One can only watch them hit each other so many times before it gets old." Lady Mary shook her head, black waves framing her face. Aleesia had heard it said her mother had been from Castilla, in the Iberian peninsula. But wherever her origins, it was clear Lady Mary was a beauty beyond many.

"Don't worry, Mary." Sir Percival gasped out between swings. Apparently he had been close enough to hear his lady's rant. "I'll finish this."

"No, I don't believe so." Sir Leon dodged his friend's sword and attempted a jab of his own- which was sequentially blocked. Both men looked very much out of breath, but the other knights were still cheering them on and making bets. Aleesia figured it was a true competition by now.

"We were going to have breakfast," Lady Mary glanced up at the serving girl and shook her head. "Now though, I'm thinking it shall be lunch by the time they quit."

"Quite possibly." Aleesia bit her lip nervously. She knew the men were only practicing, but it still looked like they were trying to kill each other. Another reason she hated bringing messages to the training grounds.

"You have word from Queen Guinevere, don't you?" Lady Mary asked, surveying her companion. "Unless of course, you simply came to spy on Sir Leon again."

"Shhh!" Aleesia hissed in panic. "He's going to think you're being serious! And no, I did not come to spy on him- 'tis hardly my fault the queen has so many meetings with him! I have a message. 'Tis the only reason I'm here." She smoothed her dress, as if by doing so, she made her point final.

Lady Mary smirked and shook her head. "Well in that case, we better not make the queen wait." She grabbed a sword off the weapons rack and tossed her shawl in Aleesia's direction. "Ladies don't start fights, my dear. But we can finish them." She wore a cocky grin and she walked into the middle of the fight, where Sir Percival was almost managing to pin Sir Leon to the ground. Almost, but not quite. The latter was holding out surprisingly well given Percival's obvious strength.

"All right, time is up." Mary swung her sword toward her fiancé and he easily blocked it, looking more surprised than anything else. In his distraction, Sir Leon scrambled to his feet and hopped to the side, catching his breath.

"I almost had him, Mary!" Percival was complaining, but his wide smile made it clear it was all in jest. "I told you I was going to finish the fight."

"Aye, but it would have ended poorly for you. All Sir Leon would have had to do was block your last swing, step to your left- so as to be in your blind stop- and then use your force against you in a disarming motion. I was saving you from embarrassment."

"Yes, because that was obviously my next move," Leon panted, grinning at his fellow knight.

Percival wrinkled his nose and Mary added, "I am also quite hungry, so unless you've decided you would rather take Sir Leon to breakfast..."

"Nope. I've have my fill of Leon for the day."

"Trust me, my lady," the older knight agreed. "He's all yours."

Lady Mary smiled and took Percival's arm, winking at Aleesia as the duo headed toward the castle. Aleesia sighed and informed Leon about Guinevere's patrol suggestion as quickly as possible. She certainly didn't need more rumors about spying on people. Why, that was positively sneaky! And while she could see Lady Mary resorting to such tactics... Aleesia preferred to think she, herself, had higher standards.

"An extra precaution." Sir Leon was nodding to himself as he sheathed his sword. "The queen has to know I won't argue with that. Thank you, Aleesia."

"Aye, my lord." She curtseyed and scurried back toward the shelter of the castle before he had time to say anything else. She had to keep herself above suspicion. Since after all, surely he'd heard that every rumor had a grain of truth in it.

•••

It was evening and Gaius thought the city looked exceptionally nice. The citadel's walls had lantern lights strung along the edges and Camelot flags seemed to glow in the light of the full moon. Also, he was standing on the balcony overlooking the courtyard where the crowd had gathered below. It was really the prime spot to observe the candle lighting ceremony, done in honor of all those who had been slain in order to protect Camelot over the years.

The queen was waiting at the doorway, preparing to walk out to the front of the balcony and deliver a moving speech to the people gathered below. Aleesia stood by Gaius. Lady Mary and Sir Percival stood on the opposite side of the balcony. Sir Leon waited inside, behind Gwen.

Gaius peered over the railing, down at the crowd, and then nodded once in the queen's direction. She gave him a slow nod in response, then drifted forward, as if she was floating along not of her own will, but of something else's.

"You'll do fantastic, my lady!" Aleesia was quick to whisper.

"Indeed," Gaius added. Gwen had done fine every other time. There was no reason for him to doubt she would lose her poise in the next half hour.

"Good people of Camelot," started Gwen, after she reached the front of the balcony and the crowd instantly quieted. "Tonight we come together, as one kingdom -one family- who owes much to the lives of our fallen comrades. Our loved ones. Let us not forget their sacrifice, their courage, their determination. As we stand here now..." Gwen continued speaking, but Gaius stopped paying attention. There was a strange feeling in the air. A presence perhaps. It was clearly magic. Strong magic. Like he hadn't felt in years...

Gaius craned his neck surreptitiously, attempting to scan the faces of all the civilians standing in the dark with their unlit candles. Maybe once they got to the lighting part of the ceremony he would be able to see better.

"Camelot would not be the place it is today without the love of the ones who have gone before us," Gwen's voice was strong and confident. She was no doubt the best queen the five kingdoms had ever seen. "This love compelled our family and friends to lay down their own lives to protect us, so that we may be free. Let us now demonstrate our love for them."

She reached for a candle stationed on the balcony and in the presence of all Camelot, started the flame.

The seconds that followed were always ethereal: as every citizen in the courtyard below copied Gwen's example, filling the area with enough light it seemed it was still early evening.

Gaius stared closely at the people in the crowd. He still felt like he was being watched. Surely something was about to happen. Maybe he should warn the others...

Too late. All the beautiful candle flames flickered out in a single instant. The air was entirely still. Gaius heard the metallic scraping of the knights' swords as they drew them from their belts.

"What's happening?" Gwen asked no one in particular. Gaius opened his mouth to attempt a guess, but a booming voice from the center of the courtyard distracted them all.

"People died defending Camelot, but half the time they were defending the city against the wrong people! Do you know how many times my people died! Ahhhhh!" The woman in the courtyard screeched, entirely crazed. Gaius recognized her as the sorceress who had appeared at the previous year's ceremony.

"They were murdered! Murdered! Innocents! Gone forever!" Before anyone could respond to her, the woman lifted her hands and Gaius felt oddly dizzy. Beside him, Aleesia collapsed alongside the queen. He heard a clattering of metal and realized Leon and Percival had collapsed as well. Everyone on the balcony was incapacitated. Sorcery... It's always sorcery, Gaius thought as his eyes slid closed.

•••

Merlin was in a state of panic. It had been a hard enough day, reconciling with his mother. It had been good he supposed, but it had also hurt. He hadn't cried so much in over a year. Which was why he definitely wanted to keep a low profile in Camelot. If anyone recognized him, he would start bawling even harder, and frankly, Merlin wasn't a fan of the red eyes, runny nose look. But as he watched his friends slump over, unmoving...Something inside Merlin snapped back to the past, back to when he had defended Arthur on a day-to-day basis. He would save them. He had to.

"Stop! Whatever it is you're doing!" Merlin pushed through the crowd, shouting at the sorceress. Once within visibility range, she waved a hand at him, almost lazily. Merlin blocked her spell without so much as a word and continued marching toward her.

"Stay away," she warned, tossing another enchantment his direction. He dodged that one even more effortlessly. Seriously... She was a novice compared to Morgana; compared to him.

"Listen. You don't want to mess with me." Merlin said. He was semi aware of the crowd watching the scene around them, but he decided he'd deal with that when it came. "I know you want revenge, but hurting the queen won't help. There are good people on every side of a war. Camelot is better now than ever before. Don't ruin it."

"Stay away!" She called again and verbally began shouting spells at Merlin. He once more blocked them easily, which was obviously beginning to unnerve the enchantress.

"Who are-?"

"I am Emrys! You may have heard of me." Merlin couldn't help a tiny smile, mildly proud of his own fame. "I lost everything fighting for Camelot. And yes, I am one of your kind. Don't do this."

"Emrys?" All the willpower seemed to drain from the woman. "But you? How? Emrys?" She sank to the ground as Merlin finally stood in front of her. "I...I serve you, my lord."

Now that was a new one. Merlin shook his head and helped the lady to her feet. "Undo the enchantment on my friends and never harm any of them again." Merlin frowned slightly, not used to having such influence. "Leave, for your own safety. Work hard. Put the past behind you. Revenge...revenge is futile. Along with regret." He was half-speaking to himself and he knew it, but it didn't matter. He would analyze his own mind later. Now he had to focus on making sure the sorceress would never pose a threat again.

"You...you wish for me to leave? Emrys?" She sunk back to the ground, kneeling at his feet. Quite honestly, it was starting to creep Merlin out. How royalty put up with it was confounding.

"I want you to promise to stop trying to get revenge. Queen Guinevere and all her company are doing good for this land. I defend them. Trust me when I say you do not want to mess with me."

"Yes, yes. Anything you say."

"Then take the spell off them and go." Merlin added a bit more kindly, "I wish you well."

The lady got to her feet, wiping her nose. "Thank you Emrys. I...I will obey." She raised a hand and Merlin glanced up at the balcony to see Gwen, Gaius, Leon, Percival, and a couple others rising to their feet once more. He turned back to the enchantress, but she had disappeared. Vanished, just as he'd asked.

The candle lights flickered back on and Merlin suddenly realized his dilemma. He was now the center of attention in the courtyard. And his friends were awake...

Cautiously, Merlin lifted his eyes to the balcony, wondering if he'd been spotted yet, or if he still had time to make his escape. Of course, the rumors about Emrys would probably spread regardless, but there would be no evidence if he wasn't actually seen by someone who knew him...

"Merlin!" Gwen was staring right at him. Along with everyone else.

He sighed and stayed where he was. It looked like there would be more crying before the day was out.

•••

Within minutes, Merlin was being hugged repeatedly by Gwen and Gaius and even Leon and Percival. Gwen was sobbing, Gaius was on the verge of tears and so incidentally, Merlin was struggling to keep from breaking down as well.

"Oh Merlin! You're really here! You're alive!" Gwen was nearly hysterical. "Why didn't you come home?!"

Home... Merlin shook his head slightly and his voice wavered as he spoke. "Camelot wasn't home without Arthur. And I failed him."

"No...no you didn't." Gwen pulled away from Merlin long enough to look him in the eyes. "You stayed with him. Never abandoned him. And if you- the greatest sorcerer in the world- couldn't save Arthur, no one could. I did not blame you then, and I do not blame you now, Merlin. You're our friend." Her voice went up an octave and Merlin sniffed loudly, too overcome to immediately respond. But then something seemed to process in his brain and he was distracted from his woes.

"You...you know about my magic?" Merlin blinked at Gwen somewhat nervously and then turned toward Gaius. "Did you tell her?"

"I figured it out," the queen said as Merlin's guardian shrugged, not appearing sorry in the slightest. "You were the old sorcerer on the cliffs during the battle at Camlann."

"All right, why are we just now hearing this?" Percival was frowning in confusion. "You're saying Merlin's a sorcerer?"

"I was born with it," Merlin said softly- the same line he'd said so many times- his way of justifying his abilities.

"So you've been using magic? The entire time we've known you?" Leon seemed just as blown away. "And you were the old man? The one that killed Uther?"

"That's not true. It was Morgana who killed Uther. I was trying to heal him, but she'd already put a curse on him. Truly." Merlin nodded solemnly to the two knights. "I used my magic to protect Camelot. I always have."

"Except for the time when you used us as footstools," Percival muttered.

Merlin cracked a grin while Gaius and Gwen frowned in unison.

"And no, don't ask, because we're not repeating that story," said Leon, mostly for the sake of the two who hadn't been a part of the event.

"But Merlin, honestly," resumed Gwen after a silent moment of dredging up old-man-Merlin memories, "we want Camelot to be your home again. We didn't just lose Arthur. We lost you too, and that hurt."

"I...I..." Merlin thought about his years as a wanderer. He had never had to get close to anyone. He wasn't constantly swamped by the little reminders of what felt like his past life. It had been bearable. If he stayed in Camelot, he would have to walk down the same hallways, every day. The same kitchens, where he had prepared his master's food; the same training grounds, where Arthur used to beat him up; the same throne room where Merlin's friend had ruled. It sounded like a lot of pain.

"Let me think about it."

Gwen just nodded and hugged Merlin again, still sniffling. "I'm so happy you're here," she finally said, before leaving Gaius' work space, where the five of them had gathered.

"As am I." Leon clapped Merlin on the back, then pulled him in for a hug. Percival did the same.

"Though still, Merlin. You were a rude old man."

"Bah, Percival." Merlin responded in his Dragoon voice, smiling at the knights' looks of shock. "What other fun is there for an old man?" He cackled and Gaius just shook his head. Leon and Percival left a moment later, seeming a little alarmed. Merlin could only smile. He had been expecting to bawl all evening, but he was actually having more fun than he'd had for years.

Though there was now just Gaius to talk with. Maybe Merlin had thought too soon.

Gaius didn't immediately say anything. He simply set about the room, gathering pots and dishes and various herbs. Finally Merlin couldn't take the silence.

"I owe you an apology, Gaius. I..." Merlin cleared his throat. "I should have came back sooner- or at least sent word for your sake. You and my mother both. I...I was selfish. Only thinking of my own pain."

"Yes, Merlin. I don't deny that." Gaius pulled out a knife from a drawer and began chopping herbs.

Merlin rubbed the scruff on his chin and bit his lip. Was Gaius really mad at him? Or was he just too emotional to look at Merlin?

"So," Merlin attempted to change the subject. "What are you working on?"

"I'm keeping my promise," Gaius responded. "When you left five years ago, I told you I'd have your favorite soup ready when you came back. Hopefully you still like it." He dumped a handful of vegetables into a kettle and tears filled Merlin's eyes.

"Gaius..."

"I think I always knew you were still alive," said Merlin's mentor- his friend and father-figure. "I knew you needed your own time to process your destiny without Arthur. I knew you would come back. I just hoped I would live long enough to see that day." Gaius set the soup pot over the fire and then walked closer to Merlin. "I am happy my hopes were fulfilled."

"Gaius..." Merlin's chin quivered and he settled for embracing the old man rather than trying to give a speech.

"Welcome back, my boy." Gaius patted Merlin's back while the latter blinked rapidly. Merlin had missed his mother; he had missed Gwen and the knights, but he had longed for Gaius' company more than anyone's.

"Thank you," Merlin croaked out after a long moment. "I hope you haven't completely turned my room into a storage closet?"

"Nope." Gaius gestured to the bedroom door. "I could never bring myself to move anything around. It's been waiting for you."

Merlin nodded and hugged Gaius again, wondering how he could have stayed away from Camelot for so long. Of course, it had never been out of his mind during his travels. He had trained his ears to listen for Camelot gossip, and on occasion, he had even casually asked about the kingdom's latest news. How Queen Guinevere seemed to be coping. Which of Arthur's knights were still alive. Whether or not anyone knew the court physician. But now Merlin was back. And yes, it stung, but at the same time he didn't think he could bear to sleep in another bed in a strange boardinghouse in a far off city. He didn't want to leave Gaius again. He wanted to stay, and amuse himself by frightening the knights with his magic. He wanted to see Gwen rule, to join in on the council meetings just as he had always longed to do as a servant. Surely he could bear the sorrowful memories. For they were also joyous memories. The best times of his life.

"Soup's on." Gaius placed two bowls on their little wooden table- the same table Merlin had sat at to pour over spell books and solve Camelot's biggest challenges.

"I...I'll be there in a moment actually." Merlin swallowed hard, determined not to change his mind. "I need to write a letter to my mother."

"Whatever for?" Gaius sat down, slightly puzzled.

Merlin gave the older man a small smile. "I need to warn her not to expect me back in Ealdor for a while."

"Oh?" Gaius' voice was light and unassuming, but Merlin could tell he was pleased.

"Yes, um, I don't want her to worry again when I don't stop by. I...I'm thinking Camelot might still...have use of me." Merlin let out a shaky breath and then smiled more confidently than he had in years. Five years to be exact. "Do you think Gwen would object to a court sorcerer?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Merlin_** **_struggles_** **_to_** **_adjust to_** _ **a**_ ** _new_** ** _life_** ** _as the_** ** _official court_** ** _sorcerer,_** ** _whilst preparations are made for S_** ** _ir Percival and Lady Mary's wedding._**

•••

"Chickens! Chickens! A coin a piece!"

Merlin shuffled through the busy market place, hunched over with the weight of Gaius' flour sack. He really needed to talk with Gaius about buying food. Merlin didn't eat as much as the physician seemed to think. But maybe that was because Gaius had grown used to cooking for only himself and now he assumed he had to double everything. Whatever the case, Merlin was ready to put down the flour sack.

"Lucky charms! Ward off dark magic with these! Never worry again! Lucky charms!"

Merlin stopped where he was and turned to see the scraggly vendor waving amulets in people's faces. They weren't seriously magic, were they?

He shifted the flour sack and backtracked a few paces. "Excuse me, why are you calling those objects lucky? Are they enchanted?"

The merchant glanced at Merlin and laughed. "Of course not! How could you ward off magic with magic? Real smart one you are." He chuckled, his laugh full of phlegm.

"There are many different types of magic," lectured Merlin. "It was a valid question." He shifted the flour to his other shoulder and frowned at the amulets. "I'm going to have to ask that you close up your stand. These are fake. People will complain about you cheating them."

"What?! You can't do that! This is my living. I'm not going anywhere." The man spat at Merlin. "What authority do you have anyway?"

Merlin straightened, even under the weight of his sack. He did like stating his new role. "I'm the official court sorcerer. Anything concerning magic falls under my jurisdiction."

"But...but, arghh!" The man suddenly leapt at Merlin- who easily stepped to the side and let the man fall to the ground.

"Really, sir, attacking me is pointless. It will only get you thrown in the dungeons. I suggest you leave now." Merlin turned and began calmly walking back toward the castle. "If I hear you're still selling your charms tomorrow, I'll be back," he said over his shoulder. "Good day."

Merlin heard the man cursing as he walked off, but Merlin felt almost giddy. He had power in Camelot. He was no longer _just_ a servant. Yet it was weird. And it was possibly going to his head. Maybe that was why Gaius made him fetch the flour. Gaius was trying to keep Merlin humble.

"It's not like I just recently received power," Merlin had told Gaius the previous evening. "But now I have a different type of influence."

"Which worries me." Gaius had frowned at Merlin across their dinner plates. "You don't have to correct each and every flaw within the city, you know. It only makes people upset with you."

"But I'm helping to protect Camelot!"

"Which you did better when your magic was a secret," Gaius had finished. Merlin hadn't known how to respond. It wasn't like he was seeking recognition. He just liked his level of authority. Was there anything wrong with that?

Merlin walked into Gaius' quarters and deposited the flour sack with a sigh of relief. "My back, Gaius!" Merlin moaned and leaned against the table. "I feel like you."

"Much appreciated, Merlin," said the physician from behind a beaker of greenish liquid. "Did you happen to find a wedding gift while you were in town?"

Merlin ran a hand through his messy hair and groaned again. "I completely forgot, Gaius! I'll go back tomorrow morning and look for something. I have someone to check on anyway."

"Don't tell me, another fake magician." Gaius raised his eyebrows. "Merlin, I have to say that you're a lot more hardhearted these days."

"I am not!" Merlin threw up his arms for emphasis. "I told you before. I'm protecting Camelot."

"From cheap vendors and performers?"

Before Merlin could come up with an argument against Gaius' point, there was a quick rap on the door. Sir Leon poked his head inside.

"Gaius, Merlin," he nodded to them in turn. "The queen wants you both in the throne room. A council meeting."

"Be right there," said Gaius, giving Merlin another sideways look. Merlin bit his lip and sighed. He sighed a lot it seemed. He'd only been back in Camelot for two weeks, but it had been a rough two weeks. Emotionally anyway. Sure, it had been broken up by laughter- Merlin did enjoy being back with his friends, but in a way he'd gotten used to being a loner. Maybe Gaius was right. Maybe he wasn't as compassionate as he'd once been.

"Come on, Merlin!" Gaius was waiting. Merlin pushed his worries to the back of his mind and hurried down the corridor, after his mentor.

•••

Queen Guinevere was talking with Lady Mary when Percival arrived. Aside from the queen's maidservant, Aleesia, they were the only council members present.

"My ladies," Percival smiled at them both and then grew solemn. "Is there some sort of emergency?"

Gwen and Mary both smiled, almost conspiratorially, and Percival relaxed. If it had been something bad, they wouldn't be grinning so suspiciously.

Leon entered the room a moment later, followed by Gaius and Merlin. Ahh, so it wasn't even the entire council, thought Percival. It was Gwen's privy council. Her "friend-council" as Mary had once called it.

"All right, thank you for coming," said Gwen, still smiling. She glanced at Percival and he suddenly felt very self-conscious. Mary winked at him and that was even worse. The women were plotting something. He could sense it.

"As you know, the day following the morrow is a very special day. And I've gathered the council for your opinions."

The wedding. What were they going to do to the wedding? Percival glanced at Leon in mild panic. The other knight, however, was listening to Gwen, and didn't seem to notice Percival's franticness.

"What we'd truly like, are your formal opinions on an event after the ceremony." Gwen paused and glanced at Percival's dark-haired fiancée. "A ball."

"Open to the public," Mary added. "I know it is certainly not custom here, but such occasions are becoming popular elsewhere. In Castilla," she pronounced the foreign city with a spanish accent, "there were often dances at not only holiday celebrations, but also weddings and birthdays- according to my mother. It would be fun for Camelot. Something new, but something to unite the land more so. It would give the people something to talk about at the very least."

"You said it would be open to the public?" Gaius frowned. "That does not give people very much time to travel for it."

"Well, we can only fit so many in the city. It is probably for the best," answered Gwen.

"And if it were to be a success," Mary cut in, "we can always hold another ball when Sir Leon gets married!"

The curly-haired knight scoffed. "Well, you might have to make do with one then...if even that. Think of the security risk, my ladies. Especially if the dance is to be open to the public."

Percival raised his eyebrows at his friend's point. He honestly had no opinion, one way or another. If the dance became a reality, he supposed Mary would be happy, which was always a bonus. Yet if Leon vetoed the idea...then Percival wouldn't have to dance. He wasn't even sure how to dance so maybe it really was the best option...

"I'm sure you could manage the security just fine, Leon," reassured Guinevere. "You always do."

"I would at least have to have an extra couple patrols on hand," the head knight responded. "Though I suppose it could be taken care of fairly easily."

"Percival? What say you?" Mary raised her eyebrows at him dramatically and he sighed. He couldn't very well tell his future wife that her idea was silly.

"If you want a ball, I promise not to hide," Percival finally told her, hoping it was enough of a diplomatic answer. Merlin, Gaius, and Leon all laughed.

"You promise not to hide? How about a promise to dance? With your wife?" Mary batted her eyes and Percival couldn't help but smile. She was stubborn, but he loved her determined personality. Her fearlessness.

"Yes, I suppose I would dance with you. A few times."

"I believe you meant to say the whole evening, but I will forgive your slight of speech." Mary grinned as Gwen nodded toward Merlin and Gaius.

"Do either of you have an opinion on the matter?"

"I am inclined to think the people of Camelot will be begging for more frequent dances," said Gaius. "It has been a good many years since there has been a public celebration- hosted in the palace, I might add. As Sir Leon noted, that does provide a security risk, but keep in mind, we have the finest security around. Even against dark magic." He put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Percival thought Merlin looked a little guilty almost- but it was hard to tell. Part of Merlin's face was still obscured by his attempt at a beard, and Percival wasn't used to it. He wasn't used to thinking Merlin was a good liar either, but now it was a little hard to guess what the man was contemplating, judging off of Merlin's composure. He had obviously fooled everyone for quite some time. Or at least Percival. He had never even been suspicious of the servant, who had simply seemed like a rather odd little brother.

"It will be interesting." Merlin shrugged. "Though I honestly have no desire to dance. I am indifferent."

"Aleesia?" The queen glanced at her maid, whose reply was quite similar to Gaius'.

"Well then, I think we are agreed in favor," said Gwen. "It will be a well deserved break for the people of Camelot. Assign as many knights as you wish, Sir Leon." She glanced at her second-in-command and he gave her a quick nod, before hurrying off to begin preparations.

"Gaius, Merlin?" Gwen called before they had a chance to leave as well. "Do think we would be able to use any sort of magic to expedite the decorating? We were thinking..."

Percival noticed Mary walking toward him and he stopped listening to the queen. "This was entirely your idea, was it not?" He reached for her hand as she nodded openly.

"My mother always talked about dances. It would have been her dream come true to see this." Mary smiled somewhat sadly and Percival thought of the day he'd first met her, when she showed up on the castle steps battered and bruised, claiming her family's land along the eastern boarder had been overtaken by bandits. Her mother had been killed and her brother taken hostage. She had fought her way out and rode for help, in the hope that her father, the late knight, Sir Kay, still had friends in the royal city who would fight to free her brother.

"Guinevere did not need much convincing," Mary was still explaining. "I told her I thought a ball would be fun, and she agreed. It will make Camelot seem modern too- having an actual dance." She twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "'Twill be the talk of the land."

"Which is bad, because you realize I have no idea how to dance. And since you will be the fairest at the ball...Well, all eyes will be on us." Percival shook his head in mock pain, and Lady Mary laughed and kissed him briefly.

"A knight of Camelot. One of the original roundtable knights at that! An elite warrior...with no ability to dance." She clicked her tongue, her chin tipped up so she could look him in the eye. "I suppose I shall just have to teach you, then. What say you to a picnic dinner and a lesson? This evening? We could ride down to the riverside?"

Percival let his grin spread across his face. "See you then." He gave Mary another kiss and left the throne room, still smiling.

•••

Gwen was quite pleased with how the decorations had turned out. Wreaths of flowers hung from the columns in the great hall and Camelot golds and reds draped the walls in the form of ribbons and elaborate tapestries. It reminded her of her own wedding.

She absentmindedly rubbed the ring on her finger until she could have sworn she was actually back in time, and Arthur was standing at the front of the room, wearing his crown; beaming at her as she walked toward him. She could hear the voices of the knights- of Gwaine and Elyan especially. They were cheering. Everyone was so happy. In that moment, Gwen's life had been closer to perfect than ever before. How quickly things had changed.

"My lady?" Aleesia was staring at Gwen in concern. "The guests will start entering the room soon. Shouldn't you be heading back to your chambers to change?" She set down a basket full of tiny white flower petals and extended Gwen an arm.

"Yes, yes, of course." Guinevere allowed Aleesia to lead her out of the hall and up the stairs. "I was simply reminiscing."

"Ah." Aleesia didn't press further. She was smart enough to guess Gwen's train of thought and tactful enough not to comment. After all, there was really nothing comforting to say that hadn't already been said. And Gwen didn't mind. Sometimes silence was better than emotional speeches.

Despite Gwen's solemn mood, she was thoroughly happy during the wedding ceremony. Lady Mary looked lovely in her pale blue gown and Sir Percival looked as regal as Gwen had ever seen him. Their happiness was contagious, and she was truly glad they were both getting the joyous occasion they deserved. They had been through so much in the past few years. Even after Lady Mary's brother had been rescued and the bandits imprisoned, it had been a painful several months repairing the damage and moving on emotionally. Gwen had no regrets about inviting the lady to the royal court. Especially when Mary's brother took a wife and she was the odd one out.

"Look, the dancing is beginning!" Aleesia had been quiet for most of the evening, but she seemed excited by the music and the mix of nobility and commoners who had begun twirling around the great hall.

Gwen's smile was almost placating. "Aleesia, dear, you do not have to stand by my side all night. You are more than welcome to join the dancing." She raised her eyebrows at the younger girl, who in turn, shook her head fervently.

"Oh no, my lady. I have no experience with dancing of any sort. I would be an awful embarrassment to everyone." She laughed wryly. "Besides, I'd much rather keep you company."

It was Gwen's turn to shake her head. "I don't believe you for one moment. And even if you do not have much practice, now is the perfect chance! See, Percival said the same thing, but look at him!" Gwen pointed to the newlyweds, spinning in a graceful arc at the center of the hall. They were both grinning so wide Gwen's heart felt like it would either burst or break- she wasn't yet sure which. If only Arthur could have been there...

"Well, my ladies, how are you enjoying the ball?" Gaius and Merlin appeared from the crowd and Gwen snapped herself out of her daydreaming. It was Percival and Mary's celebration. She had no right to be sad.

"'Tis excellent, sire," Aleesia told the physician. "The people seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Indeed." It was Merlin who responded. Gwen noticed he was staring into the crowd, looking somewhat riled. She hoped he wasn't worried about dark magic. He was more uptight than he'd used to be; more wary. Between Merlin and Leon, Gwen was confident Camelot had the most extensive security in all the five kingdoms.

"Have either of you danced yet?" Gaius asked. "I keep telling Merlin he should socialize with the crowd, enjoy himself, but no...He seems content to stare at everyone else."

"Yes, Gaius." Merlin whipped his head back toward Gwen so quickly she winced for the sake of his head. "I am quite content."

He and Gaius exchanged a mystery look, both slightly irritated with one another. Gwen was curious, but didn't raise the issue. Instead she responded to Gaius by way of incriminating Aleesia.

"I keep saying she should dance, but she does not either." Gwen narrowed her eyes at her servant playfully. "Perhaps you do not dance, because the one you wish to dance with is currently patrolling the courtyard?"

Aleesia stared at her fingertips, chapped from washing the laundry. "I have no idea what you mean, my lady."

Gwen just smiled at Gaius and Merlin. "Ah, well. I suppose we shall all just stand here then. Unless you would like to dance, Gaius?" She raised her eyebrows toward the older man who laughed, good-natured.

"My lady, my dancing days are well behind me, but if it pleases you, I suppose I can endure one song."

"Thank you, Gaius." Gwen's smile was more sincere this time. She loved Gaius like the grandfather she'd never had. Without his wisdom, his comforting embrace, and his caring nature, Gwen had no idea how she would have survived the months after Arthur's death- the first few weeks of her solo rule.

The new song began and Gwen and Gaius made their way onto the dance floor. Gwen glanced back at where they had been standing and noticed both Merlin and Aleesia had disappeared. As for Aleesia, maybe Gwen had finally teased her too much, maybe she had actually been hurt. The queen bit her lip, suddenly wracked with guilt. Aleesia was the sweetest person Gwen had ever known. The thought of hurting her caused Gwen physical pain. And as for Merlin...

"Gaius, would you mind explaining what Merlin is up to?" Gwen returned her gaze to her dancing companion. "He has been acting unlike himself. And yes, while I realize he has obviously changed from the often clumsy servant we once knew, something still seems off."

"'Tis simply that, my lady." Gaius frowned, his droopy eye adding to his look of puzzlement. "He is no longer viewed as a foolish boy, and so his newfound authority has gone to his head. He has been stirring up rivalries with false magicians- gypsies selling their wares, and he gets quite agitated when they do not listen."

"Hhmm." Gwen wasn't sure of a response, so she was fine when Gaius continued speaking.

"He has a good heart and I think he does not truly want problems, but when he saw a merchant here tonight- one whom he had specifically warned the other day- it upset him."

"I can not say I blame him," Gwen frowned and craned her neck over Gaius' shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of the court sorcerer. "Hold on, I see him arguing with someone now!"

"Oh bother," mumbled Gaius, halting their dance entirely. "We better get over there."

"Too late," Gwen responded as she watched Merlin blast something at the man. He went flying into the stone wall and fell to the ground limp. The party-goers in that portion of the room froze in place and guards quickly flooded the scene. Even Mary and Percival, still at the center of the crowd, heard the disturbance. Percival drew his sword and rushed to see what was going on.

"Oh no, my lady, what did I miss?" Aleesia suddenly materialized at Gwen's side, looking concerned for her mistress's safety.

"Merlin," said Gaius, as the physician stomped off to have a chat with the sorcerer. Gwen put a hand on Aleesia's shoulder reassuringly, hoping the servant forgave her.

"It was nothing important. Nothing to worry about. Simply an overreaction on Merlin's part." Gwen paused. "On that note, please forgive my overstep. I have no right to tease you so consistently about someone you do not even have feelings for."

"Well, I ah, never said I did not have feelings for-"

"My ladies, is everything all right?" Sir Leon and several of his knights rushed toward Gwen and Aleesia; the courtyard patrol abandoned. "Merlin took on a dark wizard?"

"I do not believe so. It was rather a misunderstanding, according to Gaius." Gwen tipped her head confidently. "Nothing to worry about. The celebration can continue."

"Very well." Leon surveyed the crowd suspiciously, then nodded to the women and took off into the thick of the chaos. Lady Mary filled in his absence.

"Well, this will be the talk of the kingdom for months!" She placed her hands on her hips and grinned. Gwen had honestly worried the lady would be upset with the ball's interruption, but on the contrary, she seemed pleased. Though again, Lady Mary enjoyed jousting tournaments, so Gwen shouldn't have been surprised. A suspicious fight was right up Mary's alley.

Sir Percival joined their huddle a minute later. "Everything's fine. The man's been detained for now. Leon and Gaius will sort out what to do with him so that the rest of us can continue dancing." He glanced at his wife. "Though truly, I'm about ready to leave the crowds for tonight."

"I quite agree." Mary beamed at her husband, and then at Gwen and Aleesia, giving them both hugs and thanks for making the day so wonderful.

"Oh, and tell Merlin thanks as well," Lady Mary called as she and Percival made their way out of the hall and toward the staircase leading to everyone's chambers. "I do enjoy it when someone gets knocked unconscious!"

Gwen glanced at Aleesia, brows raised. They both laughed.

•••

"You do realize you interrupted your friend's wedding in order to get revenge on a salesperson?" Gaius was pacing in front of Merlin's open doorway while the latter sat on his bed, head in his hands.

"Trust me, Gaius. I'm sorry. I lost control. That hasn't happened in years and it mustn't ever happen again." Merlin lifted his head. "Do you think something's wrong with me?"

Gaius sighed. "I could answer that question many different ways, but I believe the truth is that you've simply been trying to forget the past. You don't wish to be constantly reminded of Arthur and so you've locked away every memory. Including your own personality. You act unlike the Merlin you once were because you aren't the same man." Gaius stopped pacing and sat down beside Merlin. "He is still there. Deep inside you." Gaius patted Merlin's shoulder. "But you need to realize it. You need to remember everything. Mourn. And carry on. You avoided everyone for five years. In doing so, you postponed your grief while the rest of us have already dealt with it. In an attempt not to seem weak, you've altered yourself."

Merlin winced and nodded at his guardian's words. He knew Gaius was right- to be truthful, Gaius was usually always right. At the same time, he didn't really want to hear it. He knew he had been rather unreasonable. And then he had attacked an unarmed man- in the middle of a party at that. Sure, the man had been a true prat. But Merlin had higher standards, didn't he?

"Thank you, Gaius," he forced himself to mumble. "I just...need to do some thinking."

The white-haired physician nodded and without another word, left the room. And Merlin did do some serious thinking. And remembering. And crying. Yet when morning came, he felt somewhat better. Even when he had to humble himself and apologize to the merchant.

The vendor had snubbed Merlin's apology for the most part, but he did eventually agree to leave the city and stop scamming people. On the walk back from the dungeon, Merlin caught up with Gaius in the hallway.

"That was certainly not fun. I felt like a servant again." And it was true. Having to deflate his pride reminded Merlin of all the days he had spent scrubbing armour and emptying chamber pots.

"I am glad." Gaius put an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Partially because I need you to go into town and run some errands for me. I hear that flour is being sold half-price..."

Merlin just shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wildfires are encroaching on the_** ** _borders_** ** _of_** ** _Camelot, creating_** ** _panic,_** ** _and Merlin fears_** ** _sorcery is at play._**

•••

"Good morning, Gaius!" Merlin entered the physician's room, slightly breathless from his morning walk, but grinning all the same.

"Someone seems chipper today," said Gaius, setting out a loaf of bread for breakfast. "And awake unusually early." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Gaius!" Merlin shook his head. "Must I be up to something in order to enjoy a brisk morning walk?"

The older man didn't respond. With Merlin, it was always an adventure...

"Why, that's simply...all right, you win. Happy Birthday!" Merlin sat down at the table and pulled a wrapped box from behind his back. "You probably thought I wouldn't remember!"

"Well, I must say I am surprised." Gaius sat down across from the younger man. "Especially given that my birthday is not for another ten months."

"What? Gaius! I was sure it was today!" Merlin spoke rather loudly, as if signaling that he was acting, faking surprise. Something was definitely up. Gaius frowned at Merlin for a long moment. There was something different about his appearance even. Gaius couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Merlin started to scratch his chin conspicuously. Gaius watched him for a moment, then started to laugh.

"You got a haircut didn't you?"

Merlin laughed as well. "I decided I might as well go back to my normal haircut. When I am your age, then I'll start the Dragoon look." Merlin rubbed his clean shaven face once more and Gaius shook his head.

"So, did you honestly go to town thinking it was my birthday? Do I still get the present?"

"What? Oh no, I knew it wasn't your birthday..." Merlin shook his head. "But I mean, since I missed your celebration two months ago, you can have it now, rather than waiting another ten months. Though I mainly just wanted to see how long it would take you to notice my hair."

Gaius took the present, smiling at Merlin's antics. The past four weeks had been the best weeks in a long time. The young man's company was uplifting, and recently, Merlin had been acting more and more like his usual, goofy self.

Gaius tore the paper off the parcel and saw that it was a book. A book of healing spells and the histories behind their invention. "Merlin! This is quite the gift, wherever did you find it?"

"When you are known for being the most powerful sorcerer in the kingdom, you'd be amazed the number of villagers who approach you with items belonging to some ancient relative of theirs, wanting you to make good use out of the oddities." Merlin shook his head. "The other day, a woman gave me a hairbrush, claiming it had belonged to her deceased sister, who had lived a wonderful and long life and attributed it to the brush. I examined it very closely, but it was not magical in the slightest. I decided the woman had been simply giving me a hint about my own hair."

Gaius laughed as Merlin shook his head for probably the tenth time that morning. "Well, you certainly look more put together than you did previously. And thank you for this book. I look forward to reading it start to finish."

Merlin nodded and was about to start his breakfast when Queen Guinevere waltzed in.

"Merlin, Gaius!" Gwen looked worried. "I believe we have a problem."

Gaius got to his feet and frowned at Merlin. It was just another day in Camelot...

•••

"It was everywhere, my lady. I've seen wildfires before, but not like this." Sir Leon both sounded and looked exhausted. His patrol had evidently traveled all night to get the news back to Camelot- in the hope that something could be done to save the southern garrison.

"How many did we lose?" Gwen's voice was lower than usual, but she couldn't help the worry. She was Queen. People would look to her. But she had no idea what they were up against.

"At least five knights. Plus eight or nine villagers." Leon stared at the stone ground, the ash stains on his clothes and face making him appear older and more solemn than usual. "We evacuated everyone. But they are now without homes. The entire garrison and the surrounding region will be destroyed within a day or two. If it hasn't already crumbled."

Gwen glanced around the throne room, at Gaius, Merlin, Aleesia, Leon, and a small group of other council members she knew slightly, but not as well as she would have liked. They were all watching her, waiting for their queen's instruction. Sometimes she missed simply being a servant.

"Well, we must first provide for the people who have lost their livelihoods. We shall send another troop to the southern garrison, and they shall provide supplies and assistance for the refugees. If the fire can be fought, we can attempt at least to contain it. And if it is not a natural fire..." Gwen trailed off, glancing at Merlin. Fortunately, he seemed to be on the same train of thought.

"I shall go with the patrol, my lady. I will do all I can."

"Thank you, Merlin," said Gwen sincerely. "Sir Leon, once you've rested I assume you will lead the group back to the garrison?"

"Indeed, my queen. Sir Percival will return to Camelot tomorrow and he can fulfill any duties of mine until the situation at the southern border is under control."

Gwen nodded. It would be good to have Percival and Mary back. They had left to visit Mary's brother at her family's manor on the edge of the kingdom. They had been gone well over a week.

"Very well. Council dismissed." Gwen inclined her head toward the other councillors, who immediately left. Her privy council lingered several minutes longer as Merlin and Leon discussed the fires with Gaius, and Aleesia offered to start gathering various supplies for the journey.

Gwen enjoyed being queen- for the most part. Yet there were sometimes when she wanted to saddle her own horse and ride off to help save the day. Arthur had always done that as king. He had been on the front lines with any of his men constantly. Which was one of the reasons they had respected him. But as queen, Gwen felt it was entirely different. If she insisted on going on every journey into danger, her knights would be more focused on her protection than anything else. It would be counterproductive.

"My lady, is something bothering you?" Aleesia had moved back to Gwen's side, always concerned for her mistress.

Gwen opened her mouth to reassure her maidservant all was well, but then she was struck by a new idea.

"Aleesia...Lady Mary knows how to fence quite well, does she not?"

"Aye, my lady. She has often recruited me as her opponent- for practice." Aleesia smiled rather sheepishly. "Our skill levels are quite unmatched, I must say."

"Do you suppose...that once she returns...she will allow me to join her practice sessions?"

"I can't see why not." Aleesia frowned slightly. "What brings a sudden interest in fencing, if I might ask?"

Gwen tipped her head, which felt heavier with the weight of the crown. "I do not wish to always be a defenseless queen. Though I may never be a skilled warrior, I would very much like to be able to defend myself if there was ever need."

"Of course, my lady," Aleesia smiled. "I am sure Lady Mary will be ecstatic to train with you."

Gwen nodded, feeling more cheerful than she had a minute earlier. Now she had something to look forward to.

•••

Sir Leon had slept for two hours, eaten a quick meal, washed the ash off his face and hair, and was in the process of changing back into his chainmail when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called, adjusting the belt on his trousers.

The queen's maidservant, Aleesia, cautiously stepped into the doorway, appearing as nervous as a prisoner awaiting execution.

"The horses are all saddled, my lord. Merlin sent me to see if you are...about ready?" She was looking anywhere but him. Leon glanced at himself quickly, just to make sure he had dressed properly in his tired state. He had both shoes on; his trousers; his shirt. True, it was untied, and he didn't have his chainmail on as usual, but that was no reason for her to act like he was indecent. Maybe she was scared of him? Had he said something in front of her that could have possibly seemed frightening? He wracked his memories for a moment, but came up empty. He supposed he'd just have to be extra nice to her. Maybe she would get over it- whatever it was.

"Thank you, Aleesia. You can tell Merlin I'll be down in a couple minutes." He took a slow step toward her and asked, "Are the rest of the knights ready?"

"Yes, sire." She finally met his eyes and he was surprised by how vividly green they were. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed before. She was really quite pretty.

"Good. Ah, Aleesia," he continued as she started to turn. "I just want to say, ah, thank you. You always...ah, watch out for the queen and Lady Mary and well, everyone else. And I appreciate it." He cleared his throat, hoping his little speech had reassured her that she didn't need to fear him. However, to his disappointment, she seemed even more flustered.

"I, ah, well, I...thank you!" She gave him a quick curtsey and practically raced out of the room.

Sir Leon watched the door close as he listened to her footsteps on the stone flooring in the corridor. Well, he had tried. He finished dressing, grabbed his sword and cloak, and headed into the courtyard, where sure enough, everyone was waiting.

"You'll be fine, Merlin," Gaius was reassuring the court sorcerer. "You know far more than I do."

"I worry for you, Gaius. We might be gone for a while."

"Don't worry. I have my book to keep me company." The physician grinned and Merlin smiled as well as he mounted his horse. It was good to see Merlin happy, thought Leon as he watched them. It was good to have Merlin back in general.

Guinevere was standing on the steps next to Aleesia. Sir Leon walked toward them to give last minute warnings about what to do if they weren't back within a week. He glanced at the servant as he was talking and she looked away so fast he heard a muscle in her neck pop. He'd known Aleesia for five years. She hadn't always been so skiddish, had she?

"Good luck," Gwen told the group as Leon finally mounted his horse. He nodded in acknowledgement and off they went.

It was a long ride to the southern border. Merlin and Leon rode at the front of the group recounting stories from the past in which Merlin had used magic secretly.

"You spoke with the dragon while the rest of us were unconscious, I suppose," Leon was saying. Merlin was grinning ear to ear, having too much fun.

"Yes. And Arthur believed it when I told him he'd dealt the dragon a fatal blow." Merlin shook his head. "You were all so gullible."

"Well, you two did leave me lying on the field, semiconscious, for several hours before you thought to check for survivors. I had a right to be a little foggy for a couple days."

Merlin laughed at Leon's mock disapproval. "I still cannot believe you survived that."

"You doubt my skill? Why, I am-"

"Up ahead!" A knight from the back of the group was shouting, pointing at the mountain in front of them. Small tendrils of smoke were visible coming up from the opposite side. The fire had spread even farther.

Leon glanced at Merlin in near panic. They had only been riding a few hours. Camelot was still close by. Had the fire destroyed the entire southern kingdom?

"If that's the same fire you saw earlier, we might be in for some trouble," Merlin commented, his face paler than it had been a minute previously.

Leon could already smell the sharp scent of wood burning. Some trouble was an understatement. If the fire had traveled hundreds of miles in one day, it would strike Camelot by the morrow.

•••

It felt wrong to make camp in the path of a raging fire, but the sun had gone down and the horses were stumbling in the dark. Merlin paced in front of the knights who had already gone to sleep, ignoring Sir Leon's insistence that he get some rest.

"I don't understand. It hasn't even been terribly dry. How could such a wildfire move so quickly? There's no wind." Merlin licked a finger and held it in the air as a demonstration.

"Perhaps it's sorcery," Leon mumbled as he rolled onto his stomach, obviously trying to sleep. Merlin's mind was spinning though. If it was magic, who was controlling it? And why? Camelot had been in a state of relative peace during the entirety of Gwen's reign.

"Tomorrow I need to get close to the fire," Merlin told the senior knight. "If it is indeed magic, perhaps I can stop the flames. Or at least stop them from spreading."

Leon didn't respond and moment later Merlin heard him snoring. _Figures_ , thought Merlin, as he sank down onto his own traveling cloak and tried to focus on rest.

Something was off. Merlin's mind was still racing at breakneck speed and his senses were on edge. Was someone nearby? There was a crack in the bushes and Merlin bolted upright. The couple knights who were on guard duty looked half-asleep. Apparently they hadn't heard anything.

Merlin slowly stood up and moved toward the edge of the clearing. Now he was hearing voices. Someone was definitely out there.

"Hello?" He called softly, his hand stretched out in front of him in case he needed to use his magic to escape. "Show yourself!"

The noise was still far off, but as he spoke, it seemed to come closer.

"Did you hear that!" One of the voices was a woman's. "They must be around here somewhere."

Merlin frowned as he caught sight of a white-speckled horse among the dark forest trees. "Identity yourself!" he called again.

"Merlin?" The second voice sounded like Percival.

Merlin stood in place, momentarily stunned, but then broke into a clumsy run toward the approaching figures. "Lady Mary? Percival? What on earth are you two doing out here?" He nearly collided with his friends, and their noticeable horse. "I thought you were coming back from the eastern border?"

"Merlin!?" They both seemed just as surprised to see him. "We were coming back, but the fire had overtaken one of the main roads in the southeast part of the kingdom," started Percival. "Word was that Guinevere's men were losing the battle, so we, of course, had to come see if we could help." He shook Merlin's arm happily, still looking at Merlin as if they hadn't expected to see him for weeks. The tall knight's traveling cloak smelled like burnt grass. Merlin wondered how close to the fire they had actually been.

"So, did you take off on a solo mission or something?" Mary asked Merlin, squinting into the darkness over his shoulder. "We know the fire was set by a sorcerer, but I didn't think you'd come to face him on your own."

Merlin quickly shook his head. "No, no, Leon and a bunch of knights are here too, but did you say it was started by a sorcerer? Who?"

"We don't know," Mary shrugged, looking tired, almost indifferent. "We spent quite a bit of time in the little villages which were being evacuated. Sorcery was simply the rumor."

"Merlin?! Are you talking to someone?" Leon shouted from the clearing, evidently having woken.

"Shhh," Percival put a finger to his lips and stealthily crept toward the older knight, evidently planning to scare Leon.

"Even in times of danger, pranking takes priority," quipped Mary. She looked at Merlin with an amused grin. "I believe that is my husband's new life motto. 'Tis possible I'm a bad influence."

Merlin watched as Percival snuck up on his friend, literally making Leon jump, but the young warlock's thoughts were far from the clearing. So the fires were magic. And they were spreading eastward. But why? How? Merlin knew plenty of spells revolving around fire- it was one of the elements after all, but what magic could cause such enormous flames? And more importantly, sustain them day and night, over miles of terrain?

It was impossible! And if he was supposed to be Emrys, the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth, then how could someone else be controlling the flames?

"Are you all right, Merlin?" Lady Mary was staring at him suspiciously as they rejoined the rest of the group. "You look worried."

"Worried? Me? What gives you that idea?" He mumbled, partially to himself, "there's only a raging wall of fire moving toward us."

Mary raised her eyebrows, seeming rather impressed with Merlin's sass. "All right. Good point, but Merlin," she turned and put a hand on his shoulder. "If anyone in the five kingdoms can solve this, it is you. I have not known you as long as the others, true, but your greatness... 'Tis impossible to miss." She smiled, her white teeth well visible in the moonlight. "It practically radiates from you. Along with wisdom. You put the two of those together and you cannot be stopped by anything. Or so I have heard." Mary smirked. "I'm not much of an expert on wisdom, I'm afraid."

Merlin managed a smile for her sake. "Thanks, my lady."

"It's Mary!" She punched him on the arm playfully and suddenly Merlin understood why she had married Percival. She had a strong arm.

"So, if I understand you correctly, you were traveling back toward Camelot when you heard news of the fire," Leon was standing with his hands on his hips, talking to Percival. "Then you decided to see for yourself, went through several villages which were being evacuated, continued coming closer to the fire, and finally realized that firelight is not as romantic as it may have sounded."

"Like you would know," teased Mary. Sir Leon pointedly ignored her.

"We did get awful close to it, so we were forced to leave the main path and travel by side routes in haste," Percival patted the hilt of his sword, appearing rather glum. "It is spreading fast. There is no way I can see to fight it."

Leon turned to Merlin. "Dare I hope you have a plan?"

Merlin set his jaw. "We must get closer to the fire."

•••

The air was thick and hot. Sweat clustered on Percival's forehead but whenever he wiped it off it, a chalky greyish residue was left behind on his fingers. The ash was covering everything; it was getting harder to breath the closer they got. Percival glanced beside him, at his wife of twelve days. He wished she wasn't with them- that she had gone with the majority of the knights in order to deliver supplies to the refugees. However, he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't go for that. She was tough, she would keep up. And she wouldn't want to be left out of the excitement. She wouldn't allow it.

"How much farther, Merlin?" Sir Leon's voice was so hoarse he didn't even sound like himself. Percival's own throat burned because of the smoke. It was miserable business.

"I have to actually see the flames. So...a bit closer," rasped the court sorcerer. They were all on foot- the horses were smart enough to avoid the fire. Evidently smarter than their masters. The four of them were alone- the other knights had their orders to follow, but if they did return from helping the refugees and Merlin, Mary, Percival, and Leon still weren't back... It would probably be too late for the other knights to do anything. Percival and his friends would be the fire's newest victims.

"Closer than this? Merlin, the heat is killing us!" Mary's normally wavy hair was three times its size and her tanned skin had a greyish tint. "I already tossed my cloak nearly an hour past. I'm honestly considering stripping down to my undergarments!"

"That might be awkward for Sir Leon and I, but suit yourself," Merlin responded. Despite the situation, Percival couldn't help a smile when Mary turned to him and groaned. She was beautiful when she was frustrated. Though really, in his mind she was always beautiful...

"What?" She noticed his sappy grin. "Is the heat making you drunk?"

"I'm not sure that makes sense, but no." Percival smiled again and moved closer to his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You are simply lovely."

"Get off! Too much body heat!" protested Mary, pushing him away. He noticed her smile though. Which in turn, widened his own.

"Up ahead, I can sense it!" Merlin shouted, pointing to the hill. "Any moment now, we shall be within viewing distance of the flames." He had tied his jacket around his waist and was holding his ever present scarf in one hand, which assured Percival that Merlin had no honest desire to burn to death. But still...Mary had a point. The very air felt like a furnace. They couldn't take much more.

Another several minutes of pain filled hiking passed by. Percival had shed his cloak and his chain mail a while back, but he now gave up on his shirt as well. What was Merlin even planning to do? Would he be able to stop the wildfire at all, or were they simply walking toward their deaths?

"Everyone, stop!" Merlin held up a hand and Percival gazed around, trying to see what the younger man had noticed.

"There," Mary coughed. "I see it."

A crackling noise filled the air and Percival watched in slight horror as the wildfire peeked over the hill and came toward their group, devouring everything in its path as if it were a living being.

"This is no ordinary fire..." Merlin shook his head anxiously and Percival momentarily wanted to shout at the sorcerer. It obviously wasn't normal! They hadn't needed to come so far simply to verify that it _wasn't normal_!

"Someone cursed dragon fire." Merlin looked highly alarmed. "But there's only one dragon left. Aithusa. Why would Aithusa join with a sorcerer?"

"I thought you were the only one who could talk to dragons?" Leon seemed just as concerned as Merlin. "We talked about this earlier: how you spoke to the great dragon, er, Aithusa, and-"

"No no, that was Kilgarrah. Aithusa was the egg that I said got destroyed while you all ate the soup."

"All right, I suppose this conversation makes sense to you, but there's a fire racing toward us." Mary gestured to the hill while Leon blinked at Merlin in shock. Percival found that his mouth was too dry to even gulp. There was no way they could outrun the fire. If Merlin didn't have a plan, it was the end of the line.

"No one panic," Merlin said, an instant before he reared his head back and began shouting.

Percival thought he caught something about a dragon admist all the gibberish, but then Merlin started literally roaring and Percival forgot what was supposed to be happening.

After several seconds, Merlin fell silent and everyone else stared at him in alarm. Then there was a gust of wind and a flapping noise, and lo and behold, a dragon swooped down from the sky. Percival reached for his sword, but was too bewildered to actually draw the weapon. So Merlin was also a dragonlord. When had he missed that conversation?

"Aithusa!" The dragon landed in front of them and Percival thought he recognized the beast as the dragon who had attacked them at Camlann that fatal night. Except now, five years later, the dragon seemed nearly twice as large.

Merlin began roaring again, and Percival decided it was pointless to try to keep up with the chat. However, it seemed to be a one-way talk. The rather crippled looking creature wasn't responding.

"Merlin?! The fire is getting closer..." Mary pointed again, her voice edged with definite worry. "You can scold the dragon later, but we have to go!"

Merlin stopped roaring and turned to face Percival and the others. "Everyone! On Aithusa!"

"What?!" Percival was pretty sure they all spoke in unison.

"We cannot hope to outrun the fire. Aithusa's our only choice!"

"But it set the fire!" Percival pointed out, feeling the need to make sure Merlin knew the hazards of dragon-riding. "What if it dumps us in the flames?"

"She won't, because I told her to and I'm a dragonlord. Aithusa has to listen, even if she doesn't want to." Merlin glanced at his companions and then waved the dragon closer. Reluctantly, the creature stooped down so Merlin could climb on her back. "Come on! You will be fine!"

"Famous last words," Mary murmured as she watched Sir Leon cautiously approach Aithusa. Percival glanced at his wife, mentally seeing his life play before his eyes. Riding a dragon? They had to be insane...

"Hurry!" Merlin shouted. Mary glanced at Percival and shrugged.

"We might as well. Let's go."

He stood behind her and helped boost her onto the dragon's back. She cursed at her full length skirts -which she had left on, despite her threats- but within a matter of seconds she was situated behind Sir Leon and Merlin. Percival quickly boarded the dragon after his wife, and barely had time to hold onto her before Merlin started his roaring and Aithusa lunged skyward.

"Can she even hold us all?!" Leon shouted as Aithusa beat her wings so desperately it was as if the air was water.

"Barely. Only long enough to get us out of danger," Merlin yelled back. Real reassuring, thought Percival.

As they flew through a cloud of smoke so dense they could barely breathe, Percival decided he'd had enough of flying. They were high enough that the pressure hurt his ears. And his stomach... He tightened his grip on Mary and tried not to look down.

It was all over fairly quickly. Aithusa was certainly not the strongest dragon, so the moment they were out of the immediate fire-zone, Merlin had her land so they could all continue by foot.

"Wonderful ground," Percival jumped off first and relished the feeling of solid dirt beneath his feet. "Flying is not for me."

"Really?" Mary leaped off the dragon's back, and Percival caught her in his arms. "I was just starting to enjoy it."

"But you're mental," said Leon, looking slightly sick. "You enjoy near death experiences."

"Says the one who has died more times than anyone else."

"I have never actually-"

"Merlin?" Percival cut short the other two's banter with a worried glance in the sorcerer's direction. Merlin had dismounted, and appeared to be doing some sort of mind-communication with Aithusa. "Merlin, are you all right?"

"I don't believe Aithusa did this by herself." Merlin gestured to the scorched hills beyond their clearing. "Someone's forced her to do it. And then they cursed the flames so that they would multiply. The fire's far too large for her to have done this on her own."

"But you are the last dragonlord," said Sir Leon, walking closer to the court sorcerer. "Unless there are some more stories you need to be telling us."

"No, I am the last one, but I have found that people with magic- like Morgana, when she was alive- can still have some control over the dragons. Not as much as I do, but enough power to persuade the creatures." Merlin shook his head, looking sad for Aithusa's sake. "She believes she can put out the fire though."

"What? That's great!" Percival blinked quickly, hardly daring to believe there was an easy solution.

"She'll need to fly by the river though and spray water on the flames. Repeatedly. And I'll have to use magic. More powerful magic than I've ever used." Merlin ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "And I'll have to return to where the wildfires are strongest...again."

"Seriously?! Well then I apologize, but I'm definitely going be journeying in my underdress," said Mary. "Snow sounds so nice right now..."

Merlin was shaking his head. "I'll go alone. It is too dangerous."

"We have no intention of allowing you to go off and possibly die. Not without us, Merlin," said Leon.

Percival spoke up as well, thinking of all the times Merlin had saved them and gone unnoticed. "You're our friend, Merlin. We will help in whatever way we can."

The court sorcerer bit his lip for a moment, then gave in, letting his arms fall against his sides in defeat. "Fine. We'll go back to the river and you all can make sure the fire doesn't come any closer. There's a town; there will most likely be buckets you can fill with water. Fight the fire manually. I'll have to focus on my spells and Aithusa will fly above and disperse the water...but it might work."

Again, Percival wasn't fully reassured and he definitely wished Mary wasn't with them, jumping headfirst into danger. But he trusted Merlin. If there was a possibility of success - of saving Camelot, he was ready. One way or another.

•••

Aithusa landed on the riverbank outside the gates of an evacuated village. Mary didn't even wait for the others to dismount before she dove off the dragon into the ankle-deep water, relishing the coolness against her dehydrated skin.

"Go Aithusa!" Merlin shouted, before breaking into his dragonlord language. Mary watched him for a moment, finding his roaring oddly fascinating (and a little terrifying). It wasn't until the dragon filled her mouth with river water and leapt into the sky that Mary remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

"Protect the town. Find water buckets. Hurry," she recited to herself as she followed after Percival and Leon. They were both standing at the gates, not paying attention to the village, but instead watching something behind her. Mary turned and saw Aithusa spraying the fire from above, while Merlin stood halfway in the creek, his arms outstretched, the water moving in perfect ripples around him.

"We better hope he knows what he's doing," Leon wiped his forehead off with the back of his hand and gestured to an entire stack of water buckets and sand bags just inside the city gate. They had evidently been set out by the villagers- before everyone had given up hope and fled. "These honestly won't accomplish against that fire. It's simply a diversion for our own sakes. Something to do while Merlin uses his magic."

"But it is more preferable than standing still." Percival walked over to the pile of buckets and grabbed one in each hand. Mary watched as he walked back toward the river.

"He has a point," she told Leon as she selected a sturdy wooden bucket for herself. The senior knight followed, and within minutes, the three of them were hard at work, attempting to dose a tiny fire that had branched off the main monster. It had somehow leapt over the stream and was growing on the dead grass outside the village walls. But it wouldn't be growing for long. Mary felt a sense of accomplishment each time she splashed a bucket on the flame and watched it marginally decrease. It was hard work though. Her arms and back were sore from the repeated movements and though her feet were in the cool river water, the air was still hot and smoky, making it painful to breathe deeply.

In the background, she heard the constant crackling of the fire, Aithusa's wings beating tiredly, and of course, Merlin's loud chanting. He hadn't moved from his spot in the river and she wondered if he would be all right after everything was done. He said it would take a lot of effort to come up with the right mix of spells to counteract the curse that had been placed on the wildfire. But how much magic did he truly have? She didn't want him to drain his power- his very life. Especially not when they couldn't do anything to help him other than mentally cheer for his spells.

"He can do it." Mary felt a hand on her shoulder and she glanced up at her husband. He had stopped momentarily in order to make sure she was all right.

"I know," she placed a hand on top of Percival's and leaned her head against their clasped fingers. "I have faith in him; I simply don't want anything to go wrong. For any of us." She tipped her head toward Percival's, noticing how his week-old stubble made him appear stronger and more handsome than ever.

"It won't," he responded, his voice low as he leaned his face toward hers.

Cold water suddenly splashed both of them. They turned in unison to see Sir Leon refilling his bucket.

"Ah, my apologies. Bucket spilt." He smiled nonchalantly at them, then went back to dosing the fire.

Mary flicked the water out of her eyes and shook her head, partially amused, partially exasperated. But before they could devise a plan to get Leon back, Mary heard a strangled cry coming from Merlin.

He had his hands extended skyward and he was screaming in his dragon-tongue once more. Aithusa was spraying the fire still, but the water in the river suddenly started rushing together, pulling at their ankles so quickly, Mary almost fell over. The next thing she knew, the water had risen into the air and was swirling below Aithusa. The dragon breathed on the water and then...the liquid dropped in a mist, hurling through the flames and continuing across the mountains, where the fire was still raging in other areas. Because it was no longer in existence by the river. Every flame the mist touched had died instantly. The wildfire was gone.

"Merlin! You did it!" Mary shrieked for joy and she splashed through the now shallow river to where Merlin was. He turned to glance at them, smiling weakly, before he pitched headfirst into the water.

"Merlin!" Leon and Percival both outdistanced her as they raced to help their friend. She pulled her underdress up to her knees in frustration. Next time she went on a trip, she was definitely wearing a tunic.

"Rawwrr!" Aithusa was still hovering in the air, but the moment Merlin passed out, she let out a cry, which nearly caused Mary to trip over her own feet. Then, before anything could be done, Aithusa took off, disappearing as quickly as she could. Evidently, she wanted to be as far away from the dragonlord as she could be. Mary narrowed her eyes as the dragon faded from view, but Aithusa was none of her concern. It was Merlin who was in danger.

"He has only passed out," said Leon as Mary neared her friends. "He shall be fine."

She stared at the sorcerer's pale face, grey with the ash and smoke. He didn't look strong or fierce, but he was. He was the most powerful of them all.

•••

Gwen breathed a huge sigh of relief when she spotted the horses from her window. The other knights had all returned a day earlier, claiming that Merlin, Sir Leon, Sir Percival, and Lady Mary would be along in a few days. The fires had all stopped. Entirely. No one seemed to know who had set them- or why, but Camelot was no longer in danger. At the moment, that was all that mattered.

Gaius met Gwen on the staircase, looking just as eager to see Merlin. The young man was sitting upright on a horse, but he looked exhausted, even from a distance.

"Welcome back!" Gwen ran down the castle steps to hug Merlin and Mary and even Percival and Leon. When there hadn't been word from them, rumors of their deaths had started to circulate. And Gwen knew she couldn't bear to lose those four. Aside from Aleesia and Gaius, they were her sole companions. Her friends, who were really more like family than anything else.

"I knew you would do it, Merlin," said Gaius, helping the young man off his horse.

"But we still have no idea who started the fires," replied Merlin. "The enemy is still out there."

"But you did save Camelot," interjected Gwen. "We shall worry about the other sorcerer at a later date. Perhaps after you've all had a rest."

"Sounds perfect," said Mary, yawning. "I fear I have heat stroke."

Gwen noticed Merlin grinning slightly, and she figured Mary had been quite the company for the past few days. Which reminded her...

"Lady Mary, once you feel yourself again, I would very much like to train with you. If only for a bit of exercise, I-"

"Yes! Of course! I am well right now! Let's go," Mary looked thrilled, all pretense of heat fatigue evaporated instantly.

"Well, perhaps not this very moment, but certainly soon."

"I suppose that's wise, but yes! I would love to have another opponent besides Aleesia. I adore the girl, don't misunderstand me, but she's terrified of hurting me so the fights are very boring."

"Well, I don't wish to hurt you either, but-"

Their conversation was cut short by a yelp from Sir Leon. Percival had dumped his canteen down the back of his friend's shirt.

"Ha, now we're even!" Mary yelled, smiling. Gwen didn't even ask. She glanced around the courtyard, at all her friends, and for the first time, in the long years since Arthur had died, she felt whole again. Even if Camelot was still in peril, the enemy didn't stand a chance. Not against them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**When a**_ _**mysterious**_ _ **murder takes**_ _ **place on**_ **_Camelot's borders,_** ** _Queen_** ** _Guinevere_** ** _sends_** ** _Sir_** _ **Leon and**_ _**Sir**_ _ **Percival**_ _ **undercover**_ _ **to**_ _ **investigate.**_

•••

"Another one?" Gaius stood up from his table in concern as several knights carried in an unconscious servant. "Merlin, grab the bag of peppermint leaves and the clove oil. Let's see if we can revive him." Merlin nodded and put down his book, also frowning in concern.

"He was in the kitchens this morning, perfectly fine," said one of the knights. "It came on quickly, just as it did with the others."

"Hhmm," Gaius rubbed his forehead as he gazed at the sick man, who had been placed on one of the cots. "All four victims have been servants. They use the same well, do they not?"

"I believe so," replied the knight. "Do you think they've been poisoned?"

"I don't think it is anything as serious as that. But they all have the same sickness, so it is probable the contagion is in the water. Barricade the well for a few days. We shall see if more of these cases arise," instructed the court physician.

"Yes, sir." The knights ducked out of the room and Gaius turned to the sorcerer beside him. "Well, Merlin, it appears as if our leisurely afternoon is over." He took the bag of herbs and began applying various oils around the victim's nose and eyes, attempting to bring him back to consciousness. "When we were helping the other servants, did you happen to find a spell in that book you gave me? The one about healing?"

"Your birthday present?" Merlin smiled, but then shook his head, a more solemn look replacing his grin. "I haven't found anything. I am only halfway through the book however. There are probably plenty of spells I've missed."

"Well, keep searching. We'll get to the bottom of this," said Gaius.

The door reopened and several knights came into the room, once more carrying a limp body between them. Gaius shook his head at Merlin, thinking it was another sick servant, but then he saw the dried bloodstains and the chalky skin. It was a dead knight.

Unfortunately, two more dead knights were also carried into the room, following the first. Gaius was running out of places to put all the bodies.

"What happened?" he asked as soon as the living knights set their deceased friends on an empty table.

"We don't know," responded one. "They were on a patrol by the southern border, checking up on the towns which had been most affected by the fires last month. They were all found this morning."

Gaius swallowed harder than normal. None of the knights bore normal combat wounds, but instead seven or eight stab wounds. Each. All in the same places. It would have been one thing for one of the knights to have been stabbed to death and the others with lung punctures or cuts to the throat. But for all three to have been stabbed in the same places, the same number of times, with no other bruises or scratches. It seemed purposeful. Malicious.

"Do you think it's the person who set the fires?" Merlin asked, sounding anxious.

Gaius frowned back at the dead bodies. "It could be. It very well could be."

•••

Aleesia stood to the side of Gwen's throne as the council meeting was called to order. For nearly a month, there had been peace all around- no sign or word from the arsonist or the dragon. They had nearly forgotten he or she was still out there; still plotting.

"So the three of them were the entire patrol? And by the time they were found, they had been dead a full day?" Gwen folded her hands in her lap, looking regal and solemn.

"Yes, my lady," replied Sir Leon, sounding grim. "We just finished notifying their families."

Gwen nodded and turned to Gaius. "Did you ascertain how they died?"

The physician nodded. "It appears they were first shot with tranquilizing darts. The liquid is still in their bloodstreams. Once they were unconscious, then they were all stabbed."

"So it's safe to assume the attacker may not have been much of a warrior," Sir Percival commented, crossing his arms. "Maybe it was the sorcerer."

"Are you saying sorcerers can't fight?" Merlin narrowed his eyes at Percival. Aleesia glanced at the ground to hide a smile.

"Come now, Merlin. Anyone who knows you couldn't assume that," said Lady Mary, grinning unabashed.

Merlin rolled his eyes and looked back to the queen.

"Regardless of who the attacker was, I believe we better find out. I don't wish to be caught off guard if it is not the sorcerer, but rather one of our bordering kingdoms, plotting against us." Gwen glanced around the room before her eyes settled on Merlin. "Would you be ready to journey to the southern border tomorrow?"

Merlin started to open his mouth when Gaius interjected, "If I may, my lady, I am in need of Merlin's help right now. We have several servants around the castle falling seriously ill, and if I cannot find a natural remedy to their sickness, I may need Merlin's powers to save them."

Merlin looked half-disappointed, half-relieved, when Gwen nodded and assigned a group of knights to the job instead.

"If it is the sorcerer though, you should keep in mind that it would be suicide to confront him, and without Merlin, the best you can do is to bring back information," Gwen cautioned.

"My lady, if our only aim is to investigate, I find it hard to believe the sorcerer will let us go in peace once he or she discovers we are knights of Camelot. The sorcerer will undoubtedly not wish to be recognized," said Leon. "Might I suggest Percival and I go alone- dressed as commoners. We are more likely to get information from other villagers that way."

Aleesia watched as Gwen leaned back in her chair and then nodded slowly. "Very well...just be careful- the both of you. You're the finest knights I have."

"Thank you, my lady," Percival and Leon spoke in unison, then left the throne room to begin making preparations. Gaius and Merlin took their leave, and Lady Mary wandered off a moment later as well, looking pensive. Aleesia figured she was more worried than anyone. Percival was quite capable of defending himself, but it didn't change the fact they were still newlyweds.

"Do you think that was the right call?" Gwen suddenly asked. "Letting them go off to investigate like that. Alone." Since Aleesia was the only one left in the room, she figured the queen was wanting her opinion.

"If they find any information, my lady, it shall be worth the risk. And as you said yourself, Sirs Leon and Percival are the finest knights in the kingdom."

"So were Elyan and Gwaine. And Arthur." The queen pressed her lips together tightly and Aleesia felt Gwen was seeing things beyond the throne room. Memories.

"Don't fret so, my lady. It shall work out," Aleesia promised, hoping very desperately that her words were true.

•••

Merlin was flipping through the pages of Gaius' spell book when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Gaius, standing up from where he was seated by the sick servants. Lady Mary walked in, appearing uncharacteristically unsure of herself.

"Hello, ah, Gaius? Can I speak with you?" Her eyes darted from Merlin to Gaius, then to her hands, which she was twisting.

Merlin took his cue and moved to his room, bringing the spell book with him. Through the closed door he could hear their muted voices, then Mary laugh, albeit nervously, then more voices. If he had wanted to, Merlin could have put his ear to the door and eavesdropped, but he had a feeling Gaius would tell him what he had missed.

Several minutes passed before Mary was laughing again, then she thanked Gaius and left. The moment the door clicked shut Merlin came out of his bedroom and stared at Gaius suspiciously.

"Well? What was that about?"

Gaius narrowed his eyes. "You know, Merlin, someday I might tell you to mind your own business- that physician-patient confidentiality does exist."

"But not today?" Merlin smiled at the physician until Gaius chuckled and gave in.

"No, not today. It is good news. Lady Mary is with child."

Merlin's eyebrows lifted as Gaius continued, "For a week she has suspected as much, and so she wanted my confirmation that she wasn't overreacting, I suppose. The child is about a month along."

"They've only been married a month and a half. Children..." Merlin shook his head, but then smiled. "I suppose I can see it, though. Percival's good with children. They will make great parents."

"Aye," Gaius said, looking amused at Merlin's overall reaction. "Now, let's stop gossiping like old ladies and get back to our work, shall we?"

Merlin nodded, still processing the information. "You know, I'm happy for them. But it makes me sad too- sad that Arthur, and Gwaine, and Elyan, and Lancelot won't ever get to be uncle-sort of figures for Percival's children. They would have all loved that."

"Yes, Merlin." Gaius put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "But think...now that you've returned, you'll get the opportunity to be such an influence. If you had never came back, you would have missed that chance."

Merlin nodded, solemnly. He was extremely glad he had returned to Camelot. He would have missed a lot of things otherwise, including his time with Gaius.

"Now anyway, weren't we getting back to work?" The physician tapped the table with a finger. "We have a mystery to solve."

•••

Sir Leon stood by his horse in the courtyard, waiting for Lady Mary and Percival to finish talking so they could leave. He glanced over at the couple again and fought the urge to roll his eyes. He was waiting for them to finish kissing, more honestly.

Leon mounted his horse, feeling like he was forgetting something. The missing weight of his cape and chainmail was unusual. He and Percival both had on simple shirts and traveling cloaks. Even their swords were the plain training swords, rather than the more costly weapons from the royal forge. Hopefully, no one would suspect they were anything more than humble farmers.

"All right, let's go," said Percival, finally walking over to where Leon was waiting.

"Thought you had about changed your mind," teased Leon. "Or Lady Mary had changed your mind. One of the two."

"Shut up," said Percival, grinning widely. "One day you'll see..."

"Really?" Leon chuckled as they trotted their horses onto the main road. "And here I thought my eyesight was perfectly fine."

"I'm beginning to think you were hitting the cider before leaving," Percival narrowed his eyes and Leon shook his head, still smiling. There was something exciting about going off on an undercover assignment. He didn't have to take charge, or worry about the younger, less experienced knights. He didn't have to act like he was in charge of Camelot's entire defenses. He could be a commoner. A commoner without a care in the world.

Though that would never be entirely true. The mission was still dangerous and difficult. What if they couldn't find anything helpful? Camelot was counting on them. Leon's smile faded somewhat as he urged his horse into a gallop.

"All right, now you're back to yourself," said Percival, also spurring his horse onward. "I was beginning to think you were channeling Gwaine's spirit or something."

"If that were the case, we would not have any supplies with us, only ale," replied Leon, which caused Percival to chuckle sadly, before he felt silent for a moment, looking deep in thought.

"Where do you think the rest of our group would be now? If they had lived?"

"Ah...In Camelot? I'm assuming you mean Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, and Arthur. Are you counting Mordred as well?"

"Yes, yes, no. I meant what parts of their lives they would be at? Do you think any of them- well, beside Arthur, -would have married? Had families?" Percival ran a hand across his chin and shrugged. "It is a pointless question, but sometimes I wonder."

"In five years time..." Leon frowned, trying to imagine his friends who had been like brothers. He could see them all in his mind's eye, but it was hard to play retrospect. "I don't believe Lancelot would have married, at least not in five years time. He was much too devoted to Guinevere. As for Arthur, he would still be our king- Camelot would be at peace, as it is now, and Guinevere would be happier. They might have even had a child. Or two." Leon rubbed his curly hair and continued to speculate. "I could see Elyan courting a girl. He would be very intentional about it and we would all tease him incessantly. And as for Gwaine, well, he would still be hitting the taverns every other night, flirting with himself on occasion."

Percival grinned. "I can see it. Though five years ago, I probably couldn't have seen myself now. Married..." He paused somewhat dramatically. "Awaiting the birth of my child."

Leon nearly fell off his horse. "What? Is Lady Mary...?"

"One month," Percival couldn't even contain his grin. It stretched ear to ear, and even then, was too big for his face. "Actually, we're still only about eighty percent certain she is with child. A couple more weeks and we can be entirely sure, but still... Can you believe it?"

Leon moved his horse alongside Percival's so he could pat his friend on the back. "I'm truly happy for you. Truly. He or she will have a wonderful father. And mother," added Leon.

"Thank you," Percival was now smiling like he'd been the one hitting the cider. "In another five years time, I'll be teaching the child how to fight- whether it's a boy or a girl. Mary won't mind. She'll want to help. It'll be quite fun. I'm already thrilled."

"Would never have guessed."

Percival gave Leon a suspicious glance. "Don't get cocky. You'll be having a family of your own in five years time. I keep telling you, but you don't believe me..."

"I have no time for courting or marriage. And I'm nearly eight and thirty, Percival. If I had been meant to settle down, I suppose I would have already done so."

"So you are too busy and too old. Those are your excuses. Good to know." Percival shook his head. "I won't say anything more, besides this: you can't marry Camelot, Leon. You work too much, when you should be enjoying life. It wouldn't kill you - or anyone else - to take an afternoon off every so often."

With that, and a wink, Percival rushed his horse forward, evidently leaving Leon behind for the purpose of stewing over his advice. The senior knight didn't pay him much heed, though. He was perfectly fine with his life. And his job was crucial. Percival's wedded bliss had simply gone to his head.

They reached a village on the border just as the sun set behind the hills. On Percival's suggestion, both knights decided to start mingling with the townsfolk in the tavern. Leon hoped everyone would be too drunk to be suspicious of them. It was the perfect time to start investigating.

"I think the entire town's in here," whispered Percival as they walked inside the building. "Let's split up."

"Don't drink too much," cautioned Leon. Percival just smirked as he wandered off.

Leon turned around to make his way to the bar, and bumped into a heavyset farmer. "Watch yourself...ah? You new 'round these parts?" The farmer frowned at Leon warily.

"Actually, yes. A friend and I are passing through the area. We're...looking for a good town to...move our families to. We're farmers. Beginning farmers." Leon rubbed his neck. "No need to worry. We won't be competition- if we even do decide to move to this area."

"Hhmm." The man grabbed his drink and took a sip, not saying anything. Leon had never realized how terrible of a liar he was. To make up for it, he decided he'd better keep talking.

"So, if you'd be so kind, what's the town like? Are people friendly here? Is it safe...for families, mind you. We simply heard some rumors about murders in these parts. Hopefully they were resolved..."

The farmer continued to drink, eyeing Leon suspiciously. He finally put his cup down and glanced around the tavern almost nervously. "Ye better stop asking questions. 'Ol Ed's not going to take to ye too kindly."

"Who's Old Ed?"

"Did ye not hear a word I just spoke?" The farmer slapped the table. "Keep your head down and move on to the next village."

Leon nodded quickly and walked away, trying to appear inconspicuous as people stared at him, curious as to why a stranger was causing a ruckus in their tavern.

'Old Ed' didn't sound like a sorcerer's name. It seemed too...common. But maybe that was the point. And who was he to judge someone's name?

He made his way to the door, hoping Percival had found something useful.

•••

Gwen stood in the training field, looking over a rack of weapons with Aleesia and Mary. "Well?" She smoothed her hands across her tunic. It had been so long since she had worn anything but a dress, the material felt foreign - like she had robbed a poor villager. "Shall we begin?"

"Aye," Mary grinned and tossed Aleesia a sword. The servant caught it with surprising ease. Even if Mary said Aleesia wasn't the greatest competitor, it was obvious she had some skill. Which made Gwen feel oddly nervous. She hadn't even picked up a sword in several years. The last time she had ever fought with one had been at Camlann, when one of Morgana's troops had charged the medical tent. And that fight had only lasted a moment.

"All right ladies!" Mary grabbed her own sword, practically bouncing on her toes with glee. "Let's try not to hurt each other too badly. Ready? Begin!" Before Gwen had time for questions, Mary darted forward and began attacking Aleesia, who carefully blocked each jab, not even phased by Mary's ferocity.

"Come on, Gwen!" said Mary. "You will learn as you go. Just start fighting me. I can deal with two at once." She turned her head to see the queen, strands of hair from her dark braid falling around her face. "Don't worry!"

With a resolved breath, Gwen hefted the sword and swung it toward her friend. As she promised, Lady Mary blocked it easily and even made a swipe at Gwen, who almost reflexively dodged and did a counterattack.

"Not bad," said Mary, spinning around to attack Aleesia some more. "Try again."

"I don't wish to accidentally injure you," Gwen frowned at her friend.

"No, you definitely don't wish to accidentally hurt her," said a male voice. Gwen turned and saw Merlin.

"Ha!" Mary knocked the sword out of the queen's hand. "Don't get distracted. No thanks to you, Merlin."

He gazed anxiously at the noblewoman. "You should know better than to be out here. You could get hurt. And in your condition..."

"Merlin! How...? Gaius, I'll bet." Mary crossed her arms and shook her head at the sorcerer. "Ah, well, I suppose you might as well know. Percival's probably told Leon by now. Soon the whole castle will know!"

"Know what, my lady?" Aleesia picked up the swords and leaned them against the rack.

"I'll be going. Good day," said Merlin, suddenly looking embarrassed. He scrambled past the field and toward the woods, probably on his way to look for herbs.

Mary rolled her eyes in his direction, then smiled broadly. "In eight month's time, I shall be needing much larger dresses." She winked and Gwen and Aleesia exchanged shocked glances.

The latter of the two was the first to get words out. "A baby?! Congratulations! I'm so very excited for you, my lady!"

"As am I," Gwen managed to say. She didn't know why she was so caught off guard, though she supposed it had something to do with her own history. She and Arthur had been married four years after all- four years without conceiving a child. Yet Percival and Mary's wedding had been a month and a half ago. Gwen tried not to look anything beside thrilled- she was happy for her friend -but it was difficult to be entirely candid in her well-wishes; a part of her heart was envious.

But such feelings were pointless now, Gwen told herself, making her heart ache all the more. If Arthur had lived, maybe her future would have been different. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, while Aleesia and Lady Mary chatted excitedly. It was best to forget such regrets. She had told herself only recently that she was content with her life. And now, she simply would get to be a close figure in the life of Mary and Percival's child. It was still a wonderful experience.

"Have you come up with name options?" Gwen asked, joining in on the conversation. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"Ha! Considering I just found out, we definitely don't have name options...but it will probably be a girl. Or a boy."

"Well, I should hope so! It shan't be a fish!" Aleesia laughed and Gwen shook her head smiling.

"Well, congratulations again, but Merlin's right. You really shouldn't be sword-fighting in your state. Besides, I would be a horrible opponent, because I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"What?! I'll be fine," Mary started to protest until she saw the looks on Gwen and Aleesia's faces and seemed to realize they weren't joking. "Fine. But I shall train the two of you to fight against each other. And I can demonstrate. At least for a few more months."

"Very well," relented Gwen. She glanced at her servant, who picked the swords back up with a shrug.

"Good," Mary rubbed her hands together. "Where to begin?"

•••

Percival left the tavern several coins lighter but none the wiser as to who the murderer was. He sincerely hoped Leon had found something useful.

The other knight was standing outside the tavern, feeding the horses. He looked up expectantly as Percival approached.

"Well, any news?"

"I'm afraid not. The villagers are still recovering from the fires. These are hard times for them and that seems to put them all in a bad mood."

Leon nodded to himself. "One of the farmers told me to stop asking questions. That 'Ol Ed' wouldn't be happy. 'Tis not much to go on, but perhaps we can track down the man."

"We'll try first thing tomorrow," Percival put a hand on his horse's nose.

Both knights rode into the woods a short distance from the town and made camp for the night. The following morning, they returned and began their inquires as to who the mysterious Ed was.

"Hello," Percival walked up to a blacksmith working outside his shop. "I'm passing through town and wanted to drop in on a friend of mine. Can you tell me where Ed lives?"

"Old Ed?" The blacksmith had been smiling genuinely at Percival, but in an instant his demeanor changed entirely. "I ain't helping a friend of his. Get lost."

Percival clenched his fists, but politely nodded and headed back into the main street. He could have threatened the man into talking; he was a knight, he did have authority. However, he tried to avoid such means when he could. He represented Camelot. And Camelot was ruled more ethically than other kingdoms. There was no need for violence. At least not yet.

Percival caught back up to Leon, who had started up a conversation with a young boy who was unloading a wagon of hay.

"Yes, I'm new to town. And actually I am searching for a man around these parts. I've heard he's referred to as Ol' Ed. Do you know where I can find him?"

The boy stared at Leon as if the knight had transformed into a monster. He shook his head briefly, his lips pressed into a thin line, and continued staring in fear until Leon thanked him and walked away.

"He was terrified. Am I just a frightening character?" Leon asked Percival, shaking his head almost woefully.

"Well, I don't believed you combed your hair at all today, so it really depends."

"In all seriousness. First, Aleesia, and then that boy. Everyone's scared of me recently."

Percival frowned, recalling Mary's gossip about Gwen's maid. "Aleesia's not scared of you. She...respects you. A lot. And that boy was probably more frightened about Old Ed, whoever he is. It sounds like the whole village is against him."

"I suppose you're right," said Leon, perking up. "And how do you know what Aleesia thinks of me?"

Percival smiled as they walked down the road, looking for more villagers to interrogate. "Mary loves to talk. And she loves Aleesia, so naturally I know the servant quite well, even though we've only spoken a handful of times. She simply respects you because you helped her brother and then her directly, during her time of need."

"What?" Leon looked so confused Percival couldn't help but laugh.

"Nearly ten years ago, when Morgana took over and apparently tried to execute you, but then fired into the crowd. Aleesia's father was hit and later died of infection. One of my first jobs as a knight was when I went around with you to check on all of the villagers who had been hurt. You offered Aleesia's older brother a job in the palace stables when you found that the siblings had lost their father."

Recollection suddenly dawned in Leon's eyes. "I remember her brother. He was a nice young man. I felt so guilty... But Aleesia's brother isn't here anymore." Leon's face fell. "He was killed by the Doracha, wasn't he?"

"Yep. So you told Aleesia she would have a job in the castle. So she could provide for herself. She cleaned and cooked and spent a long time doing various jobs before Gwen promoted her."

Leon frowned at the ground. "I do remember offering her a position. Faintly. She was still a teenager then." He shook his head. "I cannot believe I didn't remember all Aleesia had been through. She never shows any sort of pain. She is one of the most cheerful and kind people I've ever known."

Percival hid a smile. Mary loved matchmaking, and it was definitely rubbing off on him. "Anyway, she never quite knows what to say to you. But she isn't frightened by you. At least, not like you imagine."

He didn't think Leon had even heard him. The head knight looked lost in thought, and Percival just smiled. At least until a horse galloped down the road and its rider called to the two knights.

"I hear you're looking for Old Ed? Well he's coming for you. Be warned!" The rider continued down the path, not stopping to answer any of the questions Percival and Leon both shouted.

Within a minute, another rider appeared and dismounted when he approached the knights. "Good day!" He nodded politely, running one hand through a tangled beard as he motioned for Leon and Percival to get their horses. "Ol' Ed wants to see you. Come along." He smiled somewhat lopsidedly and Percival noted the man's face was partially obscured by an eye patch. Had Old Ed done that?

He pushed the thought aside as he and Leon jogged to the horses and then followed after the stranger. They rode in silence, for the man didn't give any information, not even his name.

After twenty minutes, he finally spoke. "Here's the border. Ol' Ed lives there." He pointed to a small shack, suddenly seeming talkative. "Ol' Ed can be a bit reclusive, but he has the skills needed to control the entire region. Not that he'd be a match for either of you, supposedly. You're both knights of Camelot, yes?"

Percival and Leon exchanged a glance nervously. How did the man know that?

"Does Old Ed have magic?" Leon asked, evidently pretending not to have heard the previous question.

"Magic?" The man smiled. "No. But he wishes he did. Or at least knew someone who did. The sorcerer who set those fires around here would a big help to Ol' Ed. Do you know who the sorcerer is?" The eye-patch man leaned forward excitedly and Percival nearly moaned in disappointment. So the Ed-character wasn't even the person they were after. The sorcerer was someone else entirely.

"No. We were hoping you did," said Leon. "Was the sorcerer responsible for the murders of the Camelot patrol?"

The man burst into laughter. Percival glanced at Leon. Since when were murders so hilarious?

"No, no. No one knows who was responsible for that and it certainly wasn't your mystery magician. You see, he's a phantom. Whereas Ol' Ed is flesh and blood."

Percival put a hand on his sword's hilt. "So your friend killed those knights? Why?"

"Ol' Ed was setting a trap." The man grinned eerily. "And he's quite impressed with his work. Sirs Leon and Percival. What a catch."

Both knights drew their swords. "Where is Old Ed? What does he want with Camelot?" Leon snapped. Percival gave the eye-patch man a murderous glare.

"Oh he doesn't want anything with Camelot. It was a trap especially for you, Sir Leon. Revenge for Ol' Ed's eye." The man lifted his patch revealing horrible twisted scar tissue. "Ol' Ed was never able to see properly after the battle. Ol' Ed lost his job. He lost his wife and family. He lost everything! Because of you. While you went on to become one of the most powerful people in the most powerful kingdom. So he says an eye for an eye. Won't this be fun, Leon?"

"Wait, are you Old Ed?" Percival was confused by the madman, who was evidently fond of the third person.

"Boys, now!" The crazy man whistled and at least ten other fighters on horseback rode from the bushes, weapons drawn.

"Look, I have no idea who you are! If I hurt you in a battle, I was simply protecting my land; it wasn't personal! Is this really necessary?" Leon was shouting.

When Ol' Ed just nodded though, Percival gave his friend what he hoped was a confident smile. "Don't worry," he whispered. "We'll fight them off."

Leon didn't have time to respond. One of the charging reinforcements bore down on them quickly, and the two knights jerked into motion, fighting just as they trained to do every morning. Percival knocked one rider off his horse with a simple shove. Another tried to block Percival's sword swipe, but ultimately ending falling from his horse as well. Leon was fighting two at once, and as several descended on Percival, he raised his arm and let out a battle cry. They weren't going to do him in that easily.

The fight was over in minutes. Leon's shoulder was bleeding, and Percival could feel several deep bruises forming on his chin, but aside from minor injuries, they had come out unscathed. Old Ed was still sitting in place, starting to look nervous.

"Come on, let's finish this." Percival started to charge the man, but something suddenly hit his neck and in an instant, Percival felt weak and dizzy. He noticed Leon slump forward, a dart in the man's wounded shoulder. That was when Percival remembered what Gaius had said about the murder victims.

"No," he whispered weakly, thinking that Mary was going to kill him if he died before their child was born.

•••

Sir Leon woke up feeling very sore. But he was awake! That meant he hadn't been stabbed to death like the other knights. Old Ed must have wanted him alive...Leon nearly groaned. Of course. Old Ed wanted him to be awake when he cut out his eye. Fun.

"You all right?" Percival was already sitting up, bound to a tree several paces beyond Leon. Apparently, the drug had worn off quicker for him.

"Yes. For now," said Leon.

"Good. Because I managed to break my bonds. I'll get us out of here as soon as there's an opportunity."

"Don't worry about me. Get yourself out of here if need be." Leon glanced around the clearing, doing a quick headcount of Ed's reinforcements. "You can't fight them all. Getting word back to Camelot is of more importance. Besides, Mary would never forgive you if you didn't return."

"Well, yes, that's a given, but I won't leave you either, and that's the end of the discussion," hissed Percival in a whisper as a guard came near.

"Ah, they are awake!" he shouted, motioning for Old Ed. The scarred madman came near, holding a knife and grinning creepily.

"Indeed. Are you ready to feel Ol' Ed's pain, Leon? If you enjoy it, I may let Sir Percival experience it as well."

"How do you know my name?" Percival asked, looking like he was mentally mapping out his attack strategy. Leon continued to survey the clearing nervously. Percival couldn't possibly take down everyone, could he?

"You are all famous. Even with your commoner disguises," said Old Ed. "And you've been Ol's Ed's obsession for years."

"That is creepy," Percival retorted, still buying time. Leon made note of Old Ed's knife as he laughed and twirled the weapon in his fingers.

"Not as creepy as you both will look once Ol' Ed has a little fun." He moved closer to Leon, and Percival suddenly sprang to his feet, the broken rope dropping against the mossy tree behind him.

"For Camelot!" Percival bellowed- almost out of habit, Leon figured. Ed dropped his knife in surprise and Percival grabbed it quickly, using it to help fight off the nearby guard. Three thugs began attacking Percival in unison, and Leon ground his teeth in frustration as he pulled against his ropes.

"Uff." Percival took a club to the ribs and toppled onto his back. Leon's eyes darted frantically. He couldn't let Percival die, but what could he do to help?

Percival wasn't on the ground long though. He tripped two of the thugs at once, and disarmed a third. He now had a knife and a sword and was near unstoppable. When he got closer, he sliced Leon's bonds and finally the older knight was able to join the excitement.

"It looked like you broke a rib back there. You all right?" Leon asked as they stood back to back in the clearing, battling Ed's soldiers easily.

"Eh, ask me again in a couple months. Then I'll be good." Percival punched a thug so hard the man toppled over with one blow. Leon had stolen a sword from one of the unconscious fighters and was now succeeding quite easily in disarming everyone else. None of the guards were professional warriors. Leon figured most of them were farmers and villagers who had been coerced into working for the madman. Speaking of which...Leon glanced around the clearing and saw Old Ed standing halfway behind a tree, anxiously readying his tranquilizer darts.

"Not again!" Percival saw him too, and before either of them had time to debate what they should do, Percival had sent the knife spinning through the air toward the man. It found its mark and crazy Old Ed crumpled to the ground. Ed was dead.

Leon let out a sigh of relief, and put down his sword as the last few thugs scattered. "Let them go. They probably were only working out of fear." Leon glanced back at the madman's body. "I really don't remember ever fighting him."

"Well, he doesn't have to worry about his eye problems now." Percival shook his head. "I wonder how many people he murdered in his quest for revenge? Beside our own knights."

"Probably quite a sum. He had the whole region scared. Assuming I wasn't the one frightening them of course," said Leon, even as he grabbed his shoulder in pain. He had a nice deep cut; Percival had a broken rib. It would be a long ride home.

•••

Merlin leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table while Gaius' back was turned. It had been a long day of potion-making, but at least there had been no more servants falling ill. It seemed the water had been contaminated for a few days. A severe strain of influenza, Gaius thought. It seemed all the victims were healing fine and Merlin hadn't had to use magic yet, so they figured as long as no one else drank from the well for a few days, it would be all right.

There was a knock on the door and Merlin quickly put his feet off the table. Aleesia peeked inside, grinning. "Sirs Leon and Percival are back. The Privy council is meeting in the throne room."

Merlin glanced at Gaius anxiously. "Perhaps they discovered the sorcerer!"

"Perhaps," said the physician. They arrived in the throne room and saw the returned knights, still dressed like commoners and covered in dirt and blood. That was never a good sign.

"Unfortunately, my lady," Sir Leon was telling the queen, "we are no closer to the identity of the sorcerer than we were before."

Gwen glanced at her hands and sighed, while Merlin mentally did the same. He had hoped his rival had already been taken care of- accidentally killed in a skirmish with the knights. What a fantasy.

"Very well," Guinevere said, "But what about the murderer? Any leads?"

Percival laughed. "Oh yes, the murderer is dead now. He was a madman who talked about himself in the third person and had apparently done nothing else the past five years but fantasize about putting out Sir Leon's eyes."

Everyone exchanged baffled looks and Merlin snorted. "Of course I missed all the excitement." He was honestly a bit relieved though. If the sorcerer hadn't killed the knights, maybe he was content to lie low for a while longer.

Gwen's brows lifted but she didn't comment. "We shall have a full briefing later. For now, I suggest both of you get cleaned up. It looks like you're hurt."

"Eh," Percival shrugged, holding his side with one hand. He met Mary's eyes and smiled. Even a broken rib couldn't dim their happiness, figured Merlin. Gwen seemed to remember that too. As she dismissed the council, she congratulated Percival. Merlin smiled and followed Gaius back to their quarters.

"I feel better knowing everyone's back in Camelot," Merlin commented. "And that the sorcerer wasn't found."

Gaius frowned so Merlin explained his reasoning.

"I want to be ready to take him on. So, a few more weeks of reading should help, right?"

"Merlin, you are the most powerful person in all the five kingdoms," Gaius pointed out. "You will be ready. You are ready."

Merlin grabbed a spell book off the shelf and flipped to a random page. "I sure hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but life has been crazy and now I'm actually in Camelot! (Or the part of England suspected to have been Camelot) Talk about writing inspiration. Anyway, it's a bit longer than all the other chapters, but hopefully you'll find it interesting. And I'll try to be quicker with the next update! Thanks for your support! Enjoy!**_

Queen Guinevere's diplomacy is put to the test when a plot against Camelot arises during an annual peace treaty. Meanwhile, Merlin becomes concerned for Gaius' health, and a jousting tournament may prove deadly.

•••

A trumpet blasted a royal march as Queen Annis of Caerleon and her entourage rode into the courtyard. Merlin straightened his back as Gwen walked down the castle steps and welcomed their old ally.

"This is the first year you will get to attend the peace conference- as an actual advisor," Gaius commented from where he was standing beside Merlin. "You ought to be excited."

"I am, Gaius, but also nervous. In some ways, the life of a servant is much easier." Merlin glanced at Aleesia, who was also standing on the castle steps, and she nodded in agreement, evidently having heard the conversation.

"Nonsense," said Gaius. "You will do fine."

Queen Annis and Guinevere walked up the stairs side by side, talking rapidly about all that had happened in a year's time. Several of the royals who had arrived earlier in the day had been quite unfriendly, so Merlin suspected Gwen was happy to have the older woman's support.

"Well now, as soon as King Letholdus arrives, we can start day one of the tournament!" Lady Mary was standing on the opposite site of the steps, along with Sir Percival and Sir Leon. Both men grimaced at her enthusiasm and Merlin had to suppress a laugh. Mary's irrational love of jousting tournaments was a joke amongst the entire castle.

The Queen's procession finished their entry and the commotion in the courtyard faded away as citizens went back to their work and Merlin, Gaius, and the rest of the privy council followed the queen inside the castle.

Just as they had returned to their everyday activities, another trumpet sounded and Merlin set down the potion he had been working on. "We have to go back outside now? This is getting quite old..."

He trailed off as he noticed Gaius' unfocused expression. "Gaius? Gaius!" Merlin snapped a hand in front of the older man and he seemed to come out of whatever spell had momentarily taken over.

"Did I miss something?" Gaius looked confused and Merlin frowned, more concerned than he wanted to let on. It was the third time that week. Gaius' vague-staring had to mean something. But what? Was it somehow dangerous? Merlin tried to brush his worries aside as he gave Gaius a small smile and shook his head.

"You only missed out on my complaining..." The trumpets sounded again and Merlin sighed. "Come on, let's go back outside and stand silently for another half hour."

"Right. Thrilling," said the older man, completely back to his normal self. Merlin took the sarcasm as a good sign, though he made a mental note to do some investigating in his spell book that evening.

The king of Essetir was already dismounting his horse when Merlin and Gaius snuck onto the staircase, quickly moving to stand beside Aleesia. She gave them a tight nod, and turned back to watching the king warily. He was Cenred's nephew, Merlin recalled. He had been at peace with Arthur and kept the treaty with Gwen, but he had never been a ready ally. He pushed every stipulation in the treaty to its utmost limit. But then again, he had never broken it, so Merlin had to hope Letholdus was better than his uncle.

"Welcome," Gwen started down the staircase, extending her hand courteously to her fellow royal. "I take it your journey was well?"

"Well enough," said Letholdus. He scowled around the courtyard until his eyes settled on Merlin. The court sorcerer frowned back in confusion. He had never met the current king of Essetir. What cause was there for the man to single him out?

"Shall we head inside?" Gwen asked when she noticed her companion seemed frozen in place. "We will have our traditional feast and tournament once you and your party have refreshed yourselves."

The king simply nodded and started up the steps, breaking eye contact with Merlin as he moved.

"Well it seems you have an admirer," hissed Mary from the opposite side of the steps once Gwen and Letholdus had gone inside.

"A rather suspicious one," Sir Leon added, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"I'm sure it is nothing," Merlin said quickly, mainly to reassure himself that he wasn't being stalked by the king of Essetir. "He simply... has never seen such a good-looking court sorcerer!"

Gaius and Mary lost it. Everyone else cracked a smile, though Leon still started up the staircase anxiously. "I shall do some investigating. Ah...Aleesia?" He cleared his throat and turned back to face the maidservant. "Would you mind helping me?"

"Oh! Not at all!" she smiled timidly, smoothed her skirts, and hurried into the castle alongside the head knight.

"Now what are they up to?" Lady Mary ran a hand across the front of her dress unconsciously letting it come to rest on her very slightly rounded abdomen. It had been over three months since they had found out about the child, which meant she was now four and a half months expectant and not at all embarrassed about reminding everyone every few days. "Hhmm." She stared after Leon and Aleesia for a moment, then patted her husband's shoulder. "I shall do some investigating as well. Have fun doing whatever it is you all are planning to do." She grinned and headed inside.

"What?" Percival blurted as Gaius and Merlin both glanced at him. "I can't change her. She doesn't like to be bored." He shrugged and then frowned at the courtyard. "I say the king's servants no longer need us to stare at them. Shall we head back inside? It is sweltering out here."

"Aye," said Gaius, tugging at the collar of his shirt. "Summer heat at its highest. Pity you and all the other knights have to joust today."

"Well, it is not as bad as practice yesterday. You should have seen how tired we all were..."

The two of them turned to head inside, but Merlin remained standing for a moment longer, once more replaying his memories, seeing the king of Essetir, staring at him like he had seen him somewhere before. But Merlin didn't remember the man. So what was Letholdus' problem?

•••

Aleesia balanced the tray she was holding in one hand, while she knocked on one of the many spare room doors with the other. Sir Leon, who was watching from just around the corner, gave her a quick smile. She had to wipe her own grin away as she quickly turned back to face the door, and the king of Essetir, who was opening it.

"Yes?" He stuck his head into the hallway and surveyed Aleesia, head to toe. She bit the inside of her mouth to keep from fidgeting under his cold stare. "I don't remember calling for a servant."

"I am bringing refreshments to all our guests. May I come in and serve you?" She forced her voice to remain unwavering, though she was pretty sure her face was burning from all the attention. Between Sir Leon staring at her from the side, and the darkly handsome King Letholdus studying her head-on, she was confident she'd had her daily quota of being visible.

The king didn't respond, but instead opened the heavy wooden door slightly wider. Aleesia took that as a yes and slowly made her way into the man's chambers, her heart beating alarmingly fast. Sir Leon was right outside, she told herself. And that did calm her quite a bit. She trusted the head knight inexplicably. But still...King Letholdus had unpacked so meticulously and everything was so neat and tidy, she couldn't help but feel she was standing in the presence of a killer. He'd only been in the room ten minutes! How was that enough time to perfectly settle in?

"Set it on the table," he told Aleesia as he sat down in a chair between the table and the exit. She took a breath and told herself not to panic.

"Would you like me to wash any of your traveling clothes?" Aleesia asked as she set down the tray and began taking mental notes of everything in the room. Unfortunately, most all of the king's possessions had already been tucked away. They had been too slow.

"My cloak is in the closet. You can wash that." His eyes didn't leave her for a moment as she nodded submissively and walked to the wardrobe.

"Are you to be my personal servant throughout my time here?" King Letholdus asked as Aleesia checked the pockets of all the man's clothes. The wardrobe door blocked her actions, but she still felt like a thief who was seconds away from getting caught.

"No sir. I have other duties."

"Pity. I believe I could get used to seeing you here."

Aleesia tried to keep a blank face, though internally she was panicking. Was King Letholdus seriously attempting to flirt with her? He was fairly young, and somewhat handsome, but he terrified Aleesia. The very idea of his interest was revolting. Some girls fell for the mysterious bad-type, but not her. Before Aleesia could come up with a suitable response, though, her fingers caught against a piece of paper in the pocket of the king's cloak. As smoothly as she could, she slid the scrap into her sleeve and took the entire cloak from the wardrobe.

"I shall return it to you before the tournament," she promised, with a smooth curtsey.

"Good," King Letholdus nodded cordially, and Aleesia hurried from his chambers. Leon was still waiting for her in the corridor. He appeared fidgety, pacing with his hand on his sword. When he saw her he calmed visibly and started toward her side.

"Are you all right? Does he suspect you? Did you find anything?"

"I'm fine. He seemed to...favor me? Though that could mean he suspects my intentions..." Aleesia felt her ears burning as the head knight stared at her with concern. She hastily retrieved the paper and handed it to Leon. "I have no idea what it is. It could be meaningless, but it was all I could find."

Aleesia's companion had unfolded the note and held it so they could both read it. It only had a few words jotted in sloppy handwriting. Sir Leon read them aloud in confusion.

"Tall. Dark Hair. Thin. Young. Accompanies old man." The knight frowned at the paper and then looked to Aleesia. "I am almost certain this has some importance. Is it describing someone?"

Aleesia gasped. "'Tis Merlin! It fits Merlin perfectly. But why would King Letholdus want to recognize Merlin?"

"Unless he's plotting something." Sir Leon motioned to Aleesia. "We better find our court sorcerer."

•••

It was unbearably hot in the direct sun. Merlin had forced Gaius to take a seat in the shade of Guinevere's throne, alongside Lady Mary and Aleesia, but that left very few sheltered spots for the rest of the Queen's entourage. Merlin straightened his back and stood motionless, simply hoping the jousting tournament would be over soon.

"Do you see anything strange? Anyone out of place?" Gaius was scanning the crowd intently.

"Nothing yet." Merlin hadn't been all that surprised with Leon and Aleesia's warnings. It made sense that King Letholdus had been staring so oddly; he had been trying to recognize the man he had heard about. But why did Letholdus know about Merlin? What was he planning to do? Both Gaius and Merlin had been debating the questions all afternoon, but neither had any real idea of what was happening. Aleesia said she had returned the cloak and Letholdus had smiled at her creepily, but nothing else. No hints concerning his plans. And so everything had continued on and they could do nothing but wait.

Trumpets signaled the start of the match and Gwen stood to wave to the crowd. As the monarch hosting the event, she had the best overlook of the competition- even though she had often said she didn't care for the violent games. Violent games that reminded her so much of Arthur. Merlin didn't enjoy jousting either, much for the same reasons. It was hard to watch.

Each kingdom had four knights in the contest. One by one, over the course of a week, they would be eliminated. Merlin watched as Queen Annis' men rode to her, tossing her flowers in tribute. King Letholdus' knights didn't have flowers, but each of them saluted their king, who nodded in turn. The various other kingdoms were represented, and lastly, Camelot's knights rode into the dusty jousting arena.

Everyone stood to clap as Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Sir Ector, and Sir Bors circled the arena before riding to where their queen was seated. In turn, each of them presented Gwen with a ribbon- a quiet tribute to Arthur's ribboned rings he had given his fiancée so many years before.

Merlin shifted on his feet and tried not to remember the gloomy fact that it was the first tournament he had attended in which he had no squire duties. No need to polish armor or make sure Arthur's saddle was properly fastened. Merlin had never dreamed he would miss such chores.

Gwen set the ribbons beside her and managed to keep her voice steady as she gave the contest permission to begin.

It was an entire hour of jousting before Sir Bors of Camelot got to participate. Shortly after he won against Sir Foley of Nemeth, Percival was up against one of Annis' knights.

Lady Mary got to her feet, smiling and clapping as her husband waved at them and lowered the visor on his helmet. Merlin was using a roll of parchment to fan himself, but he stopped nervously to watch as his friend charged the other knight and...won. It was an easy victory; the other knight knocked to the ground cleanly.

"Yes!" Lady Mary cheered loudly, and Merlin couldn't help but laugh. He turned to see if Gaius had observed Percival's triumph, and saw that the old man was slumped forward in his seat, eyes closed.

"Gaius! Gaius!" Merlin panicked.

The old man quickly sat up with a sleepy grunt. "What? What's happening?"

Merlin's heart-rate returned to normal. "You were sleeping?!"

"Shh," Gaius put a hand to his lips and smiled wearily. "I was doing my best to stay awake, but..." He trailed off and then glanced around more seriously. "Letholdus didn't strike, did he?"

"No, no. You just scared me to death." Merlin turned back around, willing himself to calm down. Gaius was perfectly fine. And even if he was ill, worrying wouldn't help him.

"My bets are on Percival and Leon both making it to the final day of the tournament," Lady Mary was telling Gwen. "A couple other random knights will make it as well, but at the very end, one of our men will win."

"Ah, but who will be the champion?" teased Gwen. "Do you have doubts in your husband?"

Mary scoffed. "Strength-wise, no. Absolutely not. Perci's stronger than most everyone, so if he uses it to his advantage, he'll win easily. However, Leon's had more experience and he's better at the technique. It's a contest between strength and skill."

"Which means you think Percival will lose?"

"I did not say those words!" Mary put a hand on her stomach as she laughed. "I'm a very supportive wife."

The queen just smiled and stared back into the arena as two other kingdoms jousted each other. Merlin found Letholdus among the crowd. He was still seated in the high seats, surrounded by his entourage.

Maybe nothing would happen.

Maybe they had all thought wrong.

Letholdus turned toward the Camelot group and met Merlin's gaze. They gave each other cordial nods, but Letholdus didn't look away. He smiled suspiciously and Merlin mentally shook his head. The king of Essetir was definitely up to no good. But why?

•••

"I call this annual peace meeting to a start," said Gwen, in what she hoped was a voice of a leader. It was the following day and all of the heads of the surrounding kingdoms were seated under her roof, around the Round Table. Gwen tried not to fiddle with the sleeves of her dress or look concerned. She'd been at similar meetings before. Even with Leon and Merlin on either side though, she felt anxious. What if this year, something went wrong? What if a war broke over a fault in the treaty? She had to make sure it was perfect.

"The first task at hand is to reaffirm the past treaties we have stood alongside. Are there any valid reasons to update our agreements?" Gwen stared at everyone around the table and when no one immediately spoke, she internally sighed in relief. Onto the next task...

"I think we need to alter our borders," said King Letholdus suddenly. "It is unjust not to be able to reach the river running alongside our border with Camelot."

"Excuse me?" Gwen blinked rapidly. "You can reach the river. It is equally yours. That was why we determined it to be the border." She spoke slowly, somehow hoping it had all been a misunderstanding and King Letholdus would let it drop. Rewriting borders?! That was a war-inducing topic.

"But your Majesty, who wants to build their capital paces away from another kingdom's borders. The river could be more useful to us if it was farther in our kingdom."

"You are suggesting that Camelot should abdicate all claims around the river? I'm afraid that's impossible," said Gwen, mentally checking her private thoughts about King Letholdus. "Our people depend on the river as well." She smiled politely.

"Ah, but how much profit does it really give?" asked the sly king. "If we were to build around it, it would become a trading center. You would even profit- as trade allies."

"That could be highly debated," said Gwen, giving Merlin and Leon looks of concern. "But Camelot will not secede territory on such a whim. May we continue?"

King Letholdus sighed heavily and glanced around the table at all the other kings and queens, who were silently watching the conflict. "I suppose you may, Queen Guinevere." He let her name drip from his mouth like it was the mocking insult from a child. Gwen bristled as he added, "I, however, have full intention of supporting my kingdom. We will continue this later."

A muscle jumped in her cheek, but she took a deep breath and didn't lash back at Letholdus. Merlin and Leon both looked agitated as well. Out of the corner of her eye, Gwen could even see Gaius and Aleesia whispering anxiously from where they were standing.

"Very well, until later," said Gwen. "Did anyone else have concerns?" When no one spoke, she nodded and moved onto the next issue. "As for topics of strife, has anyone any warnings for their fellow rulers? Common threats, rumors of plague, or anything that may need to be addressed?"

Once more, silence. And then King Letholdus' voice.

"I heard there was a dragon out and about. It burned much of Camelot. Is this truth?"

Gwen really wanted to expel Letholdus from the meeting. "Well, your Grace, we did have a bit of a situation with the fires, but-"

"Your court sorcerer saved you, no?" Letholdus smiled, and turned his gaze to Merlin. "Seems rather odd. Only a couple decades ago wizards were beheaded in the streets. Now they join in grand council meetings."

"King Letholdus," started Gwen in a longsuffering tone, "Is there a point you are trying to make?"

"All I am saying is that Camelot is not what it seems. There's magic. Dragons. Unsolved mysteries. How safe is that for the rest of our kingdoms? Your sorcerer is even your advisor. How much more accommodating will you attempt to become? Will criminals be the next Round Table advisors?"

"King Letholdus, you fail to remember your Uncle's dealings with magic," sniffed Queen Annis. "I could give the exact same speech to you."

The older queen stared at him sternly until he sat back in his seat, slightly taken aback. Gwen joined Annis in the staring and he seemed to let the issue drop, though she thought she heard him mutter something under his breath about court sorcerers.

All of the other rulers looked fascinated by the drama, but also eager to put it aside and move on. Gwen was quite happy to do the same. The meeting adjourned several hours later, and everyone went to the feast. At least everyone except for Gwen and her friends. She motioned them aside with a subtle wave of her hand. King Letholdus had already wandered out of sight, which was good. She didn't want him listening.

"That man is out to get Merlin," Gwen started, not bothering to specify the man she was referring to. They all knew.

"He was determined to make it sound like a mistake in appointing Merlin as court sorcerer," confirmed Gaius.

"Even though Cenred, his uncle, was involved in all sorts of magic- and horrible magic at that," said Sir Leon.

"Exactly," said Gwen. "I have to go preside over the feast, and Merlin should come as well or Letholdus will be suspicious, but will the rest of you go toward the jousting arena- with Sir Leon, so it looks natural- and investigate? There has to be something Letholdus is hiding. And if it's not in his room, perhaps his tent?"

"We'll go straightway, my lady," said Gaius. He, Leon, and Aleesia quickly headed outside. Merlin followed Gwen toward the throne room, where tables had been set for the feast.

"Now the worst part," cautioned Gwen. "Mingling with people you don't trust, but pretending like you do."

"No worries," said Merlin. "I'm good at pretending."

And Gwen supposed he was. She gave a small smile, and they joined the feasting.

•••

Gaius held the knights of Essetir's tent open while Sir Leon and Aleesia rummaged through everything inside. Gaius devoutly hoped everyone was at the feast and none of King Letholdus' men decided to come back outside. It wouldn't look so great if they were caught.

"Anything?" He poked his head in the tent to see if the two were almost finished searching.

"No." Sir Leon sounded disappointed. "Nothing seemingly belonging to the king."

"'Tis only his knights' belongings," said Aleesia, wrinkling her nose at a dirty pair of trousers draped over a rack of weapons.

"Very well, let us hurry away before we're seen," said Gaius. The three quickly left the tent and hurried around the corner before nearly plowing into Sir Carlisle, King Letholdus' head knight.

"Evening, Sir," said Gaius, feeling much like he had back in the days of covering for Merlin. Aleesia curtseyed and Sir Leon nodded, but before they continued on, Carlisle turned to Sir Leon and frowned. "How come you are absent from the feast?"

Gaius was mentally asking Carlisle the same thing.

"I wished to have a private word with Lady Aleesia and Gaius."

The knight looked skeptical, as did Aleesia.

"By my lord's tent?" asked Carlisle. "And you realize she's a servant girl? Not a lady." He gestured to Aleesia.

"We were strolling," said Sir Leon, somewhat firmly. He ignored the comment about Aleesia and instead offered her his arm, as if she was a noble.

"Suit yourself, _Sir_ Leon," said Carlisle, his mocking voice clearly showing what he thought about associating with servants. Gaius straightened instinctively.

They continued walking, and after watching for a moment, Sir Carlisle entered his tent. Gaius hoped Leon and Aleesia hadn't disturbed anything too much.

"Well, I should go prepare for the tournament," said Sir Leon when they were out of earshot. "I suppose you two better deliver the bad news to Merlin and Queen Guinevere." He started to walk to the Camelot tent, then turned back. "Do be careful."

Perhaps Gaius was becoming as prone to the rumors as Lady Mary, but he thought Leon's gaze lingered longer than usual on Aleesia.

"And you," she responded. Gaius just nodded and headed back inside. It was far too hot to stand around bidding sappy entreaties.

In the throne room, the feast was finishing. Gaius could see Merlin and Gwen, both surrounded by the mingling dignitaries. He and Aleesia tried to make their way through the crowd, but it was pointless. There were far too many members of the nobility around- not a prime crowd for whispering secrets.

Which was why they didn't get a chance to talk to Gwen until everyone was seated for day two of the jousting tournament.

"So Sir Carlisle almost caught you?" Lady Mary looked intrigued. Gwen had to shush her.

"Shh! Keep your voice down and cheer for the knights. We don't need someone to catch US."

Gaius thought the queen sounded unusually tense. The feast must have been stressful.

"Oh look, it's Percival again." Lady Mary's face brightened, but she pretended to be bored as she watched him win, yet again. "When do the real contests begin? They're still just eliminating the weak."

"I heard three of King Letholdus' knights are still in the tournament," Aleesia supplied. "But Sir Bors and Sir Ector both lost yesterday."

"Well, we knew they weren't going to make it. Camelot wasn't betting on them."

"Lady Mary!" Gwen scolded.

"What? I speak the truth!"

Gaius watched as the next set of knights jousted. "Is that Sir Carlisle there?" Gaius squinted into the sun as he leaned over to ask Merlin.

"I believe so." Merlin pointed across the crowd. "King Letholdus looks nervous."

The two knights ran at each other and Carlisle won. Gaius wasn't surprised. The head knight of Essetir was large and intimidating.

"He'll make it to the final round," predicted Merlin sourly. Gaius simply nodded, the heat making him feel dizzy. He'd actually been feeling quite poorly on and off, but he attributed it to the weather.

"It's Leon now!" Lady Mary nudged Aleesia's arm and grinned. "How was your walk yesterday afternoon? I was meaning to ask you..."

"What walk?" Aleesia looked thoroughly embarrassed.

Lady Mary just smiled knowingly until Aleesia caved. "He was literally just thanking me for helping investigate King Letholdus! Were you spying on me?"

"Spying?" Lady Mary waved a hand and laughed, but didn't deny anything. Gaius smiled, watching them, but didn't comment. He was too tired to form words. He didn't remember being so exhausted earlier.

"So you were watching me, then!" Aleesia was still staring at Lady Mary, aghast.

"Hush. Watch the tournament!" Lady Mary pointed to the knights as they charged each other. Not surprisingly, Sir Leon won.

Gaius' vision was becoming unfocused. He faintly heard Merlin's concerned questions, but again, he was too tired to respond.

"Gaius! Gaius!" Merlin's shouting was louder now. But everything was getting darker...

•••

"So he's going to be fine?"

Gwen was still standing in the entrance when Merlin looked up from his mentor's medicine books.

"I believe so. For now he's decided to take an uncalled for nap, but his pulse is strong. We're going to have quite a long talk when he wakes."

"What was wrong with him?" asked Gwen. She had halted the match when Gaius had collapsed, but technicalities of ruling had prevented her from checking up on him the way everyone else already had.

"According to his notes, I'm supposing that he is simply experiencing side effects from an experiment he did last week on an antidote for wolfsbane powder. He was replenishing his supplies, and so he probably came into contact with some of the ingredients." Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "And...the side effects include severe drowsiness, fatigue, shortness of breath, and temporary unconsciousness." He looked at Gaius and sighed. If only the man had given him a warning!

"Well, at least you know how to treat it, right? He shall be better tomorrow?"

Merlin sniffed. "Maybe in a week. If he had treated himself sooner, it would be less of a concern. But yes," Merlin allowed himself to smile. "I can treat it."

Gwen smiled too and then told Merlin she had to leave and sort out the nobles who were complaining about the canceled jousting tournament. She left the room and Merlin glanced at Gaius and sighed. He was beyond relieved that the old man was going to be okay. If Gaius were to die... Merlin felt a sob catch in his throat just thinking about how terrible it would be. Hopefully, Gaius would live forever, Merlin thought wistfully. Of course, that would never happen, but all the same, Merlin would hope for it. Gaius was his closest friend, and the young sorcerer knew that saying goodbye to the elderly man would be like losing his father a hundred times over.

"Oww." Gaius stirred and then slowly sat up. "Where am I? Did the tournament finish?"

Merlin set his book down and moved to Gaius' side, overwhelmed by uninvited emotions.

"Gaius! I now believe you love to terrify me!" Merlin sat on the edge of Gaius' bed and hugged his mentor until Gaius pulled away, very confused.

"Tell me truthfully, Merlin. Am I dying?"

Merlin laughed without really knowing why. He ran a hand through his dark, messy hair and then shook his head. If only every worrisome thing in life had was fixed as easily as Gaius' side effects...

"No Gaius. You're not dying. Not on my watch."

•••

Gwen was waiting in the corridor for Merlin to arrive for the next day of peace treaties. She heard footsteps around the corner and started to walk toward the approaching person, when suddenly the footsteps stopped and she heard King Letholdus' voice. He was joined by a knight- Gwen could hear the clinking of armor- and they began speaking in hushed tones. Instinctively, she pressed herself to the wall and listened.

"He is going to be displeased if this fails! We only have two days remaining." Letholdus sounded irritated.

"Your Grace, the old man's sickness is simply perfect. We could not have hoped for a better coincidence. Surely Merlin can't heal his friend, watch out for the knights, and help Guinevere with the peace treaties all at once. He is distracted, which is providential! He will certainly not be ready to fight back."

"Perhaps. But yet you must be careful. Make the joust look like an accident, and leave Guinevere to me. And I want the serving girl. Don't kill her until I say so. If only the queen were easier to persuade..."

"It shall be fine, your Grace. You said so, yourself. It will be your moment to claim Camelot-"

"Shut up, fool!" King Letholdus snapped. "Do you want someone to hear you? Now go- prepare to win."

The knight scampered away before Gwen could decide which man it was. Letholdus' footsteps came near though and she decided she had better hurry away as well.

She ducked into a side-passageway. All her years of being a servant meant she was exceptionally familiar with every nook and empty corridor. She pressed herself against the wall and waited for King Letholdus to pass.

She heard the swish of his cape as he walked by. Gwen didn't breathe easily again though. Not for several minutes. Essetir was trying to take Camelot! They were going to kill either Leon or Percival, do who-knew-what with Aleesia, and they were going to try to defeat Merlin; to say nothing of what they were planning for her. Gwen patted her frazzled hair and regathered her composure. Merlin was probably waiting for her, she figured. Waiting to go to the peace meeting. How ironic.

As she walked down the hall, Gwen swore to herself that Letholdus would never get Camelot. They were going to stop him. They had to.

•••

Lady Mary sat on the edge of the queen's bed and frowned in confusion. "As cozy as this meeting is, I'm starting to feel slightly concerned. What exactly happened during that meeting earlier?"

"It was terrible. Why on earth did I ever want to be on your council?" Merlin muttered to himself. He was leaning against the dresser. Percival and Leon were both across from him. Aleesia hovered by the bedpost and Gwen stood in the middle of the room, her arms folded calmly, but her face betraying her emotions.

"King Letholdus means to seize Camelot," said the queen. "He hopes that Merlin will be too distracted by Gaius' health and everything else that is happening presently, and he will be defeated in some sort of fight. He plans to kill someone in a jousting tournament," Gwen glanced at Leon and Percival, and Lady Mary felt her heart skip a beat. As much as she liked jousting, it became a terrible thing when it was played unfairly. And with the intentions to kill.

"They also plan to do something foul with Aleesia and I," said Gwen, "but what is even more concerning than all that, is that I don't believe King Letholdus is the mastermind. It sounded as if he was answering to someone."

"Perhaps the sorcerer who set the fires?" suggested Merlin, looking agitated.

"Perhaps," said Gwen.

"Regardless of who it is, we have to come up with a defensive strategy," said Sir Leon. "Since Guinevere has not seceded Camelot's land near Essetir, we can expect King Letholdus will attempt to force her into signing an agreement. He will want it to be legal, even if the methods are entirely unjust."

"So, let's make sure the queen doesn't go near Letholdus," commented Mary. "Simple."

"Ah, but that's why the meeting was terrible." Merlin shook his head ruefully. "Camelot must be a good host, and we must be diplomatic. So, when King Letholdus again asked about Camelot's borders and Gwen refused, he asked to carry out other personal negotiations after the peace treaty concluded. And Gwen couldn't exactly tell him to take a long walk off a short pier."

"As much as I wanted to," sighed the queen. Lady Mary laughed despite herself. She could only imagine the other dignitaries' faces if Gwen had said something of the sort to Letholdus.

"And so, Letholdus got his wish," said Gwen. "We're meeting the afternoon after the final jousting match- between all the festivities."

"So he will probably strike that last day." It wasn't a question. Percival rested a hand on the hilt of his sword and frowned. "First on the jousting field, you think?"

"Or with Merlin," said Gwen. "No matter what, we all need to be ready."

Lady Mary rested a hand on her stomach and chewed the inside of her mouth. As much as she loved excitement, threats against her friends and family were something else entirely.

King Letholdus was going to regret messing with Camelot.

•••

"Thank you, everyone for attending this annual peace conference. Let us finish out our time together with the final contest between our champions." Gwen sat down and smoothed her elegant dress. It was the last day of the tournament, and she was as tense as she'd been during the battle of Camlann. So far, everything had gone smoothly- no attacks on either her or her friends- but at the same time, having everything peaceful, when it very obviously wasn't, distressed Gwen all the same.

Any second King Letholdus and his men could launch their plans and everyone would suffer. She had to be on guard all the time.

"'Tis Nemeth against Essetir, my lady," whispered Aleesia. "You _can_ breathe."

"But only for a few moments. Sir Leon will participate next, and then Sir Percival in the following hour." Gwen tried to push down the bile in her throat. She remembered when Arthur had jousted the assassin. Of course, looking back she figured Merlin had watched out for Arthur, just as he had promised to do for Leon and Percival. Yet she was still helpless, just as she had been back then.

"That's Carlisle," commented Merlin, pointing to the knight from Essetir who was waving to the crowd in victory. "If he just competed, Leon will be against someone else. Carlisle might have to go against Percival though."

Gwen watched as Lady Mary paled. The queen figured the tournament was the first one the lady wasn't enjoying.

"'Tis Annis' head knight," commented Aleesia, motioning to Sir Leon's competitor as they rode out. "He competes fairly." She sat back in her seat, looking somewhat relieved.

Gwen watched as the two knights took up opposing positions and charged. The stands filled with cheers as both were struck but neither fell. They rode back and went a second time, the horses whinnying as their riders raced toward each other once more.

Crash! The wooden poles splintered upon contact and Annis' knight tumbled headfirst into the dusty ground. Leon managed to stay on his horse, but he slumped over as well, gripping his side. Gwen gritted her teeth. Why again, did she allow jousting tournaments?

Merlin left to check on Sir Leon, and then Gaius, who was still resting in his room. The afternoon ticked on.

It was becoming hotter and hotter with every passing hour and Gwen was beginning to feel faint by the time Percival was called to joust. She didn't know how the knights could bear it in their heavy armor. Beside her, she noticed Aleesia and Lady Mary tense.

Sure enough, Gwen realized Percival was up against Carlisle. Perhaps he was the one who had been plotting with Letholdus? She glanced around for Merlin and her heart skipped a beat. He was nowhere in sight.

"Aleesia," Gwen leaned over to whisper. "Merlin has been gone for three hours, correct? Does that seem a little unusual?"

Aleesia's gaze shifted to Percival and Carlisle, then to the entire stadium, frantically searching for the court sorcerer. She got to her feet and hurried toward the tents, promising to find Merlin- quick.

Gwen turned to Lady Mary, who was rigid. "Percival will be fine. He knows what he is doing."

Lady Mary didn't reply.

The knights faced each other and Gwen knew that Aleesia couldn't hope to make it back in time with Merlin. It was up to Percival alone.

The stadium fell silent and the knights charged. Sweat dripped from Gwen's brow as they collided.

And everything descended to chaos.

•••

Aleesia ducked between the the tents, desperate to find Merlin. If he wasn't with Gaius or Leon, she had no idea what had happened to him. The thought of King Letholdus attacking Merlin left her with trembling hands. Even when she tried to push aside such worries, it was pointless- every knight who passed by was suddenly a cold-hearted killer; every man who glanced her direction was deadly.

In the stands, she could hear the people cheering as the knights rode out. Then they quieted for the joust. Aleesia gulped and broke into a run. How was she going to find Merlin before it was too late?

In her haste, she didn't see who's tent she was rushing past. She could only scream as someone stepped out and grabbed her around the waist, yanking her inside.

At least, she could scream until rough hands pulled the fabric on her sleeves back, exposing her bared arm to a painful needle. After it had made contact with her skin, she passed out within seconds.

•••

Lady Mary heard a woman scream seconds before Percival and Carlisle shattered wood over each others' horses. The cry had come from where Aleesia had disappeared, and Mary knew it meant bad news. However, she couldn't move from her seat. Her focus was on her husband, who had seemed fine for one moment, but in the next, sunk forward in his seat so heavily it looked like he had fallen unconscious.

"Come on, Perci," she whispered aloud. Gwen turned to glance at her and Lady Mary noticed the queen looked almost sympathetic.

Carlisle pumped his fist for the crowd and then brushed off the wood splinters covering his lap. Percival meanwhile, was just barely holding onto his horse...and then he wasn't. He slipped to the side and completely toppled off the animal, limp.

Lady Mary jumped to her feet, her heart pounding. It didn't look like Percival had been instantly injured- the poles had shattered. Yet he was being dragged through the dust while the Camelot squires ran out to calm the horse. Carlisle must have done something, Lady Mary determined. And where was Merlin?

The crowd seemed to turn toward the two women in the royal seats, watching to see how they'd respond. Gwen remained relatively calm, but Lady Mary couldn't bring herself to sit back down. She didn't want to be a widow- and she wasn't going to let that happen. Not at a jousting tournament of all places. She gathered her skirts around her and ducked out of the stands, needing to check on her husband in person.

Sir Carlisle was finishing his victory lap as the squires hefted Percival between them, carrying him out of the public eye. Lady Mary rushed to his side.

"What's wrong with him?" she cried. "What happened?"

"We did not see, my lady," said one of the squires. "He just collapsed. As if he suddenly fell asleep."

Lady Mary placed her hand over Percival's heart. He had a pulse. He wasn't dead. But something was definitely not right. He didn't bear any sign of injuries, and as far as she had seen, he hadn't hit his head until after he fell off the horse.

"Have any of you seen Merlin recently?" asked Lady Mary as they tried to revive Percival. "Or the Queen's maidservant, Aleesia?"

They replied that they hadn't.

"I can attend my husband. Go find Merlin and Aleesia," she ordered. Surely it hadn't taken three hours to check on Gaius and Leon. That thought kept racing through her mind. Something had to have happened to Merlin as well.

King Letholdus was winning.

•••

Merlin had been fairly certain Sir Leon had a few bruised ribs, so after ordering the head knight to lie down and rest for a while, Merlin had walked back up to the castle to check on Gaius- who had still been sleeping fine. They had posted a guard outside the court physician's room- just to be safe- but the report was nothing out of the ordinary. All seemed well.

At least until Merlin headed back to the tournament. On the path between the castle and the bordering woods, Merlin heard a noise in the trees. Something shot into the sky- quite suddenly- and Merlin felt his jaw drop.

"Aithusa?!" The pale dragon disappeared as quickly as it had shown itself, and Merlin blinked in utter bewilderment. That was when he saw the note tacked to the nearest tree.

He walked closer and read it aloud. "Follow Aithusa, or she will burn Camelot." It seemed the note had been set out just for him. Very recently. Merlin turned around slowly and scanned the path. One of Letholdus' men had to have been spying on him. Merlin quickly recited a revealing spell. Nothing. No one hiding in the trees anymore.

He glanced back up at the sky and wondered if anyone else had seen Aithusa. She had been headed toward the southern border again. Was that where the sorcerer was waiting?

Merlin sighed aloud. Obviously, Letholdus wanted to keep him out of Camelot. But if the sorcerer really had control over Aithusa- which it seemed he did, how many people would get hurt because Merlin had ignored the demand. He had already been responsible once before for dragon-fire raining on the kingdom. He couldn't allow that to happen again. So maybe he could make Letholdus think he had left Camelot?

In a split-second, Merlin decided that was his only option. There was no time for further debate.

He jogged back into the castle, packed a supply bag- for the benefit of anyone spying- and rushed to the stables, before saddling a horse and riding into the woods. He dismounted after a short distance though, and sent the horse on ahead of him. Hopefully he was still close enough to sneak back and help his friends, but far enough to keep Camelot from getting roasted.

But what else was he to do?

•••

Sir Leon didn't know why he always participated in the jousting tournaments. Sure, he supposed it was fun to win- but it was mostly just painful. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe... He opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Sleeping was pointless.

He put his chain mail back on and was mentally preparing himself for the pain that would accompany a difficult mission like walking, when three different squires burst into his tent.

"Sir Leon! Have you seen Merlin or the Queen's maidservant? Sir Percival is hurt and Merlin is missing. The girl went to find him and now she is gone as well."

Leon grabbed his sword off the table, completely ignoring the pain shooting up and down his side. "Merlin was here a few hours ago. He was on his way back to the castle. Search along the path to see if he was ambushed and check with the guard outside Gaius' room. We need to see if Merlin ever made it to Gaius before we know where to search. How long has Aleesia been missing?"

"Just shortly, sir. Lady Mary thinks something happened to her during Sir Percival's jousting tournament."

"And what happened to Percival?"

"He won't wake up, Sir. We have no idea what is wrong."

Leon rubbed his forehead. A lot of good he had been. King Letholdus was probably initiating the plot to take over Camelot, and what had he been doing? Napping.

"I shall cover this area. Head toward the castle and find Merlin," ordered Sir Leon. The squires obeyed and as soon as they left, Leon raced toward where the knights from Essetir had set up their tents. He didn't really have time to care if the knights would be affronted that he searched their area first- he simply had to find Merlin and Aleesia. If King Letholdus had hurt either of them...

Most of the tents were unoccupied. The knights were all busy watching the tournament, and so Leon's search was made easier. When he got to Carlisle's tent though, the fiend was seated inside with his squires. Leon barged inside anyway, and saw exactly what he had been hoping not to find.

Aleesia was lying in the dirt at the back of the tent, her hair tangled in the dust and her unconscious form deadly still. Leon didn't see Merlin though. Which was also concerning.

"Sir Leon. I have been expecting you. How are you feeling? Jousting tournaments can take quite a toll."

"What have you done with her?" snapped Leon, ignoring Carlisle's grin. "And what did you do to Percival and Merlin?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But as for your servant-lover, I've simply taught her a lesson. One should never go snooping in a King's room. Or a commander's tent."

Carlisle's tone was seriously grating on Leon's nerves. He did his best to calmly reply, "One should never be rude to his hostess either. Threatening her kingdom is a serious offense. Now I'll ask again. What did you do to Aleesia, Percival, and Merlin?"

As he was speaking, Leon pushed past Carlisle and the squires and scooped Aleesia off the ground. She stirred slightly, which was good. She was alive.

"Perhaps your court sorcerer finally gave up on Camelot and left. I doubt you shall find him anywhere around here. As for your fellow knight, who knows? Jousting is a dangerous sport, surely you know that."

Sir Leon wished he could attack Carlisle then and there- force him to tell the truth. But in reality, Leon was in a phenomenonal amount of pain. Carlisle would probably win. And Leon couldn't exactly fight while carrying Aleesia either.

"You're going to pay for this. Essetir won't get what it wants. You better tell your king to give up now," hissed Leon through his teeth. Then, before Carlisle could respond, he ducked outside and took Aleesia back to Percival's tent. Lady Mary was still inside, nervously chewing her lip and pressing a cold rag against her husband's head. She groaned aloud when she saw Aleesia.

"Please tell me they didn't do to her whatever they did to Perci. He's not wounded but he still won't wake up. I'm starting to think he was poisoned."

"Poison?" Leon gently set Aleesia on the table beside Percival, and stifled a groan as streaks of pain raced through his side. "In that case we really need Merlin. Or Gaius. I'll go continue the search."

He had only taken one step toward the exit when Aleesia moaned softly and sat up. He lingered in the entryway to see if she remembered what had happened.

Lady Mary was already asking the maidservant rapid questions. "Are you all right? What did Carlisle do to you? He didn't... hurt you, did he?" Lady Mary's eyes flickered to Leon in concern when Aleesia didn't immediately answer. The girl looked rather dazed.

"I...I remember walking past the tents looking for Merlin..." Aleesia gazed around the tent and realized Percival was beside her- unconscious. "Oh no! I was too late!"

"There was nothing you could have done. What else do you remember?" asked Leon.

"Someone grabbed me as I was walking. I screamed and then... I can't remember." Aleesia sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Leon worried what the knights of Essetir might have done to her to 'teach her a lesson.' Surely they didn't just knock her out. That would have been too kind of them. He ground his back teeth so hard he gave himself a headache. It was too late to go back now. At least they hadn't killed Aleesia.

"I'll make sure she's fine," whispered Lady Mary. "Go find Merlin."

Leon forced himself to nod and leave the tent. Until Merlin and Percival were safe and Essetir was paying for it's crimes, he had a job to do.

•••

"Poisoned?" Gaius felt like he was still partially asleep. "And Merlin's missing?"

"We have no clue what happened to him," said Sir Leon gravely. "But in this state of emergency, we're hoping you're well enough to save Sir Percival."

"Well, I shall certainly do my best." Gaius frowned at the bottle of wolfsbane antidote sitting on the desk, the very same antidote that had put him into such a sorry state. Essetir was famous for its wolfsbane- which had been one of the reasons Gaius had wanted to restock that particular antidote. Perhaps they had exposed Percival to a very small amount of the poison? If so, it was fast working. Percival didn't have long- if he was still alive.

Gaius put on his shoes and grabbed a satchel with all sorts of medicines and herbs. With some nervousness, he picked up the wolfsbane antidote and added it to the bag.

"We best hurry."

•••

Merlin was getting very tired of sitting in the trees. What if his friends needed him? He had to try to help. As long as no one from Essetir saw him, they would hopefully think he had gone after Aithusa.

Hopefully.

Merlin crept out of the trees like a bandit and snuck back into the camp. Hiding behind the colorful tents of Nemeth, he had a side view of the jousting pitch. The tournament seemed to be at a standstill; Merlin could see Gwen arguing with King Letholdus while the crowd watched on, fanning themselves in the heat. Though he couldn't hear either Gwen or Letholdus, he doubted they were having a friendly conversation. And worse, Gwen was by herself. Aleesia, Lady Mary, Sir Percival, and Sir Leon were all missing. Which wasn't normal.

Merlin crept farther into the camp, searching for the red and gold of Camelot's tents. After checking to make sure he wasn't still being spied on, he snuck toward one of the tents and ducked inside. It was empty. He tried another and had the same luck.

Fortunately, third time was the charm. Apparently it was where everyone was gathering. Sir Percival was lying on a table, with Gaius and Lady Mary bending over him anxiously. Aleesia was pacing in the corner, looking confused, and Sir Leon stood behind Gaius, though his attention seemed to be drawn toward the distraught Aleesia. With the exception of Percival, they all looked up as Merlin pushed aside the tent flap.

And then the questions began.

"Shh, Shh," hissed Merlin. "No one can know I'm here. Or else they'll set Aithusa on Camelot."

"Wha-?"

Merlin put up a hand and pushed his way to Percival's side. "We'll have time for stories later. What's happening now?"

While everyone explained at once, Merlin mentally recounted his knowledge of healing spells. With Gaius' antidote and Merlin's own magic, surely they could save Sir Percival.

Provided he had been poisoned. What if it was a curse put on Percival? What if the sorcerer was involved? That was Merlin's worst fear. He glanced at Lady Mary's desperate face and felt sick. He needed to focus, even though he had no idea what to do- not for sure. It was a total chance.

Gaius seemed to know what Merlin was thinking- as usual.

"Sir Percival's already dying, Merlin. You can do this. There's nothing to lose."

"Except Percival," said Merlin.

"But Gaius is right, Merlin. I'm already losing him." Lady Mary rested one hand on her belly and sighed. "Please just try."

Merlin's heart tore at her resignation, but he glanced around the tent and nodded.

Gaius administered the antidote, and Merlin placed a hand over Percival's chest before closing his eyes and whispering incantation after incantation. Percival started to glow, and Leon put out a hand to steady a trembling Lady Mary.

Then the light faded and Merlin's eyes returned to their normal blue. The spell was done, but nothing had changed.

His heart sunk as the whole tent was motionless. Percival was still lying on the table- lifeless.

Merlin had failed.

Or not.

Percival suddenly coughed and his wife started crying happily. Merlin wanted to start crying too. He couldn't even believe it had actually worked.

Gaius lightly clapped him on the shoulder. "What have I been telling you, Merlin. You are the most powerful sorcerer in the world! You doubt yourself too much."

Merlin stepped to the side, somewhat dazed by his own success, while Sir Percival slowly sat up and Lady Mary nearly smothered him in her hugs and kisses.

"Now this has been enough excitement for me," said Gaius. "I'm going to go back to bed."

Merlin could only laugh. At least until Sir Carlisle materialized in the entryway. Once more, the tent instantly quieted.

"Ahh, Merlin. So this is where you are." The head knight smiled for a moment, but then Sir Leon drew his sword and held it under the knight's chin.

"Come with me, please. Here in Camelot, people don't get away with crime as easily as in Essetir."

Sir Carlisle slowly grinned again. "Are you going to kill me? Without a trial?"

"The dungeons will suffice for now," growled Leon. "We'll see about tomorrow."

"Ahh, but I'm not a normal prisoner. I answer to the law and king of Essetir."

"Not while in our kingdom. Here, abuse, treason, an attempted murder must be tried. Regardless of the perpetrator's birthplace."

For a moment, Merlin thought Carlisle looked fearful. But then he shrugged and allowed Sir Leon to escort him back toward the castle. Merlin shifted uneasily. Carlisle was crafty. Somehow, he would figure out a way to alert King Letholdus that Merlin was still in Camelot.

So what choice did Merlin have? He headed back to the castle with Gaius, slowly forming a plan in his head.

It would be safer for everyone if he left to find Aithusa. And the sorcerer. He could do it. He had just proven he was powerful.

Right?

•••

Percival stood beside the rest of the privy council as Gwen faced King Letholdus, Sir Carlisle, and the rest of the entourage from Essetir. They had been formally accused of subverting the peace treaty and offered a trial- with the other dignitaries as judges- but to Percival's surprise, King Letholdus had pleaded guilty, apologized, and asked to leave the conference without any further treachery.

"Perhaps my men inspired me to collusion," had said Letholdus. "It was our full intention to intimidate you into seceding your borders, but I certainly never wanted it to result in attempts on the knights of Camelot's lives. Sir Carlisle, who instigated is plot, will be duly punished in Essetir."

"Liar," Lady Mary had muttered. Carlisle had seemed quite calm during the entire speech. He obviously knew he would only be slightly scolded- for failing.

Percival thought it was strange though- that Letholdus would straight-up admit to his plan and then ask to leave. According to what Gwen had said earlier, it sounded like the king of Essetir had been taking orders from the sorcerer- planning to get rid of Merlin so that he could move in on forcing Gwen to hand over Camelot.

Perhaps King Letholdus had experienced a sudden change of heart? Percival nearly snorted to himself. It was more likely the man had a nefarious backup plan. But what?

"Very well. You shall leave and not return to Camelot unless expressly invited," said Gwen. "I expect you to uphold all regulations covered in the treaty, and not make any further attempts against Camelot." She narrowed her eyes at the darkly handsome king. "Dismissed."

Letholdus bowed, motioned to Carlisle, and they both left the throne room, followed by the rest of their people. Percival shifted his weight, still rather sore from jousting, and waited until Gwen dismissed all the other dignitaries as well.

It was just the privy council- minus Gaius, who was resting. Gwen glanced around at them and sighed. "I fear we haven't seen the last of him. He's still out for Merlin. And Camelot."

"And he must be working for the sorcerer. How else would Aithusa be on their side?" Merlin crossed his arms.

"Perhaps I should have had him executed," muttered Gwen, half-serious.

"That would have definitely started the war we're trying to avoid," said Leon. "Though Carlisle should have been punished. We all know he will go free in Essetir."

"But for now we're here, they're not, and we're all still alive," put in Percival.

"Barely," said Lady Mary. She wrapped a hand around his arm and Percival gave her a small smile. He was quite thankful to be among the living. Thanks to Merlin. He glanced at the younger man, who was fidgeting with his fingers, looking pensive. Percival figured Merlin considered himself somewhat responsible, since he hadn't been there until the last minute. But Merlin was always too hard on himself. Percival made a mental note to thank his friend again later.

But for now, his wife had claimed him, and there was nothing like a near-death experience that made Percival want to kiss her for hours. Away from the rest of the privy council.

He could worry about the other problems in the world later.

•••

"How many days should we wait to activate it?" asked Sir Carlisle as he rode alongside his king on the road back to Essetir. "We don't want anyone to discover her...disease. Not before we're ready."

"They won't. And we'll wait until Merlin leaves. Then we'll send word to our friend and he'll control the girl. From there, and with Merlin gone, everything falls into place."

"And you're sure Merlin will go?"

King Letholdus' eyes glinted almost manically. "Positive."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay guys...This one has Arthur in it! (And it may very well be the weirdest chapter I've ever written.) Anyway, Enjoy, and please review!_**

•••

Aleesia is used in a plot to take down Camelot from the inside, while Merlin heads off to face his foe.

•••

It was dark out. Even the moon was obscured by a small line of clouds, masking the entire courtyard in thick blackness. Merlin hovered in the corridor, waiting for the next patrol to past. He wasn't keen on getting caught- because then someone would stop him and he would lose courage entirely.

He had waited until Gaius fell asleep- which hadn't taken long- and then Merlin had grabbed a bag of supplies and made his escape. It wasn't like he was a prisoner or anything, but he figured Gwen would make the knights accompany him if she knew what Merlin planned to do. And he couldn't bear to watch his friends get hurt and possibly killed. Not again.

If the sorcerer was waiting with Aithusa, and communicating with Letholdus, all Merlin had to do was follow the dragon's trail, and when that was hard to go off, follow the direction of Letholdus' recent messages. If Merlin could find a messenger from Essetir, and casually slip a little truth serum into a drink...Finding the sorcerer would be easy enough.

Hopefully.

The knights marching through the courtyard halted, gazed around the far side of the area, then spun around and marched the other direction. Merlin quietly slipped past while their backs were turned. After his years of sneaking about on ridiculous errands for Arthur's sake, Merlin considered himself quite a professional at being stealthy. But getting out of Camelot was the easy part, he supposed. Who knew what traps the sorcerer had waiting for him? All Merlin did know was that he couldn't sit around and mindlessly wait for another attack. Letholdus didn't back down easily, so he obviously had another plan in the works. If Merlin could catch the sorcerer off guard, and attack on the offense... Perhaps Camelot would be saved from all future scheming on the evil king's part.

On horseback, Merlin was able to distance himself from Camelot by dawn. He and the horse both needed rest- especially if facing a dark and powerful sorcerer was in the near future, and so Merlin rode into a small village as the sun was rising. Puffs of smoke rose from the stone chimneys, filling the air with the homey scent of freshly chopped wood. There were plenty of trees missing from the groves behind villagers' homes. Either the town was expanding, or they had recently decided to become a logging town. Or a dragon had wreaked havoc. Merlin hoped it was the latter.

He dismounted outside the village tavern and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone awake yet?"

The door swung open and a man with a stringy grey beard poked his head out. "What 'da ya' want? I ain't running a charity, so if you be asking for money, get lost."

"No sir," Merlin did his best to smile politely. "I'm looking for a place to stay. I can pay," he tacked on, holding a bag full of coins.

The man scratched his beard and opened the door wider. "Welcome to my tavern, son! Make yourself at home!"

"Thanks," Merlin's enthusiasm was forced, but he managed to make conversation as the tavern's owner showed Merlin up the steps to the rooms above the bar.

Merlin tried to make conversation as they walked. "So, I noticed the trees outside...Has this town been affected by the dragon?"

The tavern owner stopped midstep. "Why'd that be ya' first wager?" His tone was wary, and Merlin realized he sounded scared. Perhaps Letholdus had threatened the border towns that there would be more destruction if they gave foreigners too much information.

"I know a dragon flew past here," Merlin finally said in response. "I was simply curious. I'm actually here to find a messenger from Essetir. Do you know of one?"

"Not in this town." The tavern owner gestured to Merlin's door, and stepped to the side, all while rubbing his face. He seemed anxious. "Listen. Spend the night and get yerself a drink- whatever. But don't go asking the wrong questions."

"Thank you, Sir." Merlin stepped into the room as the owner headed back downstairs. It seemed like asking questions was a common problem. The sorcerer, whoever he was, definitely got around. Which made Merlin all the more terrified.

•••

King Letholdus was expecting the news, but it still made him thrilled. "So Merlin has left Camelot, then? Excellent. We've been waiting for days..." He trailed off and stared around the throne room. It was small- too small. Even the serving-girl-queen had a better throne room. But he would change that.

"So the plan falls into place now, your majesty?" The messenger hovered in the doorway and made a hasty bow when Letholdus looked his direction.

"Yes. Let our...friend...know that Merlin is on his way. And to put the spell on the poison. Camelot will be serving me by the end of the week- and they will not even know it."

•••

Merlin had no idea what he was doing in the tavern again, but he did know one thing: he was definitely beating Arthur at cards. And the King of Camelot was not enjoying himself.

"Merlin?! Why am I playing this game? Why are you here? I think you better go clean my chambers or-"

"You're just a sore loser," retorted Merlin as he flipped over another card and did a mental spell to make sure it was the one he wanted.

The knights standing behind them laughed, as Merlin, yet again, won.

"You and your magic," said Arthur.

Merlin did a double-take. Arthur knew about his magic? And he was fine with it? No...no...

Merlin realized it was yet another dream in which Arthur had survived. The crushing disappointment made Merlin's eyes tear-up. He had hoped so desperately it was somehow real. It felt real.

"Come on, Merlin. Just because you're destined to save Camelot and only you can do it and all that stuff doesn't mean you have to be such a bore. Cheer up!" They were no longer in the tavern, but simply standing in the corridor. Arthur was wearing his armor, so there was obviously some conflict occuring- yet they were going to face it. Together, as always.

"And you know, you will save Camelot- but only if you turn around now. You need to forget the sorcerer and help our friends. Camelot is in danger and you need to return. Now, Merlin."

Arthur's eyes were shadowed with seriousness. He was still standing in the hallway, but his voice was beginning to sound distant. "You're the greatest sorcerer there ever was- but please. Gwen's life is at stake. Everyone is in trouble."

"But Aithusa! I was on the right track! I could conquer the sorcerer! I've come this far."

"Merlin...Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours," started Arthur, his annoyed tone so familiar that Merlin grinned despite himself.

"The sorcerer is out there, yes, but can't you see you have to fight him one battle at a time?" Arthur was speaking confidently, but his tone held an underlying sadness. "I wish I was there to help you, but you can do this, Merlin. Go back to Camelot and stop Essetir."

"I wish you were coming with me," mumbled Merlin, not daring to speak too loudly for fear his voice would give out and dissolve into sobs. "I even miss the days when you were an arrogant pig."

"Excuse me?" Arthur motioned to himself and raised his eyebrows. "That's saying something, coming from the worst servant in the kingdom! You spent more time in the tavern than Gwaine!"

"Right. That was never an excuse because of my magic or anything. Not at all." Merlin didn't know how much more sarcasm he could squeeze into a response.

Arthur just clicked his tongue and then glanced down the corridor as voices echoed around the hall. "Go, Merlin! Camelot needs you!"

"But where are you goin-?"

Arthur vanished as suddenly as he'd appeared and Merlin sat up in bed, his chin quivering. It wasn't fair! Why did it have to be just a dream?

But was it just a dream? Had Arthur really been trying to warn him about Camelot?

Merlin started to lie back down, but then froze. He felt unsettled by something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. And he definitely wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.

After wracking his brain for several minutes, Merlin gave up and decided to go with his instinct. If Camelot was in danger, Merlin needed to return- immediately.

He crept down the staircase and left a few coins on the counter for the tavern owner. On his way out, Merlin spied the trees and was reminded of how well he had been tracking Aithusa. He had been so close...

But it would have to wait.

Merlin saddled his horse and started back the way he'd came. It was time to see if Arthur's warning was true.

Merlin hoped it wasn't.

•••

Gwen yawned as light streamed through the bedroom curtains. It was a warm and beautiful summer day outside, but she wished the sun was still hidden by the night. She hadn't sleep because of anxiousness over Camelot and Essetir, and now she was exhausted. But that was no matter. She would push through and fake her confidence- for the sake of those around her. Fear was contagious, and she was determined not to show it.

"Good morning, my lady!" Aleesia came in, looking much more rested than she had been the past few days. She had taken the gap in her memory during the tournament quite seriously- as would anyone Gwen supposed.

"Morning. You look well," stated Gwen. "Please remind me though, what is on the schedule for the day?"

"Well, my lady, you wanted to meet with the full council this afternoon to go over the affects of the recent treaty, and this morning-" Aleesia had been walking across the room, Gwen's gown draped over her arm. Suddenly, she stumbled and dropped the gown.

It wasn't too odd, until Aleesia didn't pick it up. She mumbled, "oh, clumsy me," but continued walking toward Gwen, a weird look on her face.

"Ah, Aleesia," Gwen pointed to the dress, still lying on the floor. "I believe you are forgetting something."

"Oh no, my lady. I just need to let you know." The serving girl's tone was off- her speech sounded nearly slurred.

Was Aleesia drunk? That was certainly not like her. Gwen was seriously becoming concerned. "Let me know what?"

Aleesia didn't respond. She reached for the queen's arm and started to lift it to her mouth. Gwen jerked away, aghast.

"What on earth are you doing, Aleesia?" Gwen scooted farther away on the bed. Had Aleesia been trying to eat her? The girl had to be cursed. Or else she'd gone entirely mad.

"I want to let you know the truth." Aleesia tried to move closer to Gwen again, but the queen had been through enough weirdness.

"No thank you, Aleesia. I need to go find Merlin. You, stay here!"

While Aleesia watched on in disappointed confusion, Gwen grabbed her dressing robe and darted for the door. There had to be a reasonable explanation somewhere. Gwen hoped it was with Merlin.

•••

"Hello? Merlin?"

Gaius looked up from the potion he was working on as the Queen hurried into the room, her dressing gown still on over her nightdress. This was obviously an emergency, whatever it was. And where was Merlin? Gaius glanced around again to make sure the younger man hadn't come in silently while Gaius had been focused on his work.

Merlin wasn't in sight.

Probably sleeping in, as usual, thought Gaius.

"My lady, what seems to be the problem?"

"'Tis Aleesia. She was acting strange- very strange, and I fear something has happened to her." Gwen wrung her hands and fiddled with the edge of her gown. Gaius decided it must be quite serious 'strangeness' for the queen to be so concerned.

"Start from the beginning. What exactly happened?"

Gwen cracked a smile, and began laughing. She still sounded tired and worried though. It was the sort of laugh that signaled exhaustion. But it was only the start of the day. Gaius frowned as Gwen composed herself. "Aleesia was fine one minute, then she was trying to eat my arm! Or maybe not eat it...perhaps she was going to lick it? That sounds even worse..." Gwen's smile died entirely. "It was very bizarre, Gaius. She said she wanted to show me the truth. It was like she was in a trance. I didn't know what to do."

"Where is she now?"

"In my chambers."

"Go lock her inside while I do some research." Gaius felt unsettled listening to Gwen. An old curse seemed to be tickling the back of his mind, but he couldn't remember any of the details. "It is better for everyone's safety that she is kept to herself."

"So you know what is wrong?" Gwen's eyes perked up hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," said Gaius as he turned toward his bookshelf. "But I intend to find out. Soon."

•••

Merlin dropped the horse off in the stables and staggered into the workspace he and Gaius shared. After riding hard all night, Merlin was dead on his feet. He hoped Camelot was at semi-peace for a few hours...All Merlin wanted was a nap, at least...

"There you are! Where were you earlier? Get over here!" snapped Gaius, the instant the door creaked.

Merlin groaned and rubbed his eyes. The court physician was bent over a stack of books, hastily flipping pages. Had Merlin missed something important? Or was Gaius just in a mood...?

"Um, what's-"

"Have you heard of the reptilian curse? The user is able to trigger total devotion in anyone in which he has implanted a disease. A disease which is spread through saliva alone. The tongue. Hence the title, reptilian curse."

Gaius looked up from his book and Merlin stared at the older man blankly.

"Um, why-?"

"Reptiles are known for flicking their tongues, I suppose," said Gaius. "I didn't invent the title."

"No, why are you asking? Has someone been cursed?" Merlin took a step forward and Gaius frowned again.

"Have you been riding? You smell like a horse."

Merlin waved a hand dismissively. "Thanks. It's a long story. Anyway, what's happening?"

The door burst open and Gwen hurried in, wearing her dressing gown over her nightclothes. Merlin thought she seemed on the verge of panic.

"Aleesia wasn't there when I went to lock the door! She got out, and I looked for her in the nearby corridors, but I couldn't find her. Is it something serious, Gaius? What did you find out?"

"Aleesia's been cursed? The sorcerer's here?" Merlin felt the drowsiness wearing off as adrenaline kicked in. So Camelot was truly in danger...

"The sorcerer?" Gwen really sounded concerned. Gaius had to calm everything down.

"No, no, the reason I think it was this particular curse goes with what you observed, your Majesty. One doesn't have to be present to activate the curse- it can be started from afar as long as the victim has the disease in his or her system." Gaius' eyes widened. "At the jousting tournament...Sir Carlisle grabbed Aleesia-"

"And injected the disease?" Gwen finished. "Is it fatal? What happens? Is there a cure?"

"The curse allows the caster to have control over Aleesia's mind. Aside from that, I have no knowledge about the effects. Or how potent of a disease it is. But I will search for a cure immediately, my lady."

"Good," said Gwen. She took a deep breath and glanced at her gown. "I must go get dressed, and then I will search for Aleesia."

"You said the disease is mouth borne?" asked Merlin.

"If I'm right about this. I could be entirely mistaken," confessed Gaius.

"Well, we'll soon know," said Merlin. "I'll help find her before she exposes more people. Then we'll find a cure." He gave Gwen a reassuring nod and started for the door.

He had to stop the sorcerer. Arthur had warned him about danger for Camelot, but Merlin was determined danger wouldn't get the better of them. Not today.

•••

Sir Leon stifled a yawn as Percival clapped him on the shoulder in greeting. "How was the night patrol?"

"Tiring," Leon yawned again despite himself. "How are you?"

"Also tired. Mary's grumpy because she hasn't been able to sleep on her stomach for the past couple weeks, and so she seems determined to take it out on me by complaining in the middle of the night." Percival shook his head and sighed. "We are both very anxious for the baby to come- some mornings more so than others."

Leon just nodded, like he understood his friend's sentiments, and briefed Percival on the patrol schedule. "Don't fall asleep," he finished, half-serious as Percival yawned and leaned against the stone wall.

Percival waved a hand dismissively and went to go gather the other patrol members. Leon turned and started up the corridor, blissfully thinking of nothing at all- until he ran into a rather harried Merlin.

"What's wrong?" asked Leon, the same moment Merlin asked,

"Have you seen Aleesia?"

"Wait! Did something happen to her?" asked Leon, his tiredness momentarily put aside.

"Hopefully not," said Merlin. "If you do see her, don't let her..."

Out of nowhere, Merlin burst into laughter.

Sir Leon was quite confused.

Merlin tried to pull himself together. "Don't let her lic-" His laughter cut off the rest of his words, and he nearly doubled over, evidently finding something quite amusing. The court sorcerer gave up after a moment, and waved to Leon before continuing down the courtyard.

Leon still had no idea what was going on. Perhaps Lady Mary had bribed Merlin into mentioning Aleesia, for the sake of embarrassing Leon. He glanced around the corridor suspiciously, but didn't see anyone watching. Odd. Very odd.

He continued to his chambers, still feeling slightly uneasy. He had taken off his cape and shoulder armor, when a knock on the door made him nearly jump. He really had to be tired... But what had Merlin been trying to warn him about?

Leon walked to the door and opened it, certainly not expecting to see the object of the strange warning. Aleesia stood calmly in the doorway, looking much less jittery than usual.

"Merlin was looking for you," started Leon. She just stared at him, and then without waiting to be invited, stepped into the room.

"There's something you have to know," Aleesia said. Her eyes were wide and excited. Leon let the door swing shut as he suddenly realized talking had become quite difficult.

He cleared his throat. "Um, what?"

"I wanted you to know the truth."

"All right, wha-?"

Aleesia cut off the end of his sentence when she stepped forward and kissed him.

Leon forgot about Merlin and his weirdness, he forgot about most everything as he realized he was kissing her back. And he didn't want to stop. But then...Leon also realized he needed to spread the truth. King Letholdus had given him a mission- it was critical that he obey the rightful ruler. Leon pulled away from Aleesia and they both shared a smile, knowing they had the same mindset. It was time to let Percival and Mary know the king's plan.

•••

Percival had only been on guard duty for twenty minutes and he was already bored and tired. It was going to be a long six hours... He and the other knights were walking around the castle walls, sometimes giving the lookouts breaks, sometimes simply standing and staring. Percival was almost excited when he saw Sir Leon hurrying toward him. Surely something was wrong- and that meant a break in the monotony. But what if it was serious? Percival motioned to the other knights, while he slipped away to see what was happening.

"It looks like your break didn't last long," he commented as Leon got within talking distance.

Leon didn't say anything, but continued walking closer to Percival, his face completely blank. It was almost like the head knight was in a trance.

For a moment, Percival was too confused to act, so when Leon reached for Percival's arm, he didn't jerk away. Percival was in too much of a stupor to even guess what was happening.

At least until Leon proceeded to lick Percival's wrist. Then Percival freaked out.

"Did you just LICK me?!" Percival jumped a foot away from his friend, utterly flabbergasted. "Leon! What the-?"

Percival's confusion vanished instantly. It all made sense now. Leon had shown him the truth. They were destined to serve King Letholdus. It was Letholdus who deserved Camelot after all. Not some servant-girl-queen.

Percival looked at Leon and they both nodded. It was imperative that they act now.

Queen Guinevere's reign was over.

•••

Merlin paced the room while Gaius bent over a potion on the table, frowning and muttering under his breath. Gwen was also back in the room, chewing her lip anxiously.

"It stills bothers me that Aleesia disappeared. And now we can't find Leon, Percival, or Mary either! What if they were all contaminated and now they are plotting against us?"

"It is possible, my lady," said Gaius, still staring at the potion. "Which is why we better pray this works. And that Merlin can get to everyone who has been infected."

Merlin stopped pacing. "Me?"

"Yes, you. There's a spell that accompanies this potion. I'm afraid it's much too complicated for me. You're our best chance."

"Great. Thank you for warning me, Gaius," said Merlin. In truth though, he should have been prepared. Arthur had warned him.

Merlin glanced at Gwen and sighed. Just remembering his dream was painful. How he wished Arthur was still with them- to face the problem and then laugh about it afterward.

"Merlin? Did you hear me?" Gaius asked. "I need you to learn the spell and then administer the potion before everyone in the castle is brainwashed. There's no telling how many Aleesia has infected."

"Poor Aleesia," said Gwen. "She's going to be humiliated."

Merlin let out a small laugh despite himself. He liked Aleesia well-enough, but it was simply funny to imagine anyone's reaction to finding out they'd been going around trying to lick their friends.

"Here." Gaius shoved the spell book in Merlin's face. "Study up, we've got to-"

There was a sudden clatter in the hallway outside and suddenly the door swung open. Leon and Percival stood in the doorway, their swords drawn.

"There she is! Arrest her!" shouted Leon. They both charged toward Gwen, who seemed frozen in shock.

Without even speaking, Merlin used a quick mental spell and sent the two knights tumbling over their own feet and crashing to the floor.

"The potion, Merlin!" cried Gaius. "Before they get back up!"

Merlin glanced quickly at the spell book, willing his eyes to sear the words into his mind. He then ran to Gaius, grabbed the bottle, and knelt by Percival. Now for the tricky part- to get Percival to drink it before the knight could contaminate Merlin.

"Watch out!" Gwen cried. Merlin turned his head to see Leon back on his feet, and scrambling for his sword. Fortunately, the queen took matters into her own hands and shattered the nearest pot over her commander's head. Leon slumped back to the floor- not unconscious, but dazed enough to buy some time.

Merlin focused on Percival, and used another spell to freeze him in place. It would only last for a couple seconds, but maybe that was all he needed.

The potion smelled like sour milk, but Merlin forced several drops of it down Percival's throat before jumping away as the freezing spell wore off and the knight lunged for Merlin.

"Stand down!" Merlin began chanting the incantation, hoping he had remembered it correctly. All the while, Percival found his sword and began walking toward Merlin, looking ready to kill.

Come on, Arthur! Merlin thought desperately. You said I could do this!

Right as Percival raised his sword, the potion and spell seemed to take effect. He blinked suddenly and completely dropped his weapon. Merlin sighed in relief, then realized Leon was still struggling to get back up. In a few quick moments, Merlin repeated the procedure he had done on Percival, and both knights were back to themselves.

But who else was infected?

"Gwen, I think you better quarantine the castle," started Gaius. "Impose your authority and seal the gates until we find out how far this has gotten. Go with her, Merlin, while I-"

"No one's going anywhere," said a voice from the doorway. It was Lady Mary, and behind her, Aleesia. Both women were armed with swords, and though the whole situation seemed somewhat ridiculous, Merlin still had to act fast. Lady Mary charged Gwen and though Percival tried to stop his wife, she swung the sword toward him, narrowly missing his arm.

Aleesia was also trying to get to Gwen, but Leon was able to block her- though he appeared so desperately disoriented, he seemed to be having a hard time. Or else Aleesia was just secretly good at fencing.

Merlin didn't even know if the potion and spell would work on Aleesia- the original victim. He figured, however, that he better give it a try.

Merlin's eyes flared gold as he mentally used the freezing spell and pushed Leon aside to administer the potion. Then came the spell...what was it again? Merlin wracked his brain and prayed he had it right. Who knew what the effects would be if he got it wrong?

The freezing spell wore off, but Gaius and Leon both held the disarmed Aleesia between them while Merlin yelled the incantation in her direction. For a moment, nothing happened, and then...Gwen's maidservant slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Merlin didn't know whether that was a good sign or not. She was obviously more infected than anyone else, but did that mean she was now cured? Was she dying- too far beyond a cure?

Merlin didn't have time to think about it. Percival and Gwen were shouting for him to undo Lady Mary's brainwashing. She had been disarmed, and Percival was holding her back, but she kept thrashing and kicking in ways that were probably not healthy for the baby.

Merlin found the spell book and glanced at it anyway, just to be safe. Yep...he'd gotten the spell right. It had simply affected Aleesia differently. He righted Lady Mary's mind as quickly as possible, and then peeked into the hallway, just to make sure no random servants or knights decided they were also coming to usurp Gwen.

"What on Earth is going on?" Lady Mary asked no one in particular. "How did I get here?"

Merlin turned back around and watched his disoriented friends try to piece together what they were doing in Gaius's workroom. Merlin cracked a smile despite himself. Of all the escapades he'd been involved in, the current situation was certainly one of the weirdest attempts to take down Camelot.

Though there had been the troll who married Uther...

Merlin shook his head and laughed aloud. He'd forgotten what it felt like in the five years he'd spent alone- what it was like to laugh in victory.

•••

While Gwen and Merlin left to quarantine the castle -just in case- Gaius had one of the knights move Aleesia to a bed. Then, the court physician did his best to make sure the other three were back to their usual selves.

"What's the last thing you remember? Before you appeared here, that is," asked Gaius.

"Well, I was still in my chambers," volunteered Lady Mary. "Aleesia came in while I was brushing my hair, and so I figured she just wanted a chat. But then she walked over and kissed my hand or something, I'm not entirely sure. I think I started to tell her she was being odd, and that if she wanted kissing practice, I could find her a better partner, but then I honestly can't remember anything up until a few minutes ago, when Percival was restraining me from Gwen. Did I really try to kill her?" Lady Mary shook her head and sighed. "I feel terrible."

"I as well," said Sir Leon. He had a hand pressed to his head where he had been hit by the pot, but he seemed concerned beyond the injury. "My job is to make sure the queen is safe. But today, I was a threat. If we had succeeded..." He broke off and stared at the floor.

"But you didn't succeed. Merlin saved us all, as usual, and so the best we can do is be prepared should something like this happen again," said Gaius. "What was the last thing you remember?"

Sir Leon cleared his throat. "I was...talking...with Aleesia."

"Talking...Right..." Lady Mary snorted sarcastically and then cupped a hand over her mouth as Leon's ears reddened. "I can't believe this! Oh, Aleesia's going to die when she hears she kissed you!"

"Do not tell her," Leon said clearly. "I'll talk to her, while you mind your own business."

Lady Mary just laughed evilly.

"Well I, for one, am glad Leon did not decide to kiss me," said Percival. "Instead he just walked up and licked me; not sure which is worse..."

Gaius chuckled despite himself. Surely he had the world's strangest job some days...

"I have no memory of that." Leon stared at his friend, quite concerned.

Percival laughed and clapped Leon on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I shall never forget."

Sir Leon rested his head in his hands and Lady Mary continued to laugh.

"I still can't get over it! In your mind, one moment you were kissing Aleesia, the next minute she was attacking you!"

"Can we please talk about someone beside me?"

Percival threw back his head and laughed some more. Gaius turned to check on Aleesia and saw that she was beginning to stir. Thankfully.

He moved to her side as she sat up, bewildered.

"Why...why am I here?"

"You were cursed," supplied Gaius, gently helping her to a sitting position. "Do you remember anything?"

"I was with the queen, talking about her schedule for the day," said Aleesia. "What...what happened? I can't remember anything!"

"Nothing?" asked Leon, his eyebrows raised.

The maidservant shook her head, looking on the verge of tears. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

"It was Carlisle," said Gaius. "The first time you blacked out was when he was poisoning you. You've had an odd disease inside you ever since, waiting to be activated by a curse. Which happened today. But there is no need to worry. Merlin performed a counter-curse, so you should be perfectly fine."

Aleesia blinked wide-eyed around the room, grasping her bearings. "What...what did I try to do...while cursed, that is? I...I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"No. You simply tried to incite a rebellion."

"Then what happened with Sir Leon?" asked Aleesia.

"Ah, I thought you said you didn't remember anything?" Leon quickly said while Lady Mary snickered.

"I don't remember, that's why I was asking," Aleesia sounded perplexed. When no one responded immediately, she clarified, "Sir Leon's head is bleeding?"

"Oh!"

Gaius smiled as the other three all nodded in unison.

"Right, his head. Don't worry- he was just a bit odd this afternoon so Gwen hit him with a pot," said Lady Mary.

"What?!"

"You should really get some more rest," interjected Gaius. Aleesia had been through an ordeal and he didn't want her to tire herself out with the vagueness of her friends' answers. There would be another time for her to hear the story, but since Gaius was court physician, and he had the final word, it surely wasn't happening that day.

"Yes. Rest up," said Lady Mary, hiding an almost giddy smile. All three left a few moments later, and Gaius was alone with his patient.

"Why were they acting like that? What did I do?" Aleesia was still sitting up, looking fidgety.

Gaius told her to calm down. "Nothing harmful, my lady. King Letholdus was trying to control you, but he failed. Rest easy."

Aleesia sighed and leaned her head on the pillow. "Thank you, Gaius. Thank you for stopping me."

Gaius turned toward his desk and smiled. "It was all Merlin."

•••

Merlin was exhausted from no sleep and a full day of stress. Yet, as he lay in bed that evening, he couldn't sleep at all. Arthur had warned him, and Camelot was fine- for the moment. But ghost-Arthur had also said Merlin was the only hope. Merlin hated hearing that. He would rather be told he was a lazy prat and nothing would ever depend on him.

But Arthur had been nice, so he must have been quite serious.

Merlin sighed and rolled over. The sorcerer was still out there, working with King Letholdus... There was plenty to worry about. But Merlin supposed he'd have to take it all one day at a time.

What else could he do?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well, here's the penultimate chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **•••**_

 _ **Aithusa's fires cause destruction in a nearby village, and the mysterious sorcerer finally arrives in Camelot- along with an army preparing to invade.**_

 _ **•••**_

"The news of the wildfire is spreading like, well, wildfire, my lady," said the messenger who was standing amidst the privy council. Gwen couldn't help but notice the man's trembling hands and soot-stained face. "Panic is spreading in the outer regions, your Majesty. On behalf of my fellow villagers- citizens of Camelot -I ask that you do something. Anything." The man dropped to his knees weakly, and Gwen felt her heart breaking for his plight.

"Of course, sir. You have my word that I will do everything I can- as soon as possible. Feel free to rest here a few days while my council and I seek out the best course of action."

"Thank you, my Queen." The man stood and bowed, then was escorted to a spare room. Gwen glanced at her friends and sighed. Apparently King Letholdus had never heard of rest. It had been two weeks since the poisoning and brainwashing attempt, and now Aithusa had been on the rampage for days- simply wrecking havoc on the dry summer landscapes.

Gwen knew Merlin was anxious. Only that morning he had accidentally drugged Gaius with an all-day sleeping potion while preparing his mentor's breakfast. Gwen figured her court sorcerer was also blaming himself for the wildfires. Of course, it was nowhere near his fault that Aithusa was going wild or that Letholdus was up to no good. But Merlin was Merlin. She figured he would always try to shoulder Camelot's burdens singlehandedly. Just like her.

"Oh Arthur," Gwen murmured too softly for anyone else to hear. "What would you be doing now?" She sighed aloud, wishing desperately that she could at least confide with her husband- share with him the confusion and pain and chaos.

But she supposed her privy council would have to make do.

"My Queen," started Sir Percival as the doors to the throne room closed behind the villager. "We must at least send troops with supplies. We may not be able to fight the fires, but we can at least show the people they are not alone."

Gwen nodded quietly as Sir Leon added on, "It is possible we can help evacuate some of the outer villages as well. When Camelot was overthrown by Morgana, many people fled to spots in the countryside." Leon rubbed his forehead. "Perhaps we could use those areas as temporary refugee sites?"

"Assuming they're not already burnt to a crisp," muttered Merlin. He was leaning against one of the stone pillars, looking like someone had stolen his supper. "Why don't you just let me go? I might be able to put out the fires! Or even find the sorcerer!"

"And leave Camelot unprotected? We have to assume that's what Letholdus wants." Gwen got to her feet, sighing again. "Besides- you almost killed yourself putting out the last wildfire. How can you hope to defeat the sorcerer if you have to weaken yourself to such an extent?"

Merlin grumbled something under his breath, but Gwen ignored him. She wasn't about to let her friend put himself back in danger.

"Sir Leon," Gwen turned to her second-in-command. "I want you to put together a troop of your men to help the villages- but don't send too many. I want more focus placed on Camelot's border patrols. Letholdus will strike again, hoping we are distracted, and we can't let him be right."

Leon nodded and hurried off. Gwen glanced around the room and gave a quick jerk of her chin to show she was finished. "Council dismissed. Though Merlin, I'd like a word." She gathered the folds of her dress and hurried over to Merlin before he wandered away.

"Please don't be mad, but you have to know how important it is to have you here," she started immediately. "You're Camelot's best protection."

"The villagers are citizens of Camelot as well," Merlin grumbled. He rubbed his temples and then shook his head. Maybe Gwen was imagining it, but she thought she spied gray streaks beginning to stain the roots of Merlin's dark hair. "I'm sorry. I know you're right, but I hate feeling so...so..."

"Helpless?" finished Gwen. "Trust me. I understand that feeling all too well." She forced a laugh, though it stuck in the back of her throat. "That was why I even had Lady Mary start to teach me fencing. I can hardly defend myself, much less my kingdom."

"She's not still teaching you, is she?" Merlin's eyebrows raised in concern.

Gwen laughed- a real laugh. Lady Mary was hugely expectant with her firstborn; Sir Percival was hardly letting her leave the castle.

"No, of course not! She stopped months ago. I practice with Aleesia sometimes, but with everything that's been happening lately, I haven't had a moment's time."

Merlin nodded, looking relieved, then frowned again. "You wouldn't have to defend yourself if I had been able to defeat the sorcerer."

Gwen put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Merlin, there will always be enemies of Camelot. That is what happens to prosperous kingdoms- others are envious and try to claim what is not theirs. You are not to blame." She waited until he nodded and uncomfortably muttered something about needing to go check on Gaius.

Gwen watched him leave the room, which save for her, was empty. She hoped he would be able to get some rest. It could be weeks before Letholdus attacked. Merlin couldn't go on in such a state of perpetual anxiety.

Though that went for her too. Maybe she needed to take an all-day sleeping drought- accidentally of course. It hadn't harmed Gaius, Gwen told herself, almost beginning to seriously consider it.

"My lady!"

Aleesia burst through the doors of the throne room, looking somewhat distraught. She clutched a handwritten letter in her trembling hands.

"Aleesia, whatever is the matter?" Gwen blinked at her servant in concern, pushing aside thoughts of rest. Poor Aleesia...The girl just couldn't seem to get a break...

"My lady, I fear for my aunt's life. She is the last of my living relations, but is in poor health because of the smoke." Aleesia lowered her eyes to the floor, pain glazing her expression. Gwen remembered how Aleesia had lost both her father and brother to the trials Camelot faced during Uther's reign. It wasn't fair to keep her from her aunt. Especially if the woman was dying.

"You must go to her then. Don't worry about me, Aleesia. You may stay with her as long as you like."

Gwen spoke the words easily, but not sincerely. Obviously she wanted Aleesia to be able to help her aunt, but Gwen had also gotten used to having a servant- for practical matters and for frequent advice. Hopefully Aleesia wouldn't be gone long. Gwen would be more alone than ever.

"Thank you so much! My lady, you are too kind!" Aleesia dipped her head, looking relieved.

"Nonsense," murmured Gwen. "I want you to load a horse with supplies for your aunt. Help yourself to anything she may need. And find one of the knights to accompany you." The queen frowned. "If the sorcerer is lurking in an outlying village, I won't have you falling into unnecessary danger."

Aleesia nodded again. "I will finish my chores and leave at dawn, your majesty." She hurried off before Gwen could tell her to forget the chores. There would always be chores.

Like running a kingdom.

Gwen frowned as she left the throne room. At one point in her life, the thought of ruling a kingdom would have been an utterly fantastic dream. Since when had being queen become so unpleasant?

•••

Merlin didn't know when his quarters had become such a popular congregation site. Ever since he had checked on Gaius -who was still soundly asleep- his friends had been arriving one by one. First, it had been Leon and Percival, gathering herbs and medicines to pack with the supplies they planned to send to the wildfire victims. After them came Lady Mary, waddling in to complain about something or other. Merlin hadn't really paid much attention honestly. Pregnancy had made Lady Mary perpetually grumpy; she was always complaining about something. Then Aleesia had shown up to get supplies for her aunt. It was then that Merlin had poked his head into the corridor outside and checked to see if Gwen was on her way as well.

It didn't look like he'd be getting much work done...

"So you're riding with the troops who are going to deliver the supplies to the refugees?" Lady Mary was chatting loudly with Aleesia when Merlin stepped back inside. The sleeping-drug was apparently still going strong; Gaius was snoring soundly from his cot, not disturbed by all the noise.

"I suppose so," said Aleesia, distractedly.

"Sounds dangerous," commented Mary, her voice still obnoxiously loud. Merlin was about to tell her to quiet down, but then he realized she was just making sure the knights could hear. Just as she was probably hoping, Percival and Leon looked up from the supplies at the mention of the word 'dangerous.'

"I know how to defend myself," Aleesia was insisting. "You watched me sword-fight with the queen."

"Oh honey," Lady Mary shook her head. "Guinevere is hardly competition. After all that's happened to you in the past few months..."

"She's right," Sir Leon spoke up, not meeting Lady Mary's triumphant expression. "You've been through a lot recently. I should go with you and the rest of the supply group. Make certain that everything goes smoothly," he tacked on.

Merlin rolled his eyes and leaned over his worktable, absentmindedly skimming through his spell books. There had to be something useful somewhere; something which would help defeat the sorcerer...

"Well, please don't feel you must come on account of me," said Aleesia quickly. "I really can look after myself...contrary to the last few weeks," she mumbled.

"No need to worry. Like I said, it will give me a chance to make sure the refugees have all they need," insisted the commander.

Aleesia simply nodded, also not looking at Lady Mary, who was unabashedly smirking.

"So, I'm in charge then," stated Percival, glancing sideways at his friend. When Sir Leon nodded in confirmation, Percival smiled. "I shall look after Camelot until you return."

"I would hope so. Especially with a sorcerer and King Letholdus on the loose."

"Thanks for reminding me," sniffed Merlin, glancing up from his book. "Now if all of you have what you need, how about a little quiet in here?" Merlin wasn't trying to be rude, but ever since the dream from Arthur and the fiasco with the attempted mind-controling, Merlin had been on edge. It was like every day was a waiting game; just waiting for something terrible to happen.

"Of course," said Sir Leon, while Sir Percival and Aleesia mumbled apologies. Only Lady Mary seemed unrepentant. Not surprisingly.

When they finally left, Merlin turned back to his book with a sigh. If only he knew who the sorcerer was...Maybe that would make it easier to defeat the dark wizard.

"Well, Arthur," said Merlin aloud. "How about a hint?"

As usual, nothing happened.

•••

It was mid afternoon the following day. Sir Percival had seen the supply group head into the forest earlier that morning, Aleesia and Sir Leon with them. Since then though, Camelot had been silent. Not so much as a bar fight. Of course, it was only mid afternoon - there normally weren't too many fights until later in the evening, but it was still a slow day for the life of a knight.

Until he led his patrol toward the east side of the palace wall, that is.

Immediately, Percival realized something was wrong. The brush along the base of the wall was matted, and there were footprints in the dust- too many to be normal. There was also a ladder propped against the castle wall. That was a pretty big giveaway.

"Sound the alarm," Percival ordered the nearest knight. "Hurry! Invaders could be attacking as we speak!"

He had dismounted his horse and was climbing the ladder, determined to see where the intruders had gone. Surely there couldn't have been a massive security breech! He had only been in charge for a few hours! It wasn't the first time he'd been in charge anyway. He knew what patrols to send out and when guards changed shifts...Someone should have been on lookout duty. What was going on?

Percival reached the top of the ladder and discovered what had happened to the lookout. The unfortunate soldier had a red streak across his throat. A silent knife had isolated the east wall.

Ding! Ding!

The warning bell began chiming loudly, echoing throughout the courtyard. Percival hurried along the wall, watching for signs of movement behind each stone outcropping on the parapet. The intruders couldn't have gone far, Percival thought to himself. Gwen was safe, Mary was safe...

Ding! Ding! The bell continued to ring as Percival ducked into an inner corridor, deciding his fellow guards could handle the outer wall. He turned a few corners and jogged down one of the main staircases, heading for the throne room. He was almost there when his wife intercepted him, panicked.

"Oh Perci," she started in a rush. "King Letholdus and a group of his men just went in there! With Gwen and Merlin. They bolted the doors! I can't hear what's going on!"

Percival put out a hand to try to calm her, but it was meaningless and they both knew it. His worst nightmare was coming true, and he didn't know if there was anything he could do to save the day.

•••

The forest was quiet and peaceful - the opposite of Aleesia's emotions as she rode beside Sir Leon, distancing themselves from Camelot. Twelve other knights also rode nearby, their saddles weighed down with supplies for any needy villagers they came across. Aleesia just hoped her aunt's village would be there when they arrived...How could she bear to lose the last of her family?

"The road ahead is still intact, sir!" One of the soldiers had scouted the path and was reporting back to Sir Leon. Aleesia's companion nodded, pleased.

"Hopefully we shall reach the villages by nightfall then. Carry on."

Everyone edged their horses on a little faster, already looking forward to the prospect of rest. It was hot and dry, even in the forest. Aleesia felt sweat dripping down the back of her long-sleeved dress. She figured the knights in their chainmail were probably even more uncomfortable.

"Just travel in your underdress if you get hot," Lady Mary had teased earlier that morning, while Aleesia had been packing. "That's what I did when we faced Aithusa last year."

Aleesia had scoffed and tied her traveling cloak around her neck. "Not a chance. That would be humiliating!"

"Speaking of which, has Sir Leon told you how he got brainwashed by Letholdus?" Lady Mary had changed the subject with a sly smile. "Whenever I ask him, he tells me to stay out of it, so I suppose it is up to you to ask."

Aleesia knew she had more important things to worry about, but every time Lady Mary made a reference to the brainwashing event, Aleesia felt her palms grow clammy with fear. Surely she had done something completely embarrassing. That had to be the reason no one wanted to fill in her memory-gap.

Aleesia's horse stumbled over a tree root, and she jerked forward, snapping back to the present. Unfortunately, Sir Leon was still riding beside her. "Are you all right, my lady?" he asked, watching as her horse resumed its normal gallop. "You seem agitated."

 _Just ask him!_ Aleesia's brain shouted. _Then you'll have one less thing to worry about..._

With a shaky sigh, she forced herself to obey her mental commands.

"Well, my lord, I am still worried about what I did to everyone while controlled by Letholdus..." Aleesia took another breath and continued, "Lady Mary continually acts like something awful happened. I...I just want to know. It can't be worse than what my imagination keeps conjuring up. Or at least I hope." She paused, hoping Leon realized that was his cue to give her the truth.

Sir Leon looked acutely embarrassed. "Awful is not the word I would use, my lady. You have nothing to be ashamed of." He stared at the path ahead of them, not meeting her eyes.

Aleesia sighed, frustration making her bolder than she usually was- especially around the commander. "Please, Leon! Stop treating me like I can't handle the information! What happened?"

Looking mildly taken aback by her outburst, Sir Leon sighed as well, and let the other knights ride ahead, out of hearing range. "As you wish...The disease was mouth bourne," he began, his voice quiet and solemn. "You tried to lick the queen, and she ran to alert Gaius and Merlin."

Aleesia clamped a hand over her mouth, her face growing hot. She already knew Leon, Percival, and Mary had all been infected... She didn't like where the story was going.

"You apparently roamed the citadel for a while, kissed Lady Mary's hand, infected me; I apparently licked Percival's wrist - be glad that wasn't your task- and then-"

"I infected you?" Aleesia didn't know how she was managing to speak. She wanted to crawl into a cave and never see another living creature as long as she lived.

Sir Leon smiled wryly. "That is the reason Lady Mary wanted you to hear the story. You came into my chambers and kissed me- quite enthusiastically." He rushed through his words and stared at the ground sheepishly. "The last memory I had was kissing you back- just as ardently."

Aleesia nearly fell off her horse. So there was a reason everyone had been so odd around her...They had been trying to spare her from death-by-embarrassment. And to think that she had no memory of the event! At all! She moaned and lowered her head on her hands, nearly missing the most important comment. Had Sir Leon confessed to kissing her - on purpose?

She jerked her head back up, but a commotion ahead prevented further conversation. Several knights were shouting; she heard the clanging of swords. Wordlessly, she and Leon both sped up their horses until they found themselves in the middle of a battle.

"Bandits!" Someone shouted.

"Invaders," a different knight yelped.

Aleesia found the sword that had been hooked through the saddle on her horse. Her hands were already shaking- a fight wasn't going to help matters. Nevertheless, she let out a terrified shout and plunged into the fray.

She wasn't a knight by any means, but she certainly didn't plan to flee.

•••

Merlin had nearly jumped when the warning bell began ringing. He had been checking on Gaius (who was still sleeping!), and contemplating how to apologize for drugging the man for thirty-plus hours. Surely Gaius would be waking up any moment, Merlin kept telling him himself. The last thing Merlin needed was for Gaius to suffer adverse side-effects and _not_ wake up. Merlin didn't even want to think about that.

But when the warning bell sounded its alarm, Merlin's mind jumped to hundreds of terrible possibilities he also didn't want to think about.

Gwen had been at his door in a matter of minutes. "Do you know what's happening?"

"Of course. I know everything," Merlin muttered sarcastically. Gwen shot him a look but didn't say anything. There was noise in the passageway outside the workroom. Merlin put a finger to his lips and crept toward the entrance. The door flew open before he got to it.

"I figured you must be hiding in here," said King Letholdus. Merlin recognized Sir Carlisle standing behind him, smirking triumphantly. To the commander's right stood a third figure, draped in black robes.

Merlin thought his heart skipped multiple beats. It was the sorcerer! It had to be!

"What do you plan to do with us?" Gwen was asking Letholdus, oblivious to the most dangerous threat.

"I thought that would be obvious," said the King of Essetir. "I plan to force you to surrender Camelot to me. You see, I am a good king at heart. I won't force my men to fight, if you will hand the kingdom over peacefully. But this is your final offer." His eyes flashed darkly. "I will have Camelot."

"After all your failed spells and treachery? Not on my life," spat Gwen.

"You wish to die? I suppose that can be arranged too," countered Letholdus. He drew his sword and grabbed the queen's wrist, dragging her into the hall. Sir Carlisle drew his sword as well, aiming it at Merlin, but Merlin was already walking. The black-robed figure was still watching him, and Merlin was determined to discover the sorcerer's identity. If that meant playing along, so be it.

They headed into the throne room and Sir Carlisle barred the doorway. Merlin's eyes never left his nemesis. He knew he should be plotting an escape, but he needed to know whom he was up against. And if the sorcerer was there, in the castle, where was Aithusa?

Letholdus had sauntered over to Gwen's throne and taken a seat. He faced her, grinning. "So...I could get used to this, eh Guinevere?"

"Leave us alone," Gwen hissed. "You already have your own kingdom."

The King of Essetir laughed and said something else in response, but Merlin wasn't paying attention to them any longer. The sorcerer was finally walking toward Merlin, his hood still covering his face entirely.

"Well, Merlin. We finally meet. I've heard a lot about you."

Merlin remained rooted to the ground, feeling ill. The voice- it was unfamiliar, but it was too high to be a man's voice. The sorcerer was actually a sorceress?

She suddenly flipped back her hood and Merlin blinked in shock. It was a girl- barely even a teenager. She long dark hair and pale skin- she looked eerily like Nimueh- one of Merlin's first enemies.

"I...I fought your mother, didn't I?" he asked, guessing at the correlation in appearances.

"Yes," whispered the sorceress. "But I am far more powerful than she ever was. I am more worthy than you, Emrys. I will free Camelot and establish it as my kingdom- where the magic users can dwell in safety and receive the respect we deserve. We will never truly be free while a Pendragon remains on the throne- blood or no blood."

"You've told yourself lies," said Merlin, feeling his hands starting to shake. The sorceress was hardly more than a child, yet she had the power to cause massive fires, destruction, and terrify citizens from all across the realms. Was she truly more powerful than him?

"If you refuse to see my side, then you will leave me no choice," she said softly. "I will carry on in both my mother and Morgana's footsteps, and I will destroy you, Emrys."

Merlin swallowed heavily, for some reason only thinking of Gaius- still asleep in his chambers.

 _I never got to tell him goodbye_ , Merlin thought, straightening to face the sorceress.

She simply smiled. "Let's begin."

•••

The bandits were far from harmless, but they lacked the training of each of the Camelot knights. Within minutes, Leon and his fellow knights had routed the bandits. Even Aleesia had fought brilliantly. Perhaps her fencing with Guinevere and Lady Mary had paid off.

"They came directly out of the woods, sir," one of the knights informed Leon between gasping breaths. "The woods of Essetir. Is it possible King Letholdus hired them?"

"I'm sure we'll find out soon," said Leon grimly. He figured the nearby villagers would probably know whether the bandits were a common threat, or if they were mercenaries, hired by the enemy king. "Make sure everyone is fit to continue on," Sir Leon instructed the younger knight. "I'll be right back..."

He turned his horse around and let it trot up alongside Aleesia's. She was sitting quietly, cleaning the dull blade she had been fighting with.

"Are you all right?" Leon asked, when she didn't so much as look up.

"Of course, my lord," she replied. "I'm simply worried for my aunt. What if these bandits came through her town? Whatever is left of it."

"We will find out soon enough," Leon started to turn his horse around, but quickly added, "You held your ground in the fight as well as any of the knights. I'm...I'm proud of you."

She dipped her head, color filling her cheeks. "Thank you."

"When we get to the village, we will find your aunt," Leon promised before hurrying off. He hoped he hadn't just lied to her.

The horses followed the path easily, and within a few hours they had arrived at the village- or what was supposed to be the village. Several houses had been utterly ransacked and there was no sign of life. The air was heavy with smoke. The town had most likely been evacuated.

"Search for anyone who may have been left behind," Sir Leon instructed the knights. They obeyed and rode door-to-door, checking the abandoned houses.

"Aunt Elise? Aunt Elise?" Aleesia had already dismounted and headed for a homey structure with the door tightly closed. Leon watched her knock. To his complete surprise, an older man opened the door and let the girl inside. Leon dismounted as well, jogging toward the house.

"Hello?" He knocked on the wooden entryway and waited. "We've been sent by Queen Guinevere. We're here to help you!"

The old man opened the door again, and motioned for quiet. "We have sick people resting. We weren't well enough to leave with the others." He broke off coughing, his voice hoarse.

Leon glanced around the small, one room enclosure. There was hardly any space to breathe, much less walk. Makeshift beds filled every available space. Several white-haired villagers filled one section of the house, sick and coughing villagers were against the other side. Aleesia was crouched beside a sick woman with long dark hair. Leon figured she had found her aunt.

"Everyone else in the town already evacuated?" He asked the elderly man who had opened the door.

"Aye. The smoke was getting bad, but we are obviously not fit for traveling. Then the bandits came through - mercenaries really. We hid everyone inside here."

"Are they fighting for Essetir? The mercenaries, that is?"

The old man shrugged. "I would assume so. They came from that direction." He broke into a fit of coughing.

"The wildfire has almost reached you. You better come with us," insisted Leon. "My knights will help."

"As I said before, some of us cannot travel. You try to put one of them on a horse and they'll die," the man pointed at a couple of the sickest villagers- Aleesia's aunt included. Leon felt his heart sink.

"We must try something. At least some of you can be saved. I will go gather my knights."

Leon ducked outside the stuffy house, longing for fresh air. Instead, a rush of chalky ash burned his throat. They didn't have much time left. The fire would tear straight through the village in another couple of hours.

He hollered to the other knights and explained the situation. "I need you to get everyone back to Camelot- as fast as possible. Some of these villagers are dying though -you may have to help them simply stay on the horse."

He headed back inside and found the old man. "My men are prepared to help. All anyone will have to do is sit. We will carry them out if need be."

The man nodded, somewhat in resignation. "I will show you those you can help. But for some, death will come within the day, whether they go or stay. It is better to let them stay- to die in a soft bed instead of an unfamiliar forest."

Leon didn't want to argue, so he went along with what the man said, pointing out villagers for the knights to help. Aleesia hadn't moved from beside her aunt. She held a wet cloth to the sick lady's head and grasped her frail hand, refusing to leave her side. He felt another pang of dismay when the old man finished pointing out those who could probably stand to be moved. Aleesia's aunt was not one of them.

"Thank you, for your kindness," said the old man. "More would have perished without you."

"You're coming with us," ordered Leon, as the man started to protest. "I myself will stay behind for as long as possible." He glanced at Aleesia and her aunt, hoping an hour would be enough time to say goodbye.

"Sir Bors!" Leon motioned to one of the younger knights. "Make sure this man comes with you. Head straight for Camelot. I know it is late, but get as far as you can before resting for the night."

"You are not coming with us, sir?"

"Not yet." There were still three villagers lying on the makeshift cots, too weak to move. Leon planned to buy them as much time as possible.

•••

Lady Mary ran along the citadel corridors, following Percival. "Is there some other way into the throne room? Who knows what Letholdus is doing to Gwen and Merlin?! We've got to get them out!"

"Do you think this is a stroll?" responded Percival, his voice tight and anxious. "I'm trying to think of something! I just don't know what." His voice cracked slightly, and he turned toward her, looking twice his age. "I need to get you somewhere safe."

"I'm the last person you need to be worrying about," sniffed Mary indignantly. Sure, there was an uncomfortable pain in her lower back, but that was because she was as big as a house. Or at least it felt that way. "I promise I won't pick fights with enemy soldiers, all right? You really don't need to worry about me."

Percival gave her a look, obviously not believing one word. "I need to make sure the rest of the knights are on double patrols. Letholdus doesn't strike me as the solo-mission sort of king. He's got to have hundreds of soldiers crawling around the citadel."

They had reached the overlook, peering away from the city, toward the forest. Lady Mary noticed movement in the woods, even from a distance. She tapped her husband's shoulder with one hand and used the other to hold onto the stone ledge in front of them.

"Those aren't our knights. They wear Essetir's colors," she murmured, the pain in her lower back increasing sharply.

"King Letholdus did have reinforcements," Percival breathed, sounding more terrified than she had ever heard him. He was always brave- fearless really. It made Lady Mary uncomfortable to hear him sound so vulnerable.

"Get to battle stations!" Percival suddenly yelled, turning to race down the corridor. "Enemy troops approaching from the woods! Where are the archers? Prepare yourselves!"

Lady Mary whirled around, planning on running after her husband to help alert the citadel. A bolt of pain stopped her- and it wasn't only in her back. She collapsed against the stone ledge in terror.

 _No baby,_ she thought desperately. _Wait another month. Don't come in the middle of the battle!_ Mary gulped and squeezed her eyes shut against another spasm. She felt her water breaking and let out a groan of resignation. There was no going back now.

"Percival! Perci!" She clung to the stone ledge so tightly it seemed her fingernails were a part of the structure. "Perci!"

Fortunately, her husband appeared to have realized he had left her behind in his scramble to warn the knights. She saw him bolting back up the stairs at the sound of her cries.

"Mary!" He was at her side in an instant. He saw what was happening and ran his hands through his short hair. "No! Not now!"

"Tell that to your child," she huffed, already feeling exhausted.

Percival looked even more panicked, and she couldn't help feeling sorry for him. But more than that, she was worried too. Merlin was locked up, Gaius was... Was Gaius awake yet? Lady Mary didn't know, but she hoped so. She needed a physician more than anyone.

"Get me...to Gaius," she rasped. Terror was sapping all her energy. Even though she was in good shape, she would be completely drained before long. Just breathe...Deep breaths.

"Right. Gaius." Percival looked dazed, but he scooped her up as if she weighed nothing more than a feather and they rushed toward Gaius' workroom. He had to be awake...after all that time...

Gaius didn't answer when Percival kicked the door. He sighed and gave it another kick, forcing it open. Gaius was still lying on a cot, peacefully unaware of the chaos around him. Mary gasped at the pain when Percival set her down on the spare patient's bed nearby.

"Please wake up, Gaius!" She yelled, trying to channel her pain into frustrated shouting. Percival stood over Gaius and shook the physician - perhaps a little harder than Mary would have recommended. Yet it seemed to help.

Gaius rolled into his side and yawned, stirring slightly. There was a sudden shout outside and Lady Mary shuddered as something large crashed into one of the castle walls somewhere, vibrating the ceiling. She glanced at Gaius, wrinkling his nose at the dust falling from the roof, and then at Percival, who was gazing toward the corridor anxiously.

"Go," she heard herself whispering, her voice more confident than she actually was. "There's a battle going on- and you're in charge. Your men will be counting on you."

Percival stared at her as if she had two heads. "I'm not leaving you like this!"

"Gaius is waking up as we speak. I'll be in good hands, Percival. I can do this."

Percival shook his head, but then glanced back at the corridor. She knew he had realized she was right. She was always right, obviously.

"Mary," he dropped to a knee by her side, suddenly looking heartbroken. "Do you remember the first thing I said to you?"

She wracked her brain for a moment, trying to distract herself from the pain. "You said...Ah...'Something smells strange. I bet the kitchens are burning the food again?'"

"No, after that."

"'The weather is nice today, don't you think?'"

Percival sighed, a shadow of a smile creeping across his face. "I said you were the bravest girl I'd ever met, and that if anyone could save your family, you could."

"Yeah, I guess it was something like that." Lady Mary remembered all too well the day she had arrived in Camelot- with a plea for help because her family's home had been overtaken. After the battle had been won, she had never imagined staying in Camelot. Her life was so much more than she had ever dreamed.

"I still mean it now," Percival kissed her forehead as he stood up. "I promise you I will be back to check on you." He shook Gaius again as he made his way toward the door, drawing his sword as he went. "I love you, Mary."

"You too. Now go!" She hid a painful grimace until Percival carefully locked the door behind him.

"Gaius! Gaius!" she hissed repeatedly. The elderly physician opened his eyes at the noise, but still seemed entirely disoriented. Lady Mary sighed and dug her hands into the bedsheets, trying not to cry in pain and terror. This was not how she had imagined delivering her firstborn. Camelot was being overtaken on every side!

And what if the knights couldn't recapture the citadel? What if something happened to Percival? What if the sorcerer defeated Merlin and Gwen? What sort of world would the baby be born into? -assuming he or she survived.

Assuming Lady Mary survived.

She gasped again and frantically prayed that Gaius would snap to his senses. She needed help.

All of Camelot did.


	8. Chapter 8

_**As a weak Gaius struggles to help Lady Mary, Sir Percival attempts to hold Essetir's forces at bay, Sir Leon and Aleesia rush to stop a wildfire, Queen Guinevere tries to negotiate with King Letholdus, and Merlin strives to save Camelot from dark magic- once and for all.**_

•••

Merlin could feel his knees shaking, despite his best efforts to stay calm. The sorceress was just a girl, he reminded himself. He could defeat her- easily. Even her mother, Nimueh, hadn't been _that_ terrifying. Merlin had saved Camelot hundreds of times. Now would be no different.

Yet it already was. The fact that she had enough power to rival him- Emrys himself, the greatest sorcerer ever- was frightening. She also had King Letholdus, his entire army, hired mercenaries, and a partially-loyal dragon who was busy breathing fire on everyone.

"All this bloodshed could have been avoided if you had been a bit more acquiescent during our treaty meeting," King Letholdus was taunting Guinevere in the background. Merlin tried to tone their voices out and focus on the girl in front of him. Unlike Morgana, she didn't seem crazed- at least not beyond reason. Maybe she truly believed she was helping magic users.

With a flick of her wrist, the sorceress summoned a handful of flames and tossed them at Merlin's head. He ducked on instinct, and Letholdus and Gwen stopped arguing, turning instead to watch the showdown.

"Hope you are prepared to fail, Merlin!" Letholdus taunted, reminding Merlin of a drunk spectator during an arm-wrestling game in the tavern.

The sorceress tossed another handful of fire before Merlin had time to think up a decent spell; the fire hit the bare stone floor, but didn't extinguish itself. It was some type of enchanted flame.

Most likely it was a variation of the spell she had put on Aithusa's fire- which was responsible for terrorizing the country villages. Merlin had combated such magic before- now would be no different.

He tipped his head to the side and mentally recalled the words of the spell he had used months ago, when facing the fire head-on. He spoke them in his mind, hoping she wouldn't be able to counter his words if she couldn't hear them. An instant later, the fire dissolved entirely.

Merlin raised his eyebrows at the sorceress in triumph. She didn't seem phased- unfortunately. More magic fire sprang from the stone floor, creating a ring around the two of them. King Letholdus, Sir Carlisle, and Queen Guinevere all sprang back, clearly not wanting to get in the way of the fight.

"Be careful, Merlin!" Gwen called out, sounding fearful.

Merlin appreciated the concern, but he couldn't respond with anything reassuring. He instead focused the entirety of his attention on the sorceress. In his earlier dream, Arthur had said Merlin could save Camelot. And for once Merlin didn't want to prove Arthur wrong.

•••

Gaius had never felt so groggy in all his many years. What on Earth had Merlin done to him? Gaius made a mental note never to eat his former apprentice's cooking ever again.

"Help! Ahhh!" The shout was from a woman- Lady Mary. Gaius managed to sit up and look around the room. His vision was still slightly blurry, but he thought he could see her on the spare bed, which was used for his patients. What was wrong with her?

"Gaius!" She evidently caught sight of him. "About time you woke up..." She paused and gasped for breath. "The baby... Gaius!" She shouted in terror, and he sat up straighter. Was she having the baby now? That wasn't good.

Someone shouted outside, and Gaius heard the clanging of metal. In the background, he noticed the sound of the alarm bell. Was Camelot under attack? That really wasn't good.

"Do something, please!" Lady Mary shouted again, her voice hoarse.

Gaius forced himself to his feet, unsteady. He was going to have a serious word with Merlin the next time he saw him.

"Try to relax, my lady," said Gaius as he hobbled toward her, grabbing the furniture for support. "You need to conserve your energy."

"You try relaxing!" Lady Mary hissed. "If you were in my position, you would be-" she broke off with an angry groan, and Gaius frowned to himself. It had been many years since he had delivered a child. And his thoughts felt scattered, like he'd been asleep for days. Maybe he had been?

Gaius shook his head again and tottered to a cupboard for some clean blankets. He set them on the bed and Lady Mary practically growled at him. "You're doing fine," he told her, walking back across the room to find water. He spied a bowl of soup on one of the tables. It was probably cold, but he was hungry...

Gaius sat at the table and began eating the cold soup- until Lady Mary yelled at him.

"What the heck are you doing? I'm dying here! You can snack later!"

Right.

Gaius put down the soup and staggered back across the kitchen, looking for water. How was he ever going to save Lady Mary -and her child- if he could hardly think straight?

•••

Aleesia had only spent a short time of her youth with her Aunt Elise. It was unfortunate, but Aleesia had lived in the city with her father and brother, and traveling was expensive. Nevertheless, the few times they had spent with her aunt had been some of Aleesia's dearest memories. To lose the woman, which was sure to happen any moment...Aleesia wasn't sure how she was supposed to bear it.

She toned out the knights as they moved everyone from the room- expect for Elise and two others- and then started back to Camelot. In the background, she could hear Sir Leon talking with Elise's neighbor -the old man who had been looking after everyone- but she couldn't focus on their conversation. Her aunt was stirring restlessly as she slept, and Aleesia was trying to calm her with quiet words, urging her to rest. The wildfire was nearly upon them. How was her aunt supposed to even stand a chance at survival if she was too weak to move?

"Aleesia?" Leon had crouched beside her. Everyone else had left, save for the other two unconscious villagers. "We have to leave soon. The fire is close."

She understood the unspoken message- she would have to say goodbye to her aunt. For good.

"There's no way the fire will change course?" she asked desperately, hating how hoarse her voice sounded. The air was so thick with smoke it was hard to breathe.

Leon held her gaze until she started to squirm, remembering their most recent conversation. Then, without a warning, or an answer to her question, he stood and left the house.

"Sir Leon? Leon?" Aleesia got to her feet and stared after him. What in the world was he going to do? It wasn't like he could alter the fire magically.

She sat back down by her aunt, her heart pounding. Aleesia cared for Elise, yes, but she also cared for the head knight. She couldn't let him get hurt trying to fight the fire.

"Hang on, Aunt Elise. I'll be right back, I promise," she whispered. After kissing the unconscious woman's forehead, Aleesia stood and hurried outside, coughing from the heavy smoke.

Leon was standing at the edge of the main street, surveying the fire at the edge of the field beyond them. Aleesia hurried toward him, the smell of burnt grass filling her lungs.

"What are you doing?" she called as she got closer.

Leon turned to face her, looking thoughtful. "Have you ever seen a firewall?"

Aleesia blinked, the smoke burning her eyes. "A what?"

"I've heard stories of stopping a fire with fire- I've never seen it work of course, but if we could create a line of fire along the edge of the village, the wildfire might hit it and head to the sides -"

"Which would save the houses -and buy more time for the villagers who are ill." Aleesia finished.

"Exactly. But only if the idea works," her companion tacked on, once more looking grim.

"We might as well try," said Aleesia, taking off her traveling cloak. "Then even if it fails, we shall know we did everything we possibly could."

Sir Leon agreed and took off his cloak as well. "Let us hope it doesn't fail."

Aleesia glanced at him and nodded, hundreds of emotions swirling through her mind at once. She repeated his words back to him, meaning them with all her heart, "Let's hope it doesn't fail."

•••

Percival ran down corridor after corridor, shouting orders to the knights. His mind was still on his wife, hating how he couldn't be by her side. He fervently hoped Gaius would help her. If Gaius woke up...

"Sir! They've reached the gates!" reported one of the less experienced knights. Percival saw the young man's fear reflected in his eyes.

"Make sure everyone holds their positions," Percival responded, attempting to push aside his own anxiety. "The citadel is built to withstand attacks. It won't fail us today."

The knight nodded, looking slightly reassured at Percival's confidence- even if it was half-true.

Sir Percival kept his sword drawn in front of him as he jogged toward the gates, prepared to fight on the front lines. Mercenaries from Essetir couldn't be worse than the mercenaries in Morgana's army, he told himself. And he had easily survived that battle.

He finally reached the gates and took a brief count of the other knights beside him. Compared to the hundreds of fighters rushing toward them...Camelot was outnumbered, three to one.

As usual, Percival thought.

Yet, with a pang of sadness and fear, he realized it would be the first battle he'd been in without his friends- or Merlin's magic. Out of his round-table brothers, he was the only one there to fight for Camelot, which struck Percival harder than he'd expected. Facing down the odds was an adventure with his friends- leading his own army by himself was purely stressful. And speaking of stress, Lady Mary...

"Are you giving the signal?" asked Sir Ector, snapping Percival from his fretting.

Percival blinked. "Right. On my word." He raised his sword skyward and watched the enemy approach faster. His own knights shuffled around him, drawing their weapons and staring at the mercenaries with mixed expressions.

Previous battles flashed through Sir Percival's mind, reminding him of everything from fighting moves to battle cries. The soldiers continued to move closer. Percival could see their teeth glinting as they screamed, full speed-ahead.

Percival swallowed heavily. "On me!" he finally yelled, rushing foward. "For Camelot!"

•••

Gwen stared, petrified, as Merlin and the sorceress were surrounded by a ring of fire, springing up from the stone floor. Letholdus had a hand locked around her wrist, keeping her from trying to help, but Gwen didn't know if she could assist Merlin -even if she was able. He seemed to be on his own.

"So Guinevere," drawled Letholdus, tearing his eyes away from the duel. "Are you going to surrender Camelot? I will call this off if you say the word..."

"You keep asking me that, but I don't think you know the meaning of the word 'no,'" she hissed back. "Camelot has not hurt you in any way. Leave now- with your sorceress, and we will forget all of this. That is the only deal I shall give you."

"I would have to be a fool to take that offer," said the King of Essetir. "Since I have the advantage, after all." He straightened his back and smiled charmingly. Gwen fought the urge to slap him. It wouldn't do any good though, and her wrists were still held tightly. It felt like her hands were beginning to lose circulation.

Outside the throne room, she could hear the battle raging. She wondered if Sir Percival and Lady Mary were safe, and if Gaius had ever woken from his long sleep. And then in the outskirts of Camelot, there were Sir Leon and Aleesia. Gwen wondered if she would ever see them again. Surely Letholdus was moments away from killing her. Sir Carlisle certainly looked murderous.

Gwen swallowed heavily. At least she would be with Arthur again...

"I hate doing deeds such as this to women such as yourself," pouted King Letholdus as he drew his sword and rested it lightly on Gwen's collarbone. "But since my other plans went awry, I suppose the job falls to me." He moved closer to her, and Gwen closed her eyes, not wanting his face to fill her vision as she died. She would instead imagine the four years of bliss she had while Arthur was king. Those years had been Camelot's highest peak; her happiest days.

"Long live Queen Guinevere!" Letholdus taunted, clearly having too much fun.

Gwen felt her heart racing.

Any second...

•••

Merlin was trying not to pay attention to what was happening with Gwen and Letholdus - fighting the sorceress needed his full attention. Yet when he saw Letholdus draw his sword, Merlin needed some form of distraction - something to keep Nimueh's daughter occupied so he could save Gwen.

Calling for Aithusa was his first idea, but that would probably take too much time. He needed potions for a lot of his other ideas. Merlin frowned and dug deeper, blocking the sorceress' fire all the while.

What if...? No... Surely it would be too risky...Merlin had read of a powerful spell used to temporarily open a portal between worlds - much like the one Uther's ghost had used when Arthur accidentally released the spiteful spirit. Of course, if done wrong, the spell could permanently damage the link and release every restless spirit who had ever wanted to visit Camelot...But if done right...Maybe they could gather some reinforcements?

Merlin had memorized the spell, many times wishing to use it- to have a chance to see Arthur again. Yet each time, Merlin had refrained, knowing it was selfish to make all of Camelot take such a risk. But now, what was the worst that could happen? Letholdus would have contentious ghosts to deal with if he succeeded in taking over?

Merlin took a deep breath and shot a powerful wave of magic toward the sorceress, momentarily knocking her to the ground. As she got to her feet, Merlin raised his hands and began whispering the words he had only dreamed of uttering.

A black line appeared in the air in front of him, a tear between realities. The sorceress had gotten back up, but she wasn't attacking him; she was staring in shock.

"Long live Queen Guinevere," Letholdus was taunting. He froze though, noticing the portal growing larger in the air. "What is-?"

"Leave her alone!" said an extremely familiar voice.

Gwen jerked her eyes open and Merlin let his hands drop to his sides, knowing he had done the spell correctly.

It was Arthur.

•••

Leon had fought the wildfires before, but being responsible for setting them was an entirely different experience. How did one force a fire to burn in a straight line, without advancing, on a dry field?

He and Aleesia had both raided the houses for kerosene and alcohol, which they had poured along the edge of the field, hoping it would keep the fire in place- only burning the fuel. Then they had returned to the field with torches and started the firewall. Yet within minutes, the fire was expanding.

"We need to make it longer!" Leon shouted over the roar of the flames. "We have to extend the sides!"

Aleesia was standing several paces away, also holding a torch and looking fatigued. The heat was sweltering, and the main wildfires had continued their advance, making the air more unbearable than ever. It was nearly nightfall, and after a long day of riding and fighting bandits, Leon was nearly dead on his feet.

"Was there anymore alcohol?" Aleesia asked. "Kerosene?"

"Only a bottle or two." Leon jogged back to the main street where their stolen supply was sitting beside one of the partially ransacked homes. He grabbed the last few bottles in exchange for his chain mail. It was too hot to be wearing metal around a fire.

"Here, cheers." He ran back and handed Aleesia a flask of gin and a small bottle of rum. "You take that side of the line and I'll take the other."

She nodded and coughed a few times in reply, before hurrying off. Her long dark hair was covered in so much ash it seemed gray. The smoke was probably doing wonderful things to both of their lungs, Leon supposed with an internal sigh. Nevertheless, he hurried to the other side of the firewall and did his best to extend the line. Hopefully the wall of normal flames would be able to stand against the cursed dragon-fire. If not, they would have to make a quick escape. Leon glanced around for their horses, and suddenly was struck by panic. The horses were no where in sight! They had ran off- away from the smoke.

"Aleesia!" She had finished pouring the fuel on the ground and tossed the torch, lighting up her side of the fire line. Sir Leon ran toward her and let her know about the horses.

"We will have to outrun the fire on foot if we wait much longer," he said grimly before stifling a cough. "I'm not sure we'll make it."

"That's only if the firewall fails," she reminded him, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. She broke into another spurt of coughing. "I can't leave yet...I have to check on...my aunt." She glanced up at him, ash smears across her face. "I'm sorry. You should try to save yourself."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He reached for her hand before he had time to lose his nerve. "And I'm not going to leave you. Not for anything. That's a promise."

She blinked at him, her green eyes registering both shock and happiness. Leon thought he could have stared at her all evening -her face glowing in the fire light. But that was the problem. The fire was still overshadowing them and now it was closer than ever.

"Come on." He motioned to the village, and hand-in-hand they ran back to check on Aleesia's aunt.

The wildfire would hit their fire line within a matter of minutes.

And that would determine how many more minutes they had left to live.

•••

Lady Mary wasn't sure Gaius was in his right mind, but she supposed she wasn't one to speak. The pain was making her head fuzzy too.

"Is this supposed to be happening?" She shouted at Gaius. "I feel like I'm dying!"

The elderly physician nodded, stifling a yawn. "Yes, my lady. That is normal, I believe..." He trailed off with an uncertain frown. Lady Mary sighed and then dug her fingers into the coarse fibers of the mattress. She could hardly even breathe; everything hurt.

"The baby...is an entire...month early." She gasped the story for what felt like the hundredth time. Gaius kept forgetting the details. "Do you think he or she will be all right? That 'tis all that truly matters."

Gaius scratched his head. "As of now everything is fine. I see no reason to worry...yet."

Lady Mary blinked at the physician, not processing his statement in the way he had intended. "You really don't know what to do, do you? You sound so dubious about every little thing!" She sucked in a frantic breath, trying not to cry in frustration. "Gaius! I know you can do better than this!"

"Yes, my lady...my thoughts are still coming back to me." The physician frowned and then nodded, apparently conversing with himself in his mind- which wasn't entirely reassuring.

Yet Lady Mary couldn't worry about him too much. She felt a shift in the pain; it was worse, but more purposeful. She was going to be having the baby- soon. Worrying about Gaius was pointless. She needed every ounce of her strength.

Battle noises continued to rage outside, and Gaius continued to blink around the room anxiously. Lady Mary took yet another deep breath and imagined her little family- safe and well. That was what she was fighting for- that was what she would cling to until the moment it came true.

Or until the moment she died.

•••

Gwen opened her eyes at the sound of Arthur's voice. She hadn't felt the blade on her neck yet. Was she already dead?

Gwen blinked around the throne room. The sight before her was so impossible she almost decided that being dead was the only logical explanation. She could see Merlin, standing near the sorceress, both simply staring in shock. A tear in the very air had created a portal of sorts, shifting and moving as if it were alive. But even THAT wasn't too bizarre. Rather, it was the fact that people were climbing out of the portal: the late king of Camelot included.

"Arthur," Gwen breathed, her heart lurching erratically. She had imagined a thousand times all of the things she would say to Arthur if she ever got the chance, but now, in the moment, she could barely even form his name.

"Leave her alone...traitor," Arthur hissed at Letholdus.

The king of Essetir let his weapon clatter to the stone floor. "But you're...?" Letholdus shook his head. "This isn't possible!"

Gwen ran forward, unrestrained. "Arthur!" She reached for her husband, but to her dismay, her hand passed straight through his arm. Of course. He was just a spirit. He wasn't really there.

But they could still speak to each other, her mind argued, forcing her to see the positive side of the surreal situation. That was a miracle in itself!

"Guinevere!" Arthur's eyes met hers and she clasped a hand over her mouth. He looked like he was about to say something more, but they were interrupted by Letholdus - who was screaming at the sorceress.

"Make him stop this! I will not allow the dead to invade my kingdom! Kill Merlin, already!"

"Your kingdom? I believe you're mistaken." Arthur moved closer to Letholdus. "Camelot belongs to Guinevere. And it will always be guarded by Merlin. Even if he is the most irresponsible servant to ever breathe, he could still defeat the likes of you- in his sleep."

Gwen watched as Letholdus shrunk against the stone pillar, terrified by the talking ghost, while Arthur turned to grin at Merlin.

Gwen thought Merlin was going to start sobbing, then and there. But the sorceress seemed to be regathering her power- she made the most of the opportunity and started shooting spells at Merlin again, forcing him to turn away from Arthur and continue the fight.

"'Tis time to end this!"

The queen whirled, feeling cold metal against her throat. Sir Carlisle! Gwen had forgotten all about him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Agreed. Leave her alone, Carlisle."

"If you dare touch my sister..."

Three knights were standing with swords drawn, facing down Sir Carlisle. Gwen doubted their weapons would actually work, but simply seeing their faces gave her all the optimism she could ever hope for. Sir Gwaine, Sir Lancelot, and Sir Elyan had arrived. Gwen didn't know if Merlin was crying or not, but she was definitely bawling. She wanted to freeze the moment and never return to reality.

"What...what are you going to do to me?" Sir Carlisle's voice was shaking, but aside from that, he didn't sound too afraid. Mainly just defiant. Gwen thought she needed to teach him a lesson.

As he stared at Gwaine, Lancelot, and Elyan, Gwen managed to dry her eyes and grab a decorative shield off the wall directly behind the throne. Sir Carlisle still wasn't looking at her. Gwaine was chatting with him. Perfect.

Guinevere crept slowly behind Sir Carlisle and swung the shield as hard as she possibly could. It met the knight's head with a heavy crunch, and he quickly slumped toward the ground.

"Well done, my queen," said Elyan, with a teasing look in his smile. "You make me proud."

"Did I kill him?" Gwen felt guilty for a moment, then remembered how cruel Sir Carlisle had been to Aleesia. Her guilt lessened noticeably.

"I believe he is still alive," said Lancelot, fixing his deep brown eyes on hers. Gwen didn't want to think about the last time she had seen him, yet she was glad he was there- with Gwaine and Elyan.

"If he is alive, he won't be bothering us for a while," sniffed Gwaine. Even in ghost form, his hair looked as dramatic as ever. Gwen had often wondered if he purposefully styled it to look slightly unruly.

"You should teach Letholdus a lesson, too," suggested Elyan, motioning to where Arthur was holding the king of Essetir in place- using nothing more than vague threats.

"-you will suffer as much as if a dragon had cooked you alive, because I happen to know a dragon and a dragonlord, so-" Arthur broke off the threat, grinning widely as he saw Guinevere and the knights walking toward him.

Letholdus was pinned against the wall, nowhere to run. His eyes were wide in horror. Apparently he was scared of ghosts.

"You have trifled with Camelot for the last time, Letholdus. Unless you wish for my friends to convert you to the spirit-king of Essetir, I suggest you leave now." Gwen stood in front of the cowering Letholdus and crossed her arms. Her ghost-friends flanked her on entire side. She felt very cool.

"They...They can't really turn me into...one of them. Can they?" Letholdus was still shaking. Gwen truly wanted to laugh.

"We can experiment if you would like," said Gwaine, good-naturedly. "Unless you listen to the Queen."

"And agree to her demands," added Elyan.

"Which would only be to never return or attack, and to leave the river in full possession of Camelot," said Gwen. "That is very generous, considering all you have done to us."

"Indeed," echoed Arthur. Gwen smiled simply hearing his voice. "Obey her now and live, or else you forfeit your life to us."

The handsome king of Essetir wasn't looking so finely composed. As Lancelot and Elyan moved closer, he threw his hands out in surrender, his chin shaking. "The dead should stay dead," he spat at the ground.

"'Tis your own fault for inviting a sorceress to do your dirty work," chirped Gwaine.

"Letholdus, leave." Gwen pointed toward the door, tired of his stalling. "And take your troops with you."

"And the sorceress," Arthur was watching Merlin fight.

Letholdus had already started to slink for the door, not even having the dignity to check on Sir Carlisle. He glanced back at Arthur and shrugged. "I don't control the sorceress. She feels entitled to Camelot and we were simply allies in the conquest." He faltered under Arthur's upset gaze, but quickly shrugged and hurried to the door.

"No need to worry, though. I shall call off my soldiers." He ran from the room like a scared dog.

"And he calls himself a king," muttered Elyan, disdain evident. Gwen just sighed. She hoped the fear of Camelot's ghosts would keep King Letholdus at arm's length for a long, long time.

She was sure he would stay away for a while, at least.

"Now what about Sir Carlisle?" asked Lancelot.

"More like what about Merlin?" said Arthur. "He's still taking on the sorceress!"

Gwen glanced across the room, where the duel was continuing. She firmed her jaw.

The fight wasn't over yet.

•••

Merlin was having trouble keeping himself together. He could tell Arthur and the rest of his friends were watching him, anxiously awaiting the outcome of the battle. But spirits couldn't help fight off a sorceress, could they? They had served as a timely distraction, and scared off Letholdus as a bonus. Merlin figured the rest of the fight was up to him.

"You are weak," scoffed Nimueh's daughter. She narrowed her eyes at the tears rolling down Merlin's face. "Emotions distract from your power."

Merlin tried to shoot a spell toward her and grimaced in dismay. It was as if she was right -he did seem to be weaker. Was it really because of his friends? Had seeing them again lessened his strength?

Merlin was involuntarily reminded of the days when he had almost wished for his own death- so that he could leave his life of constant suffering and see Arthur again. And Freya. And Balinor. And Lancelot and Elyan and so many others. If he lost to the sorceress now would he really lose? Was that a better option, perhaps?

"Ahh," grunted Merlin as the sorceress tossed a handful of fire which stung his arm. He was getting tired; emotionally exhausted. Losing would be easy...

"You can defeat her, Merlin!" Gwaine shouted suddenly. Elyan echoed the cheer.

Something went flying through the air and hit the sorceress from the side. It was a shield - Gwen had thrown it. She stood by the ghostly form of her husband and they pointed out objects around the room. Anything that wasn't nailed down was free for the tossing.

Merlin felt a rush of affection for his friends- a surge of emotion powerful enough to enable him to successfully block the sorceress' fire.

His friends were standing alongside him- they believed he could win, and he couldn't let them down, no matter how much he missed them. Besides, there would always be Percival and Lady Mary and Aleesia and Leon and Gwen and Gaius. Especially Gaius. Merlin owed it to them to keep fighting. Camelot still needed a protector.

"Go home, girl," Merlin stated as he shot counterspells at the sorceress. "I am Emrys, defender of Camelot, and you will not be winning today!"

She was looking worried, her gaze darting quickly around the room. Gwen threw a candlestick at her, forcing the girl to jump to the side. She was too busy trying to counter Merlin's attack to properly defend herself.

"Merlin! Merlin!" cheered the ghost knights. Merlin grinned widely and used his memories of times spent with them to fuel his attack.

The sorceress took a step back, then another. But she wasn't giving up! Merlin was concentrating as hard as he could to keep the advantage, but he knew if he slipped up on one spell...She could still defeat him.

"Merlin," said another voice, admist the cheering. It was Arthur. Was he determined to make Merlin cry some more?

"You are the greatest sorcerer the world has ever known. Being absent from Camelot has made me realize that more than ever. That is still no excuse for being a lousy servant..."

Merlin had his back to Arthur, but he was listening intently. The sorceress was moving forward again though, apparently taking advantage of his distraction. Merlin hoped Arthur was going somewhere with the speech.

"Nevertheless, I realize that you most likely weren't in the taverns as much as Gaius told me, and that you may have been saving the world. Whatever... All I do know, for sure, is that you did it for me- your best friend. And you will win this fight for me. For all of us. For all of Camelot." Arthur's voice cracked and Merlin risked a glance to the side. Ghost Arthur was serious. But he was smiling at Merlin with that same old expression Merlin had recognized as the amused look of his friend. Memories flooded Merlin like a whirlwind - all the times they had gone on special assignments, just the two of them. They way they had swapped insults and spoke honestly about their fears and worries. Arthur wasn't just the late king- he was Merlin's brother, closer than any friend Merlin had ever had. Merlin would win for him.

"Ahhhh!" Merlin channeled his emotions into an ungraceful yell. In his mind he was already screaming out another complex spell. When it hit the sorceress, she stumbled back against the wall, terror displayed across her face.

"What did you do to me?" She tried to cast a spell toward Merlin, but nothing happened. He allowed a brief moment of pride for his mental spell. She could never reverse it unless she knew exactly what he had said. And he had robbed her of her magic, so even if she did know what spell he had done, she would have to find someone else who could perform the counter-enchantment.

"I have saved Camelot from you. You now have no more control over Aithusa, or the wildfires. You no longer have the power to challenge me." Merlin glanced at Gwen, Elyan, Gwaine, and Lancelot. They all looked astounded- and thrilled. Arthur was still watching from the side, not seeming the least bit surprised.

The sorceress leaned against the wall and slumped to the floor, utterly terrified. "Then I am nothing. You have destroyed me. Take my life as well." Her lips trembled as she gazed up at Merlin. "I wanted to end you, Emrys. I will not live in the land you defend."

"Then leave Camelot. Travel across the seas, go far away and never return." Merlin glanced at Gwen, making sure she approved of his plan to exile the sorceress. None of the girl's plans had actually killed anyone- the wildfires had been destructive, and she hadn't exactly been kind to Merlin's friends, but he didn't want to murder her- especially because she could no longer defend herself.

Gwen was nodding slowly. She believed in mercy as much as Merlin did.

"I don't wish to end your life- but I want you to remember today that I very well could have. Go now." Merlin watched as she slowly got to her feet. "If I ever see you again, I will not be so generous."

"You will never lay eyes on me again. If you do, it shall be because I am killing you." The sorceress' voice still had an edge to it, but Merlin couldn't exactly blame her. When his magic had been stripped away, he hadn't been too happy either.

"Leave Camelot alone," snapped Gwen as the sorceress walked past. Apparently the Queen hadn't liked the last threat.

The sorceress held up her hands as she left. "Keep your treacherous kingdom." She opened the door and hurried into the corridor outside.

"We will make certain she leaves," said Elyan. He, Gwaine, and Lancelot rushed after her.

Merlin blew out a breath and sunk to the floor in exhaustion. He had actually defeated the sorceress. He had done it. He glanced at Arthur and Gwen, unable to remember a time when he had ever felt so successful.

•••

Aleesia's aunt coughed in her sleep and rolled onto her side. Aleesia took that as a good sign. If she was strong enough to move a little, maybe she would be strong enough to hang on for a while longer- assuming they weren't about to be toasted by cursed dragon-fire.

Leon was standing in the doorway, trying to watch the approaching flames. His hand was resting on the hilt of his sword out of habit, and she knew it had to be killing him that he couldn't fight his way out. Nevertheless, she was glad he was with her. She felt courageous in the face of imminent death- a sensation she certainly wouldn't be experiencing if she was alone.

Aleesia watched her aunt's breathing for a few more moments - making sure it was relatively constant, then she walked to the door and stood alongside the head-knight. She could see the firewall; it was directly up against the dragon-fire. She held her breath; this was the moment of truth.

"I can't tell if it's still advancing or not," said Leon, shifting from side-to-side nervously.

Aleesia couldn't either. And so they waited, baking in the heat but neither saying a word. For a moment, Aleesia thought the wildfire had pushed past the line of ordinary flames. It was getting closer to the village.

They were doomed.

She turned to glance at Sir Leon, her heart sinking, until she realized he was still watching the fire hopefully. Yes, it had advanced a little, but the majority of the dragon-fire seemed to be moving sideways- out to the edges of the forest, rather than straight through the village. The firewall _had_ held...

Aleesia clamped a hand over her mouth, nearly giddy. Maybe it was just her eyes, but it even seemed like the fire had shrunk. Phenomenally. It didn't seem to be moving as fast either. It was as if the cursed-fire had dissolved into a normal wall of flames - which seemed much more combatable. At the very least, they had several hours more. The firewall wasn't permanent, by any means, but it was still a small victory and at the moment, Aleesia was grateful for any triumph.

Apparently Sir Leon was too, because he grinned and hugged her. For a few seconds, Aleesia forgot all about the fire and everything else that was going wrong. Then they went inside and her heart swelled even more. Her aunt was conscious!

"But she was so close to death a little bit ago!" Leon stood a few steps away, amazed, while Aleesia embraced her relative jubilantly.

"Obviously her neighbor wasn't a physician," responded Aleesia. "And I guess this is proof that miracles do happen."

"Wh...what's go...going on?" Elise croaked, barely able to lift her head. Aleesia smoothed her aunt's hair and Sir Leon explained the situation.

"We're going to make it out of this, don't you worry."

Elise nodded, and Aleesia almost did the same. Even the heavy smoke and her consuming exhaustion couldn't diminish her happiness. They _would_ survive.

She shot a glance at the knight standing quietly beside her.

Then and there, Aleesia decided her future looked brighter than ever.

•••

Sir Percival's arm felt like it was about to fall off. The mercenaries were no match for his knights, but there were still so many of them! They had attacked the main gate and forced Camelot's troops farther into the citadel. Fortunately, the element of surprise had been lost, and Camelot citizens were spreading the alarm, sending every available fighter to join the battle.

"On me!" He turned and rallied the cluster of knights behind him. Everyone was growing exhausted, but they couldn't quit now. Percival worried over Mary for the hundredth time, and forced himself back into the fight. As long as he was still breathing, Camelot wouldn't fall.

"Fall back! That's an order!" The mercenaries were shouting at one another, pointing at something.

Percival felt a thrill of success. They had done it! Then he glanced over his shoulder and realized why the troops were retreating. It was King Letholdus! He was leaving.

"Drive them back!" Percival shouted, pushing the enemy troops toward the gates. "We've won!"

The battle ended within minutes. Letholdus' men raced after him, no longer pressing toward the citadel. Percival dispatched his knights to chase after them while he himself dashed back toward the castle. Had Merlin defeated the sorcerer? What had happened?

He ran toward the throne room where Merlin and Gwen had been held by the sorcerer. He didn't hear any shouting. Were they still alive?

"Percival! What are you up to?" The impossibly familiar voice came from the corridor behind him. Percival doubled back in disbelief.

"Gwaine?"

Sure enough, Gwaine, Elyan, and Lancelot were walking down the hall, flanking an angry-looking girl. Percival's lost friends seemed somewhat transparent, which assured him they weren't real- not truly. Despite that, the ghostly versions of them still seemed rather lifelike.

"What? How? Where did you come from? How did you get here?" Percival stuttered in shock. The teenager girl glared at them all.

"Merlin. You know he's a sorcerer, right?" said Elyan cheerfully. "He defeated the sorceress and opened a portal, temporarily releasing us. We can't stay, but we're here to escort her out of Camelot."

"The sorceress?" Percival figured his eyes were going to bulge out of his head. "She doesn't look defeated."

"You know I can hear you," said the girl angrily.

Percival just stared at her.

"Merlin took away her powers," said Lancelot. "And King Letholdus just left. Did he take his troops with him?"

"Uh, yes." Percival blinked, still in shock. "Are Merlin and Gwen fine?"

"Perfectly. They're with Arthur."

"He's here too?" Percival shook his head. "Leon is going to think I've gone mental when I try to explain all this."

"Where is he? And Gaius for that matter?" Lancelot asked.

Percival didn't respond. The mention of Gaius reminded him of something much more important than socializing with ghosts.

"I miss you all- everyday - but my wife's having a baby so I need to go!" Percival waved hastily and ran down the opposite corridor, desperately hoping Gaius had woken up.

The moment he reached the physician's workroom, Percival heard crying. From Mary and...

Percival threw the door open and raced to his wife's side. Gaius was already leaning over her, holding a tiny wailing infant. In Mary's arms, she held another baby- also crying.

Twins! Percival found he couldn't speak. His wife was fine- exhausted, but perfectly healthy. And he had not one, but two children!? Percival mouthed his thanks to Gaius and swiped away the tears streaming from his eyes.

How much more insanely amazing could the day possibly be?

•••

Merlin knew the spell only had a few minutes left. Seeing his friends again was amazing- but it was too good to last. The portal could only be opened once- and it was temporary.

"There's so much I've wanted to tell you," sniffed Gwen. She was staring at Arthur's ghostly form, which was becoming fainter with every passing second. Merlin figured the other three- wherever they were- were also quickly fading.

"I figure the most important part of it all is that I miss you," said Gwen, still talking. "I love you, Arthur. So much."

"And I love you, Guinevere. Camelot is lucky to have you. Both of you." Arthur turned slightly to include Merlin. His blue eyes were full of unspoken words- of heartfelt emotion which seemed to pour over Merlin and Gwen.

"There was never anyone like you, Arthur," sniffed Merlin, trying very hard not to cry.

"Thank you," whispered Arthur. His voice was faint and he seemed to be fading quicker. He shot once last smirk at Merlin, and a soft smile at his queen, and then the Once and Future King disappeared. A moment later, the portal closed and vanished entirely. The ghosts were gone. It was just Merlin and Gwen in the empty throne room.

Guinevere buried her face in her hands and Merlin hugged her tightly, trying to keep his own sobs at bay. Yet losing Arthur wasn't as painful this time; if anything, there was a sense of closure and contentment in the experience. Of course, Merlin would forever miss his friend.

But he had gotten to see him once more, and for that, Merlin was grateful.

 _ **But wait! There's more! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far because I have a short epilogue planned. Be sure to look for that.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review the story! You're amazing!**_


	9. Epilogue

_**Wow! Over a year and 50,000 words later, here is the final piece! It's very similar to the first chapter (if you remember back that far), but I'm hoping it wraps it up nicely. Thank you soooo much to everyone who has taken the time to read this fic! I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have! :)**_

•••

Guinevere was dreaming again. Arthur was standing in front of her, starting to fade as the portal resealed itself.

"I love you," she whispered, feeling rushed. If only they had been given a little more time...

He had faded too much to be heard, but his mouth formed the words: "And I you, Guinevere."

Her husband faded from view and Gwen's breath caught in her throat.

"My Lady? My Lady!"

Queen Guinevere woke with a start, realizing, somewhat self-consciously, that she had been fitfully dreaming again.

"My Lady, are you all right?" Aleesia looked concerned. She was crouched beside Gwen, gently squeezing her friend's hand. "Calm down. You're all right."

"Yes, ah, thank you." Gwen sat up straight and rubbed at her eyes. "Every year...I can't stop having dreams about him..."

"I should think it would be worse if you didn't," commented Aleesia. "You got to see him again- and you will always see him in your dreams. 'Tis nothing to be ashamed of."

"Of course," said Gwen absently. Her heart was back with Arthur, thrilled with the sight of him- if only for a moment.

"Do you have a preference on which gown you'd like?" Aleesia walked over to the wardrobe. "You have a council meeting this afternoon and then the remembrance ceremony tonight."

"No, you may choose. But I can dress myself." Gwen climbed out of bed and glanced at her crazy-haired reflection in the mirror above the wash table. "You can go double-check with Sir Leon that the patrols have been organized for tonight."

"You want me to give the message to Sir Leon? People are going to think we're getting married or something." Aleesia grinned as she picked up Gwen's brush and moved to comb out the queen's knotted hair.

"Imagine that." Gwen smiled wryly, remembering her friends' announcement several weeks ago. The first thing Aleesia had said after they had told the Privy council, was that she still wanted to keep her job as Gwen's maid. Even though she would become 'Lady Aleesia,' she had insisted she didn't care about the title; that working for Gwen was more fun than ambling through the castle halls mindlessly. Guinevere wasn't sure she believed her servant, but she certainly wasn't going to deny her a job because of a happy, long-awaited marriage.

The younger lady laughed, finished brushing Gwen's hair, and then ducked out of the room, off to the training grounds.

Gwen walked to the window as the door creaked shut. Seven years ago today, they had defeated Morgana's armies. Five years ago, Merlin had returned. She still missed Arthur- she told the window as much nearly every day. Yet Aleesia was right. She had gotten to see him once more. And one day she would see him again. But in the meantime, she had a wonderful kingdom and even more amazing friends.

She was going to be fine.

•••

Hunith stood in her garden, staring down the road with a smile spreading across her face.

"Merlin?" She called as her son pushed aside the garden gate and continued to walk toward her.

"Mother!" Merlin broke into a run and closed the remaining space between them.

She knew he was always very busy as Camelot's Court Sorcerer, so whenever he found time to travel to Elador it was a special occasion.

"Oh, my boy! How are you?" He certainly looked well. And he was even smiling. Hunith had missed his smile far too much. Seeing the light in her son's eyes brought a warm, contented feeling to Hunith's heart.

"Quite well. I have to be back in Camelot for the ceremony tonight, but I was running errands and collecting herbs in some of the outlying villages. I couldn't resist stopping here." Merlin pulled away from her hug and grinned down at her. "And how are you?"

"Wonderful- now that you're here." Hunith led him inside and put a kettle of soup on the fire. "How is life in Camelot?"

They both sat down at the table and Hunith listened with a smile as Merlin talked about Gaius and Gwen and the knights. He seemed more like himself every time she saw him. Of course, she doubted he would ever heal entirely, but his raw pain and grief was less evident as time passed. He would be fine.

"Thank you for stopping in to see me," said Hunith when they'd finally eaten. She didn't want Merlin to ever leave, but she knew he had to be starting back for Camelot. It was a long ride.

"I'll be back soon," Merlin promised, kissing her forehead.

Hunith smiled once more. "I'll look forward to it, my son."

He turned around to wave at her as he left, and nearly tripped over his feet, before quickly righting himself with an embarrassed laugh.

He was Camelot's hero- many times over. Yet Hunith had never been prouder just to hear Merlin laugh.

•••

"Come on! Finish up already, Perci! 'Tis been ten minutes!" Lady Mary was calling out to her knight as if it were a jousting tournament. Beside her stood her year-old twins, one holding each of her hands.

"Good morning, my lady." Aleesia waved happily to both of the children as she moved to stand beside her friend.

"They're at it again," Mary said by way of greeting. "Always showing off in front of the younger knights. They've been fighting for ten minutes! One can only watch them hit each other so many times before it gets old."

"Don't worry, Mary." Sir Percival gasped out between swings. Apparently he had been close enough to hear his lady's rant. "I'll finish this."

"No, I don't believe so." Sir Leon dodged his friend's sword and attempted a jab of his own- which was sequentially blocked. Both men looked very much out of breath, but the other knights were still cheering and making bets- as usual.

"The twins and I were going to have breakfast with their father," Lady Mary glanced up at Aleesia and shook her head. "Now though, I'm thinking it shall be lunch by the time they quit."

"Quite possibly." Aleesia laughed and crouched by the kids. Both had Mary's dark hair and tanned skin. They would be little heartbreakers before long.

Lady Mary smiled down at her children as well. The fight continued on in the background and Aleesia thought that Lady Mary was passively trying to interest her children in sword-fighting already. Aleesia could easily imagine both Mary and Percival spending countless hours practicing with both the kids. By the time they were grown, they would be the best in Camelot.

"What are you up to this morning?" Lady Mary asked Aleesia as the younger girl made faces at the twins.

Aleesia straightened up and smiled. "Just chores for Gwen. This evening before the ceremony Leon and I are having supper with my aunt. She really seems to enjoy Camelot."

"Who wouldn't?!" Lady Mary glanced back at the knights. "All right, I'm calling this a draw." She nodded in Aleesia's direction. "I've got children attached to my hands. You finish this." She wore a cocky grin as Aleesia sighed and trudged to the weapons rack. Lady Mary's fencing lessons with Guinevere had resumed a few weeks ago, and though Aleesia enjoyed them immensely, she didn't care to be put on the spot. At least, not as much as Lady Mary.

Aleesia selected a sword and darted into the middle of the fight, where Sir Leon was almost managing to trap Sir Percival into a corner.

"All right, Lady Mary says that's enough." Aleesia swung her sword toward her fiancé and he easily blocked it, looking more surprised than anything else. In his distraction, Sir Percival darted away, a hand on his side as he stood catching his breath.

"We were almost done," Leon grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Ladies."

"Aye, you're sorry." Mary rolled her eyes and gazed at Percival, who had immediately walked to the sidelines and picked up the twins. Aleesia set her sword down and offered Leon a casual shrug.

"I am also a bit hungry. What say you to a quick meal while you plan out tonight's patrols?"

Sir Leon smiled as he sheathed his sword and watched Percival, Mary, and their children head toward the castle. "You know I won't argue with that."

He offered Aleesia his arm and they followed their friends, both grinning the whole way.

•••

It was evening and Gaius thought the city looked exceptionally nice. The citadel's walls had lantern lights strung along the edges and Camelot's flags seemed to glow in the light of the full moon. Currently, he was standing on the balcony overlooking the courtyard where the crowd had gathered below. It was really the prime spot to observe the candle lighting ceremony, done in honor of all those who had been slain in order to protect Camelot over the years.

The queen was waiting at the doorway, preparing to walk out to the front of the balcony and deliver a moving speech to the people gathered below. Merlin stood by Gaius. Lady Mary and Sir Percival stood on the opposite side of the balcony. Sir Leon and Aleesia waited inside, behind Gwen.

Gaius peered over the railing, down at the crowd, and then nodded once in the queen's direction.

"You'll do fantastic, my lady!" Aleesia was quick to whisper.

"Indeed," Gaius added with a glance at Merlin. Two years ago Gaius had gotten his apprentice back. And not only his apprentice...Gaius' best friend.

"Good people of Camelot," started Gwen, after she reached the front of the balcony and the crowd instantly quieted. "Tonight we come together, as one kingdom -one family- who owes much to the lives of our fallen comrades. Our loved ones. Let us not forget their sacrifice, their courage, their determination. As we stand here now..."

Gaius momentarily toned out her words as he noticed Merlin's hands shaking. After returning from his visit with his mother, Merlin had seemed fine. More cheerful than usual. Yet Gaius figured the ceremony was bound to dredge up memories- some of them not as pleasant as others.

"Camelot would not be the place it is today without the love of the ones who have gone before us," Gwen's voice was strong and confident. Each passing year she continued to prove she was the best queen the five kingdoms had ever seen. "This love compelled our family and friends to lay down their own lives to protect us, so that we may be free. We all carry on with our lives, without them, but we do not forget them. Not a day passes when we don't miss them." For a brief second, her voice cracked and Gwen paused to compose herself. Gaius glanced back at Merlin. Tears were streaming down his face quietly. It made Gaius want to cry as well.

The queen resumed her speech. "We miss them, but we will not be broken by grief. Let us instead celebrate our love." She reached for a candle stationed on the balcony and in the presence of all Camelot, started the flame.

The seconds that followed were always ethereal: as every citizen in the courtyard below copied Gwen's example, filling the area with enough light it seemed it was still early evening. Gaius lit his own candle, and saw Merlin doing the same beside him, a solemn but blazing look in the young sorcerer's eyes.

"Camelot will never forget those we've lost," said Gwen. "Thank you all for remembering."

Merlin sniffed loudly and Gaius swallowed a lump in his throat. Until the end of their lives, they would feel the pain of loss. He glanced at the beautiful candles illuminating the courtyard and brushed away a tear of his own. Perhaps grief wasn't the worse thing though -because with the pain came beauty.

And joyous memories to last a lifetime.

•••

Merlin watched as Gaius pulled out a knife from a drawer and began chopping herbs. "Do you need help? What are you making?"

Gaius dumped a handful of vegetables into a kettle. "Your favorite. You can set the table though." Gaius placed the soup pot over the fire while Merlin hurried to gather plates and cups.

"You really don't have to make my favorite soup every year. I mean, I love it," Merlin clarified, "but I'm not going anywhere." He walked closer to Gaius. "Camelot will always be my home. The ceremony tonight only further proved that."

Gaius glanced up at Merlin warily. "You seemed quite upset during Gwen's speech. You know I worry over you."

"As does everyone, apparently." Merlin shook his head and smiled. "Remembering is painful for everyone, but like the rest, I will be fine." Merlin nodded to himself as Gaius continued to watch him.

He had loved getting to see Arthur again- Merlin wished he could see him every day. But then again, he already did- in his memories. Like Gwen had said during her speech, they would never forget the times they had shared, as long as they lived. And as sorrowful as remembering was, it also felt good. Merlin's memories of Arthur were also joyous memories. The best times of his life.

"Soup's on." Gaius placed two bowls on their little wooden table- the same table Merlin had sat at to pour over spell books and solve Camelot's biggest challenges. They both sat down and Merlin resumed their earlier conversation.

"I don't think I could ever leave Camelot again, Gaius. Not while you or Gwen or the rest of our friends are here."

Gaius stared at him evenly, then smiled. "I am glad to hear it. When you left, I...I felt like my son had been lost."

Merlin rested his hands on the back of his head and tried not to cry. "You're family to me, Gaius." He nodded to himself, thinking of all the times Gaius had given him advice and comforted him. Merlin pushed away the urge to bawl and instead focused on the many occasions Gaius had been forced to cover for him when Merlin had been using magic. He rubbed his hair, causing it to stick up in the back more than usual.

"Besides, Camelot still has use of me- who else besides the Court Sorcerer is going to stir up excitement every now and then?"

Gaius laughed and Merlin smiled as they both started filling their bowls with soup.

It was delicious, Merlin decided, as always.


End file.
